New Queen Serenity
by SailorCelesto
Summary: After Chibi-Usa turns 18 and leaves for college, Usagi and Mamoru tear apart. Will Queen Serenity try to get her predestined partner back? Or she will represent a temptation for the other Sailors, as she became indeed a true one hell of a woman? Who do you think suits her new personality best? Will it be Mamoru, Haruka or Seiya? Maybe Michiru is guilty too. Find out yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author notes:** The story might at some point become too sexual (did I captured your attention?) for this website and I will transfer it to my blog, yet by then have a good read! Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. I updated this first chapter a lot, because after I posted it I realised how many spelling mistakes there are. Hope I didn't ruled out any.

 **Please be kind with me, English is not my native language, I only learn it in school.**

 **Enjoy!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hundreds of years passed since the Sailors confronted their last enemy, Galaxia. The Starligths went away along with princess Kakyuu, in order to rebuild their planet, **Ami** became a famous doctor, **Rei** carefully took the legacy from her grandfather after he died and continued to be the wise head priest of the shrine. **Makoto** didn't continued her studies at the university, but instead she opened her own restaurant, that would shortly come to be the most successful one in Japan, **Minako** followed her dreams to become a famous singer and she would travel many countries and earn great amounts of money. As for **Usagi** , she was guarding planet Earth along with **Mamoru** , and eventually giving birth to beautiful **Chibi-Usa** , she would often feel lonely, as her other friends rather than the Sailors, grew old and died. For they, along with their awakening, would not grow older than 25 years and became immortal. Tokyo was slowly turning into the future Crystal Tokyo Kingdom, yet the Queen didn't have her castle and besides the new technologies that appeared, it was still the beautiful city they all grew up in.

It was Chibi-Usa's precious 18 birthday. After finishing highschool, she would go to a great University in America with Hotaru, that waited for her, and Setsuna. It was an important event, that the Sailors would not miss, no matter what. Usagi took care and invited all of them along with the Starlights, though she would not believe they will manage to come.

Usagi and Mamoru's house was rather a mansion, built under the influence of Italian Renaissance, almost everything being covered in marble, with big coloumns and rich golden details here and there. The tables and the chairs were made out of Mpingo wood, an expensive black coloured tree from the African woods, burgundy velvet curtains embracing the mosaic windows that would reasamble scenes from the birth of the planets and big crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof, would illuminate the rooms.

Believe it or not, everything was Usagi's idea. Along with her growing older, she would become a beautiful woman, with a brilliant mind and a strong heart. She was no longer the cry-baby that we were used to, she was no longer blushing when someone would compliment her, she was no longer a fragile crystal, but a powerful diamond that would take away anyone's breath.

It was the morning of Chibi-Usa's birthday.

 _-Wake up, my little sweetheart._ said Usagi, removing the hair from her child's face.

 _-Mother, I'm not little._ said the pink-haired girl, as she yawned and hugged her Luna-P.

- _Sure you're not._ giggled the Queen. _You are a beautiful woman that today turns 18._

- _IS IT TODAY?!_ yelled Chibi-Usa while jumping out of bed. _What time is it? Is it 8 already? Mother, I am going to be late at the salon. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?_

Usagi smiled, as Chibi-Usa resembled her in ways you could not even imagine.

- _Happy Birthday, big girl!_ said Usagi, handing Chibi-Usa an envelope and a little box, all pretty packed with unicorn wraping paper and a pink bow.

Chibi-Usa blinked shocked, for she was trapped between the stripes of her dress, as she was trying to get dressed quicly and not be late to her appointment. The Queen approached and helped her get dressed in silence. Chibi-Usa's dress was of a pale lilac, with pink and silver bows, as she chosed that the style that represents her the most was lolita. She let go of her two pigtails and her long bright pink hair, fell on her shoulders, curling into beautiful spirals.

- _Open them._ said Usagi while her daugher sat on the chair and she began brushing her hair gently.

Chibi-Usa wripped off the paper that the box was covered in and revealed a white and gold music box. She opened the music box and tears started to fall on her cheeks. Inside the box was a pegasus statue that reasambled her first love, Helios. The melody that played was the one that she would hear everytime she dreamed of him and as the little statue spinned, little flowers in the box opened their petals.

- _This is the most beautiful thing that someone could ever give me. Thank you, mommy!_ she cried, as the hugged her mother tight, realising that she didn't called her mommy in a long time. _Well, I suppose I still am your little sweetheart._ they both giggled.

- _Open the envelope too, darling!_ Usagi suggested and continued brushing her daughter's hair.

Chibi-Usa opened the envelope and was surprised as she pulled out a check of one hundred thousand dollars. She couldn't believe her eyes.

- _M..mom._

- _I hope these money would help you there._

- _But mom.. these are too much money. What will I do with them?_

- _I'm sure you will figure it out, just have fun, dear._ said Usagi and kissed her on her cheek.

- _OH, NO! It's half past eight already. I have to hurry!_ realised Chibi-Usa, grabbed her shoes and flied through the door.

 _-My baby..._ smiled Usagi and looked out the window.

Suddenly someone hugged her from behind.

- _Thank you._ it was Chibi-Usa.

And then she again, ran out the door.

- _Happy Birthday, sweetie!_ said Mamoru, as Chibi-Usa ran through the kitchen. _Won't you come and eat?_

- _Thanks, dad. I don't have time, I gotta reach to the salon and do my hair. Cya!_ said Chibi-Usa while she grabbed a slice of toast and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

- _She's like your twin, Usako._ said Mamoru, as he heard the Queen coming down the stairs.

- _She is, isn't she?_ replied Usagi pensively.

Later, Mamoru was lying in bed, reading a book, while his wife was taking a shower. Time was passing, they were waiting for their guests to arrive at 4 o'clock. Three more hours to go.

Usagi stepped out of shower, and grabbed a towel that she covered her hair with, though she forgot to bring a robe, so she quickly dryed herself with a towel, applied some cream and walked in their bedroom, fully naked. Mamoru, was no longer impressed by the image, he barely even lifted his eyes from the book.

- _Have you seen my black robe?_

- _The one with lace at the bottom? I think I've seen it on the chair, next to the window._

Usagi procedeed into searching for it. As she looked down the window, she saw Haruka's car and Michiru getting out of it.

- _Mamo-chan, I believe we have company._

Mamoru opened the door, not long after Haruka and Michiru knocked.

 _-Come here you little son of a bitch._

After finally getting used to the idea of Mamoru and Usagi being the king and queen of the Earth, she found herself having a lot in common with him.

- _Didn't you two lovers thought about giving us a call in these two months, since you anounced us about Chibi's birthday?_ asked Haruka as she hugged Mamoru tightly.

- _Haru-chan, you hug me to death._ could Mamoru bearly say.

- _We are so very sorry, Mamoru._ appologized Michiru. _Though we haven't seen you in a while and we really missed you._

Mamoru greeted the two of them into the house and placed their luggage in their room.

- _Aren't you a little early?_ Mamoru started the conversation, as he took a look at his wrist watch.

- _We were lucky to only have open roads and no traffic at all. Should we come later?_ joked Haruka.

- _Did we interupted you two lovers?_ continued Michiru with the joke.

But Usagi and Mamoru didn't have any intimate relationship for a long time. It seemed like years, and Mamoru knew that.

- _Don't be silly! We just weren't expecting you so early. Usagi just got out of shower._

- _So glad you two finished then._ Haruka joked again.

Mamoru asked them if they want a coffee and he gave them some cookies that were made for Chibi's Birthday. A few minutes after, another knocking at the door.

- _I wonder who could it be now._

 _-HAPPY BIRTHDAY... TO YOU!... Wait. You are not Chibi-Usa. Haha, you guys, our plan was ruined._ yelled Minako to the two cars that were parked outside the house.

- _Did you all talked to each other? It's so nice to see you all. Unfortunately, Chibi-Usa isn't home yet._

Apparently, all the other Senshi and even the Starlights came to celebrate Chibi's Birthday, earlier than planned.

- _Oi, do you need some help?_ screamed Mamoru as he walked towards the cars.

- _Don't worry, I... got... this._ said Seiya, right before he dropped all the luggage he was trying to lift.

After Mamoru welcomed everyone and got their stuff in their rooms, they all hugged and gathered in the living room. Just as the other rooms, the living room was covered in marble, with carpets made out of fur and famous paintings hanged by every wall. Mamoru brought another plate of cookies and coffee for everyone.

- _I like what you did with the house!_ admired Haruka.

 _-These cookies are delicious Mamoru! Where did you get them from?_

- _Ha ha.. actually this whole house was entirely designed by Usako. And these cookies were also made by her._

Everyone was astonished.

- _Oh, I am sorry. For a second I thought you said that Usagi made the cookies and thought about this house design._ Rei started laughing nervously.

- _I did. Isn't this amazing?_ said Mamoru as he looked through the room.

- _Mina?_ a sudden voice came from the lobby. A voice as innocent as windbells but as fiery as a nightingale.

A lady dressed in a silky black dress showed up by the door. Her dress was short and tight, strapless, her round breasts capturing the eyes of the guests. She was wearing high red heels, almost too high to be decent, she had a thin golden moon-shaped necklace embracing her pale neck, losing between her breasts. Her lips were of a dark red, full and velvety and her deep blue eyes were surrounded by subtle golden glitter and long black lashes. She had silvery blonde hair, left free to touch her hips and then curl like a waterfall. A soft rosy colour was covering her cheeks, though it was not from blushing, the dress suited her so well, embracing her curves like a mad lover. She looked like one of the portraits that decorated the walls of the house, reasembling goddesses. No. She truly was a goddess from Heavens.

- _Usagi?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes** : What do you think about this up until now? Please let me know. Cya on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** The story might at some point become too sexual (did I captured your attention?) for this website and I will transfer it to my blog, yet by then have a good read! Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. **Enjoy!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Everyone was staring at the beauty that just showed up in the living room. Everyone, except for Mamoru, as he again, was no longer interested in the image.

- _Well, aren't you a little dramatic now?_ Usagi lightly smiled.

She entered the room and a powerful scent of roses spread all over, making the guests even more dizzy by her appearence. The reason for them to be so shocked was that, they haven't seen her since the birth of Chibi-Usa. Sure, her daughter would often fly to where the others were, but Usagi was all over in her duty, protecting the Earth, without the knowing of the others senshi. After giving birth to Chibi-Usa, Usagi's breasts became visually bigger, but not saggy, they were firm and round, a perfect size. As for her hips and ass, working herself over and fighting small yet many enemies, would make them look as she was indeed the goddess Aphrodite. Her tiny waist remained the same, completing her perfect hourglass shaped body. What about her hair though? Where were her signature buns and pigtails? As I said, she was no longer a cry-baby with childish hairstyle, but a fully grown woman, letting her bangs grow out and soon, cutting her hair up until her hips, so that she could wear it down, without the heaviness.

"Odango?" thought Seiya, though it was not a suitable nickname for the **New Queen Serenity** that was showing in front of them. Haruka couldn't stop but staring, with her mind empty, unable to process the look of the strange lady that everyone named Usagi. Michiru, looking at her lover, could only bite her lip. Even Yaten and Taiki would be amased by the creature from Earth, having Minako and Ami sigh.

- _So? Aren't you going to hug your Queen?_ she said opening her arms.

It took one more second for the others to realise that they were staring and the situation was awkard.

- _Usagi-chan! It's so nice to see you!_ Hotaru was the first to break the ice, and went on to hug her.

Now everyone was screaming her name and gathering into a big ball of hugging. After two minutes...

- _Mina? You are taking my breath away._ Usagi's voice come out really soft from underneath the pile of Sailors.

They all started to laugh and removed themselves from her cage.

- _So now, we still have one more hour until Chibi-Usa's coming home. Would you like to help us decorate and give her a big surprise? I am sure she wasn't expecting you all so early either._ she clapped her hands and spoke like she was singing.

Of course everybody was more than happy to help their Queen. Hotaru, Setsuna, Rei and Makoto started to fill the pink balloons and Yaten, Taiki and Ami were filling the purple ones.

- _Let me help you, little kitten._ said Haruka as she saw Usagi, climbing a chair, in order to hang some Happy Birthday banners.

Then she went and grabbed her by her waist, to prevent her from falling. In that position, Haruka could only stare at Usagi ass, so well toned and round. _'What's wrong with me?'_ thought Haruka, as she found herself under a heavy desire of grabbing her Queen's most private parts. Being so close to her, also relieved an even more powerful smell of roses and Haruka couldn't help but wonder _'What happened to the strawberries? What happened to my kitten?What happened to the sweet clumsy girl that catched my eyes from the beggining?'_ Not that she wasn't anymore attracted to her Queen, but now she was attracted the same way she was attracted to Michiru, and it scared her.

- _I guess that would be it._ Usagi said, and climbed off the chair, softly tightening Haruka's shoulder, making her tremble. _Ruka?_ she trembled again, biting her tongue. Her name, being spoken by Usagi, never made her felt so fragile. She blushed. _You can let go of me now._

And Haruka removed her hands from Usagi's waist, realising she was still holding her.

- _I knew you were protective, but I can walk without falling by my own, you know._ joked Usagi, kissing Haruka on the cheek and left for bringing more decorations.

The spot where the Queen kissed her, was now burning, or so she felt. Haruka had to sit on the chair for a few moments, to erase the tension she was feeling. ' _Why am I feeling like this?'_ Her heart started to pound really loud. _'Why is my heart racing?'_ She remembered how Michiru made her feel when they first met, and how similar it was to this feeling. Between her and Usagi, always was an attraction, but a rather childish one than a passionate one. Haruka would often think about kissing her, but never about doing other inappropiate things. Her hands and legs were cold, her head was burning, her body was aching. She felt her throat dry and finally, she got up and went to drink some water.

From the other room, Michiru was watching the whole scene, though she didn't know what possibly could Haruka be thinking about. She sighed.

- _Okay now, everybody hide!_ said Mamoru.

Chibi-Usa opened the door and entered the house, throwing her purse by the door.

- _Mom? Dad? I'm home!_

Though no one responded. She walked a few steps.

- _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

Chibi-Usa was shoked. All of the Sailors busted out of their hiding place and went on hugging her.

- _Mina! I am so happy to see you all!_

They all went to the living and gave her their presents. Usagi and Mamoru made drinks for everybody and brought the food.

- _Usagi, I can't believe you did all of this! You truly grew up. s_ aid Makoto.

- _A Queen should take care of her family, right? And you are my family too!_ responded her and returned to the kitchen to bring some sweets.

- _Let's get this party started!_ jumped Minako and proceeded into playing some music on the laptop.

Mamoru dimed the light and they all started to dance, they were all having fun, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru would not let go of each other, talking and laughing really loud, planning on what they are going to do when they go to America. Seiya invited Usagi to dance with him, as Mamoru didn't seemed to be bothered at all. Not the same thing we can say about Haruka.

- _Are you okay? You two?_ asked Seiya as he took Usagi by her hand.

Mamoru wasn't even looking at them, he was talking to Setsuna about taking care of his daughter and Hotaru while they will be gone.

- _Why wouldn't we be?_ simply said Usagi and lifted her right corner of the lip.

Seiya always was attracted by Usagi in more than a childish way, but even him was still amazed by her appearance.

- _I'm so happy that I am here._ he confessed to the Queen.

- _Me too._ she whispered in his ear.

The hot breeze that came to him when she whispered made him tense. He was feeling a deep urge to grab Usagi to another room and do not so childish things with her. Her voice was soft and tender. She was looking at him with deep blue eyes, though her puppy-look completely dissapeared and turned into a seductive one. Usagi smaked her lips, her hand caressed his spine until she reached his lower back and pushed him closer. Seiya blushed, he wasn't expecting that from Usagi, that shy girl he thought he knew. He felt like he can't breath, not in a way that would make him suffer though.

Usagi took his hand and walked him into the other room, then locked the door.

- _Odango?_ But that name sounded silly again. _What are you doing?_

- _I just want to ... talk._ she said and made him sit on a beautiful golden detailed lounge.

She pressed her long nails into his neck. Usagi developed a passion for long, sharp nails, making her even more attractive, she was now wearing a black shiny nail polish. Seiya didn't understand what was happening. As he felt her nails shoved into his skin, his head started to numb, he couldn't move.

Usagi slipped her other hand underneath his shirt, pinching gently. In one move she unzipped his pants and moved her hand, patting the bulge. She then, grabbed him by the ear, bitting slowly, with her tongue doing circular moves over his lobe, while her hand was choking the lump through his boxers. Seiya, still frozen by the scene, felt blood rushing between his legs, hardening the bulge. After Usagi moving to his neck, kissing him, he relaxed and left his head rest on the seatback, closing his eyes. ' _Is this Heaven? Am I dead?'_ Seiya asked himself.

After a few moments, Usagi began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him wherever she would want to. She draw an S with her tongue on Seiya chest, making him loose his mind.

- _O... dan... go..._ he moaned, breathing loudly.

She lifted her eyes, looking straight at him and smiled.

- _Aren't you a cute boy?_ she said and bit his left nipple, making them both harden.

He never felt anything like this before, pointless to say that he was also a virgin. Usagi was still massaging his penis and with her other hand, she was now strangling him passionately.

- _Usako... please... ._

She stopped and looked into his eyes, but still strangling him.

- _What did you say?_

 _-Stop teasing me.. I am losing my mind. Please... kiss me already._

Usagi felt her hand that was still holding his penis getting wet and shaking.

- _Why are you torturing me?_

- _Isn't this enough?_ she provoked him.

He grabbed her violently by her wrists and almost screamed at her, as he couldn't bear the sexual arousement she made him go through, anymore.

- _KISS ME NOW!_

Usagi then slapped him really hard.

- _Wake up!_

Seiya suddenly woke up on the floor of the living, with everyone surrounding him, looking all worried.

- _Are you all right?_ asked Usagi, with her hair touching Seiya's face. _You passed out!_

- _Here!_ said Mamoru, while bringing a glass of water.

' _It was just a fantasy?_ ' thought Seiya.

- _NO!_ he sat up angry.

 _-Come one, we'll get you somewhere to rest._ said Taiki and Yaten, lifting him off the floor.

Haruka, still standing with Michiru, watching them, was smiling evily, having her lover worry about her.

' _What's going on with you, Ruka?'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Please review and let me know what do you think up until now.

Why did Seiya fainted? How will the party end?

I'll cya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** So this is going to be a slightly longer chapter, hope you'll like it. Of course, don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. **Enjoy!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the Starlights left the room, everybody else sat at the table quiet.

- _Mom? I'll go to my room with Hotaru and open de presents, okay?_

 _-Sure hun'._

And Chibi-Usa grabbed her friend and rushed to the stairs.

- _So uhm... how have you all been?_ Ami said almost like a whisper.

- _Wait 'till I tell you!_ started Minako. That was the moment she was waiting for and happily it erased the tension in the room.

As she was telling some stories from her trips, Usagi glanced at Haruka, who not surprisingly was already staring at Usagi.

- _So Ruka..._ Usagi intrerrupted Minako and obviously alarmed Haruka as she was so deep in her own thoughts. _Did you finished your studies at the University yet?_

- _Actually..._ responded Michiru as she touched her partner's hand and looked at her while talking. _We dropped out in first year but we thought that coming back in town for Chibi's birthday was such a great opportunity, so we decided to stay here and finish our studies..._ she squeezed Haruka's hand... _TOGETHER._

She turned her head from Usagi and now she was deep inside her lover's dense blue eyes reasembling her element, the ocean.

- _What a surprise..._ a voice came by the door - Taiki. _We thought about staying here for a while too._

- _How come?_ Haruka raised her eyebrow.

- _Princess Kakyuu gave us some free time to spend on Earth, she said we deserve a break for all the work we did for our planet._

 _-That would be it?_ sighed Ami.

- _Yeah.. I guess._ Taiki looked a bit surprised.

 _'_ _Baka'_ thought Ami.

- _So... what college will you two be going to?_ Usagi adressed to the outer senshi lovers.

- _Hitotsubashi University._

 _-Is that so?_ the Queen sipped from her coffee.

- _That is a really good one. I actually myself will stay in town for a year to follow some courses there._ said Ami, glancing from time to time at Taiki, which sat in front of her.

- _Minako-chan? Should we tell them?_ giggled Rei.

- _I don't know Rei-chan. Should we?_ Minako giggled back.

- _Tell us what?_ Makoto looked at them confused.

- _We are staying here too!_

 _-Oh my God! No way!_ Makoto jumped off her chair.

- _Mina.. I'm so happy. It seems like we are all going to get back the time we spend apart! And I won't be so alone once Chibi-Usa is going for college._ said Usagi, in a happy tone, but not reacting as a small child who just received his favourite toy, the way she used to. She just stand up and hugged them all, thankfully for hearing such great news.

After Seiya got better, they all started partying again, dancing and from time to time, Haruka was holding Michiru in her arms, kissing her every three songs, Michiru letting her head on her strong shoulder and close her eyes, connecting to each other as the music slowed down the rythm. Usagi was passing by Haruka and touching her bare elbow, 'by mystake'. Seiya and Haruka would often give each other an angry look, making the sailor of Neptune, wondering what the hell was happening with her lover. Though not even Haruka knew why she suddenly felt so threatened by Seiya but when Usagi would pass by her, she would relax as it was a sign of reassurance. Around 1 o'clock at night, they decided it's time to head to bed, saying they will have enough time to talk tomorrow again.

 **In Mamoru's and Usagi's bedroom**

- _We have to get up early and say good-bye to Chibi-Usa. She's leaving with Setsuna and Hotaru at 8 in the morning. s_ aid Usagi while she sat by the vanity and brushed her hair.

- _Yeah.. right. Just wake me up when it's time for her to leave._ responded Mamoru nonchalantly, as he turned on his back and yawned.

- _Will you go to work tomorrow? I was planning on going to the Juban Park together._

- _I don't know..._ he answered shortly.

- _I wonder if our guests are feeling comfortable._ the Queen asked more for herself.

 _-God Usagi! Would you shut up? I'm trying to sleep._ Mamoru yelled irritated.

Usagi stopped brushing and without turning her head, she looked at her husband through the mirror. She stood up, covering her naked skin with a lacy red night lingerie, spraying just a puff of perfume. Without a word she approached, lifted the blanket and sneeked next to him, feeling the warm of his body. She did not embraced him, nor touched him, she just turned her back on him and whispered a really softly good-night. Mamoru started running his hand through her long silvery blonde hair, shining in the light of moon and falled asleep in no time. Usagi sighed, though she wasn't thinking of anything, she was just starring in emptiness.

 **Next Day**

- _You will call me as soon as the plane lands, do you understand me ?_

- _Yes mother..._

 _-And you shall not eat before getting on the plane._

 _-Okay..._

 _-And you'll listen to Setsuna, all right?_

 _-Mom! I got it!_

 _-Don't you yell at me young lady! You'll miss me, you'll see!_

Chibi-Usa hugged her mother tightly and whispered in her ear.

- _I know I'll miss you mommy. I love you._

 _-Take care._ she whispered back and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

- _Setsuna-san if you have any troubles don't hesitate to call one of us, okay?_ Mamoru gave her a piece of paper with their numbers written on it.

 _-It will be all right. No worries, my king. s_ he bowed and then everyone said good-bye to each other.

- _Have a safe trip!_ waved Michiru and Haruka at their adopted daughter, Hotaru.

After the door closed, the Queen offered them breakfest. She quickly fried some eggs and bacon, then made a salad with onions, tomatoes, cabbage and cucumbers, all mixed up with olive oil, salt and piper. Makoto was making some pancakes and so the sailor of the Moon thanked her by giving a slightly smile.

- _How are you feeling today, Seiya darling?_ Usagi asked casually as they all started eating. Haruka almost spilled her coffee hearing those words, while Seiya seemed very surprised as well. Mamoru didn't seem to notice Usagi's frivolity but for sure the others remarked and gave each others a look.

- _I.. I'm better. A.. Arigatou Usako._

- _So I was wondering if you would like to take a walk in the park later, since you're all here._ the Queen continued as nothing happened. For her, at least, it really didn't.

- _I think this is a great idea. We can even go boating on the lake and maybe ride the Ferris wheel. Wouldn't that be great?_ blushed Minako as she took Yaten by the arm, holding him tightly.

- _Uh..uh. I guess._ Yaten smiled embaressed, bringing a hand on the nape of his neck.

Mamoru, who was sitting next to Usagi, felt so distant, barely even talking to the guests, seeming like his thoughts were wondering really far from what was happening. His eyes were still, his body was tense. He kept spinning in his coffee, for about 10 minutes when Usagi intrerupted him.

- _It's cold enough now, you don't have to spin in it anymore. s_ he said with a light smile.

- _Yeah.._ he sipped from his coffee, without looking at her.

The Queen and the King stood silent for the entire rest of the breakfast, while the others were making plans, where to go and what to do, even what to wear, as most of them were girls. Mamoru was starting to have a headache so he excused himself and went to lie in bed until they will go to the park.

- _So, Odango. Will you go boating with me at least once?_ Seiya asked playfully, sticking his tongue out.

- _No way, Seiya! She's going boating with Mamoru-san. You know? Her husband? I bet you two met._ Rei accused him, while the others started laughing.

- _Sure, I'll go with you one time._ Usagi answered unexpectedly, making everyone shut. She gave him a comforting smile. _I'm sure Mamoru won't mind._

Haruka was feeling angry again. _'Why is she calling him Mamoru and not Mamo-chan?'_ Makoto was wondering, as she seemed to be the only one to notice this small, insignificant detail. ' _I'll have to talk to her later about that.'_ She decided.

After they finished their breakfast, everyone headed to their rooms to dress up, they were leaving to the park in two hours. Usagi craked the door slowly, not to bother Mamoru. He turned growling.

- _How are you feeling?_ Usagi asked as she sat on the bad, by his side, placing her cold hand on his forehead. _You are burning, I think you got a fever. Maybe I should stay home, to take care of you._

Mamoru raised up, holding his hand on the side of his head, in pain.

- _Actually Usagi, I want to talk to you._ he said slowly, now holding both his wife's hands.

- _So? I'm listening._ she said as she took a deep breath.

- _I know you feel it too..._ he paused for a few seconds. _You and me... we grew apart since Chibi-Usa was born, which I am very surprised of. I thought that this will bring us even closer..._ Usagi smiled dolefully ... _But I guess I was wrong._

Usagi nodded.

- _I knew this is where it was heading..._

 _-What?_

 _-Our relationship._

- _Usagi... please understand. It's not about another woman. I never cheated on you, believe me. It's just that I don't feel the same for you._ He talked as he remembered the many times Usagi was walking naked through their bedroom, or when making love to her it felt so meaningless, empty. As like the love was gone. All of it. _It's hard for me, Usako._ Mamoru's eyes were turning red, tears trying to break trough his eyes. _He have Chibi-Usa now, our future is safe, it's not tying us anymore. And we can rule the Kingdom together, without being lovers. Usagi... are you listening?_

Usagi nodded again, looking blank into his eyes, without any expression at all.

- _Then say something._

 _-It's okay, Mamoru. I understand. I'm not expecting you to stay with me if you don't feel anything for me. Yet I still care for you._ she smiled. _Such a shame we didn't have one more night of love, isn't it?_ she tried to detense the situation. After a few minutes of silence she spoked again. _It's fine, I'll talk to Chibi-Usa and she will understand, she' s big now. As for the others, I will tell them when it's the time._

Mamoru stood up, tears running down his cheeks and he couldn't understand why. It was the right thing to do, he didn't love her anymore.

- _Usagi, I am going to pick up my staff and I'll move to my old appartment while you are gone with the others. They can stay here as long as they want. And so do you, I'll give you the house._ he said gritting his teeth, trying to retain a sob.

Usagi stood up too, and hugged him tight from behind, and whispered him to take care, having a feeling of deja-vu from that morning, when she said good-bye to her daughter. She then left the room, letting Mamoru cry with loud sobbings and a hard pressure on his chest, while she, never cried one tear.

 **Meanwhile in Michiru and Haruka's room**

Haruka was lying in bed, while Michiru was trying to find the perfect outfit.

- _Should I go with this? Or this?_ Michiru said as she raised one by one, two dresses, a black, body-con one and a peachy, baby-doll dress with thin straps.

- _It's too hot outside to wear the black one, and besides, I thought you don't wanna have sex in public, as I am sure this is going to happen if you're wearing that one._ she talked husky, as she raised up from the bed and started approaching Michiru. _Now, why don't you try the other one?_ she said, slowly sliding away the robe off Michiru, kissing her neck, and carefully every other spot until she reached her shoulder and bit lightly.

From behind, she grabbed her hips, with one hand reaching to her breasts and with the other removing her lacy pink thongs. Michiru moaned, clossing her eyes. Once her robe fell off her, the wind sailor lifted her, placing her legs on her hips and her hand holding onto her neck. She delivered Michiru to bed, and started taking her robe off too. Haruka's breasts were not as big as her lover's yet still very ferm and feminine, apple-shaped, with caramel coloured nipples, completing a rather delicious picture. Michiru smiled at the sight of her companion and watched her every step as she removed her sporty-like, black lingerie. She then, bend over her, carefully not to crush Michiru's fragile body with her strong muscular one.

- _I am not THAT fragile._ Michiru whispered in her ear playfully and then bit her, making Haruka tremble.

She smiled from the corner of her mouth.

- _You always know what I am thinking about._ Michiru approved, but then she remembered a few moments from the first day since they were there, when no matter how much she tried, she could not pass through her icy sight. A bit of sorrow surrounded her, but not for long, as it was replaced by her lover's arms and faded away.

Haruka kissed her with fierce and passion, licking her bottom lip and even slightly biting. They guided their tongues in a dance of fire, lusting for each other, like they couldn't get enough of it. While still kissing her, Haruka caressed the other woman's body and finally reacheing her breasts, she begin grabbing and pinching, making her companion barely stand the arousal. The sailor of Uranus moved her lips from Michiru's mouth to her hard nipples. She started by teasing with her tongue, then slightly licking and then in a matter of second she switched to hardly sucking, Michiru shaking under her body.

With her left hand, she guided Uranus to her lower part, and she, getting the message, firstly pushed her nails onto her skin, having her beg for it.

- _Ru...ka..._ she said through moans. _I want it now... Please..._

Moving back to her lips, but not before wetting her finger, she kissed her again and gently touched Michiru's other lips. She teased her just for a while, until she pushed one finger, then two, and started moving them the way she already knew she would like. No, love. Luckily, Haruka's mouth was covering Neptune's well, because she was about to skip a really loud moan that would make everybody in the house wonder who are they fighting with. She smiled internally.

- _I'm... coming..._

 _-Already?_ whispered Haruka in Michiru's ear, thing that made her excite even more.

- _NOW!_ Michiru screamed, again, covered by Haruka's lips.

That was the signal. Uranus introduced the third finger inside Michiru and soon after she climaxed. Haruka giggled and kissed Neptune on her forehead.

- _I'm going to take a shower and then it's your turn. Otherwise, I'm sure we won't be leaving the house soon if we are going together._ Haruka said, in a husky voice. Michiru agreed and rested a bit more, until she heard the water running in the shower.

' _Good thing Usagi's got bathroom in every room'_ thought Michiru and she reached for her robe, that was sitting on a chair. Once she grabbed the robe, Haruka's pants from yesterday fell off too and so did something that supposedly was inside her pockets.

' _Oh, I'll better lift them before she'll give me a good spanking'_ But when she got closer to the thing, she thought something was strange. It was a plastic wrap from what it seemed to be a pill. She tried to read the small writing and was shocked: LUNESTA - Sleeping Pills. She suddenly had a flashback from Chibi's birthday.

* * *

- _I'm going to the bathroom Michi-chan. Wait for me. Don't you dare dance without me._ Haruka joked, as she whispered in her ear.

- _What if it comes on a song that I like?_ Michiru raised her eyebrow.

- _Then I'll have to give you a good spank for not listening to me._ she hissed.

As Haruka left for the bathroom, she passed by Usagi and Seiya dancing and gave him a scary look. She stopped a little by the door, where all the guests glasses were, and then moved on.

- _Oh you sure know how to dance Odango. I'm so thirsty, let me take a sip and I'll be all yours again._ Seiya winked at Usagi and she just laughed.

* * *

Michiru was petrified... _'Could she?... No! No way. She couldn't... She wouldn't.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** So? Was it Haruka's fault? Did she slipped a sleeping pill in Seiya's glass? Please review and let me know your thoughts. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** For those who do not support other pairings than Usagi x Mamoru, should not read this story. I am not going to answer to the question of which pairing there will be, because you'll find out on the way. Also, about Usagi's behavior, this is what I wanted to do with her personality, I was getting tired of reading only fanfictions in which she continued being a cry-baby. In my story, she became a strong woman that is able to manage her feelings. Oh. And why did Mamoru cried if he doesn't love her anymore? Simple. Breaking up with Usagi is a massive change in his life, he still cares about her and it's hard to let her go. Just because he doesn't love her anymore does not mean his relationship with her wasn't one to care about. Mamoru has emotions too, you know?

Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. **Enjoy!**

 **P.S.** You'll never actually know what's inside Usagi's mind. There will only be thoughts of the other sailors but not of Usagi, because I want to keep the mystery.

 **P.S.S.** This might get to be a really long story and I hope I won't disappoint anyone. Also, pardon my spelling - English is not my native language, I'm only learning it in school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michiru heard the water stop and Haruka that asked her to bring a towel. She quickly shoved the plastic wrap in her robe's pocket and pretended that nothing happened.

Usagi was now downstairs, in the kitchen making some minty tea to take with her in the park, when Makoto approached her.

- _Usagi? Are you all right?_

The moon sailor turned her head and gave her a surprised look.

- _Why wouldn't I be?Is there something wrong?_

- _Well I just wanted to talk to you about ... you and Mamoru._

- _What about us?_

- _I just felt like.. you two were really tense today at breakfast and yesterday too. You don't really seem to speak to each other that much._ Makoto stopped and tried to decode Usagi's reaction, which was actually non-existent. _Are you two okay?_

- _Actually we broke up... today._

Makoto was schoked.

 _-What do you mean you broke up? You can't... You are the Queen and the King of the Earth. You can't just break up. Is this a joke?_

 _-Mako-chan, please keep your voice down. I don't want the others to know.. not yet._

 _-You ARE serious._ she starred into the emptiness as she reached for a chair to sit and handle the news.

- _It's nothing serious Mako-chan. We slowly teared apart once with Chibi's birth. It wasn't really anything to hold onto anymore, since we secured her future. We are still going to protect the Earth together just not... as one._

 _-You don't seem that shaken about this Usagi. You sure are okay?_

 _-Don't worry about me, really. I lost my feelings too... It's not that big of a deal. Love is not something to force into someone. If it's not working you just got to let it go._

 _-I'm surprised about you... when did you become so mature?_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

- _Guys? Are you ready?_ Minako's voice came behind the Starlight's door.

- _Coming!_ responded Yaten and then a loud noise came from their room.

- _BAKAAAAAAA!_ Taiki's voice.

They all bursted out running.

 _-I am gonna get you, you son of a bitch! Just wait until I ..._

- _GUYS! Would you stop being childish and get ready? We're leaving!_ Rei stopped them and grabbed them by the ear, dragging them back to their room.

 _-Ow ow ow_... Yaten and Taiki screamed in pain.

Finally they all gathered in the lobby waiting to leave. Rei was wearing a red flannel shirt with capri dark jeans and white sneakers, Makoto had a floral, white dress and sandals, Ami was wearing an orange tank-top with a short red skirt and black slippers and Minako was wearing a pink short jumper with a jeans jacket over and also white sneakers. Seiya got himself a blue v-neck t-shirt, white shorts, Taiki had a yellow polo shirt and plaid green shorts and Yaten chose jeans and a green shirt that matched his eyes. Of course, Michiru went with the peachy dress and high heels sandals, Haruka casually dressed with a white t shirt and kaki shorts and then came Usagi. She was wearing a see-through smarald tight-fitting dress, underneath having a body of a darker green and a wide maroon belt that matched her high heels sandals. She sure was something to stare at. She grabbed her purse and they all went to their cars.

The Starlights had a brand new Silver-Grey Porsche, the inner Sailors had Minako's car, a black new series BMW from when she went to Germany for one of her concerts, Haruka and Michiru with their usual Ferrari only this time a better version of it, and Usagi.. Usagi had a '61 Buick Flamingo Cadillac that roared like a lion. Haruka's was impressed. Once they started, Usagi heated the engine and the sound that came from it could easily excite any car lover. She started driving fast, followed by Haruka and shortly after she realised Usagi was provoking her to a bit of a race. She rulled the engine harder and tried to keep up with her Queen, who from time to time would turn look into the rearview mirror and smile with satisfaction. The racer almost passed Usagi but had to go back and slow down when a truck came on the other side of the road, so she lost her position and couldn't manage to get back not even at the finish.

Finally at the park...

- _Huh, when did you learn to drive like that, Koneko?_ Haruka teased her as she was whipping away a few drops of sweat off her forehead.

- _When did YOU became so slow?_ Usagi teased her back.

Five minutes later the others parked near by and they all went boating, not asking one question about Mamoru missing, thinking the reason must be that he feels sick. Haruka took a boat with Michiru, Minako took Yaten and convinced Taiki to take Ami, Rei and Makoto got together and Usagi, of course, with Seiya, just as she promised. As they started distancing of the others, Seiya opened the conversation.

- _So how's feeling to be a mother?_ he asked her, as the silence seemed awkard.

- _It's wonderful, it's the most incredible feeling in the world. I am already missing Chibi-Usa so much, though she only left this morning. She's a really good kid and I'm sure she'll have a lot of opportunities in America._ Usagi's eyes sparkled, thinking about her daughter.

Seiya thought how big Usagi's heart is and how much she grown into a thoughtful mother, a powerfull Queen... he shighed... and a very beautiful woman. Usagi's eyes seemed as deep as an ocean, golden lights often sinked and vanished into her iris forever, her hair floating softly in the warm breeze, awakening her own smell of roses, playful shadows were dancing through her silvery strands. Playing with her fingers, habit that it seemed she didn't get rid of, she lifted the corner of her mouth and enjoyed the wonderful weather, closing her eyes. Seiya kept boating, admiring the lunar beauty that was exhibiting right in front of him. Usagi had her face enlightened by rays of the sun, her skin, her hair, her whole body was glowing under the big circle of light. She was so terrifically splendid, it would stop any tourist, thinking it's a pitoresque piece of art, a mermaid, lying in a man's boat, an angel bathing in sun's light, a fairy with broken wings.

'How could, such a fragile creature of the Earth, so stunningly beautiful, protect this whole planet by her own?' thought Seiya. 'I wonder...' and he leaned into a kiss, we wanted just to feel, for one second, how her lips tasted like. The Queen opened her eyes and turned her cheek.

- _Don't be so careless, not right now._ she stopped him.

- _You do anything out of me, you keep me up at night and you won't let me fall asleep. In the morning you're always on my mind, and your name is on my lips. I can't stop thinking about you, about our little dance at the party, when you held me tight and I didn't want you to ever let me go._ he whispered hopeless and his words were taken away by the wind, reaching Haruka's ears.

 _-That's enough, Seiya. s_ he concluded and his name on her lips seemed bitter.

So he gave her a little kiss on the cheek and continued boating. He would often tell some jokes and make her smile and laugh, forgetting about the moment earlier. As they returned to the ground, he said he was going to bring his wallet that he forgot in his car and agreed to meet the others at the Farris wheel. Trees started to swing and tre wind whistled through the leaves.

- _That wasn't a smart move._ Haruka surprised him by showing up beneath a tree. _I suggest you not to try that again._

\- _I don't know what you are talking about._

 _-Whatever. Just so you know, I am watching you. And I will protect my Queen with any cost._

Michiru, who was watching hidden, bit her lip.

- _Mind your own business._

 _-My business is to protect her. Don't you play with me boy._ she said as she got closer to him. _I ain't got time for this love games. She's married. Leave her alone._

 _-Oh you want her for yourself, don't you?_

Michiru clenched her fist, remembering this morning's events. _'Could my Ruka be truly in love with the Queen?'_ one lonely tear tumbled by her cheek. ' _What about our destiny? What about hers? Usagi belongs to Mamoru and she should know that.'_ Haruka assaulted Seiya and strangled him by his neck. Michiru wanted to interfere but she decided to wait, knowing her lover is not that ruthless.

- _Just be careful. Understood?_ Haruka finally said after a few second of strangling him.

The rest of the day was eventless, they got back when outside the night fell slowly but certain. Makoto prepared the dinner and they all gathered in the living room waiting for it to be done.

- _Won't you call Mamoru to dinner too? I'm sure he has to feel better by now._ Rei asked innocently.

- _No, he won't be coming to dinner. He moved back to fis flat while we were gone._

 _-WHAT?!_ they all yell in chorus.

- _Usagi, what's wrong? Did you two got into a fight?_ Minako worried and reached for her friend.

- _No. We didn't fight at all. We.. split up. s_ he said with her eyes avoiding them.

- _What do you mean you split up? Usagi-chan... it's your destiny to stay together._ Michiru talked, also worried.

Seiya was in shock and all he could think about is why she refused him, if they split up anyway. Didn't she wanted him? ' _Maybe it was too soon for her. Yeah. That must be it.'_

 _-It's not. Our destiny was to have Chibi-Usa and rule the kingdom, which will still happen. We split up because ... our flame just ... died._ Usagi looked at each separetly, waiting for them to say something. _You shall not hate him, because we both agreed onto this, it's for the best. I'm still going to see him and so should you. Nothing has to change, all right?_

Everyone was quiet, still shoked by Usagi's words but eventually they all nodded. After dinner, they talked about when they are going to move out of the Queen's place, although she assured them they could stay how long they will need or want. Yet still, Ami decided to go stay with her mother, Minako will stay with Rei at the temple, Makoto was going to stay at her house, of course and Haruka and Michiru already rented back their old appartment. As for the Starlights, they were going to live in a hotel, not far away from Usagi's place. They were all going to move the next day, on Monday.

That night, nobody could really sleep. Most of them were just worried about their Queen, but others were disturbed about the latest events. Michiru finally decided to confront her lover about what she found in her pocket.

- _Haruka.._ Michiru inhaled deeply. _We have to talk._

 _-Oh no ... it's never good when you call me by my name. Are you breaking up with me?_ she took her words as a joke.

 _-Haruka, I'm serious. Please ..._ she patted the bed ... _sit._

She then, understood it really was something to worry about and carefully sit on the bed, next to Michiru, who seemed to have a hard heart. Haruka was a little anxious about what her lover might tell her. Michiru pulled out the plastic wrap and she found Haruka looking at her with a questioning face.

- _Is it yours?_ Neptune spoke in a grave tone.

- _I don't know. What is it?_

 _-Haruka don't play games with me. I found it in your pocket._

 _-Wait, what? You searched me in my pockets? Do you think I am hiding something from you?_

 _-I didn't searched you in your pockets, it just happened to fell when I wanted to grab something. Do not change the subject. You know what it is._ Michiru stated. _It's a sleeping pill. You slipped it into Seiya's drink. That's why he fainted. Haruka, are you jealous of him? Is it because he's flirting with Usagi? Haruka, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH USAGI?_

 _-WOAH! WOAH! Michiru what are you talking about?I don't know where all of this came from._

Michiru started crying and sobbing loudly.

- _Hey.. hey. Michi-chan. Look at me. Please. Stop crying._ Haruka took her lover's head in her hands and talked slowly. _Listen to me, Michi-chan. I don't know where that thing came from. It's not mine. I am not jealous of Seiya and I am not in love with the Queen, I only want to protect her. Please, believe me._

 _-But I saw you today in the park, you reacted so violent when he told you that you want her for yourself. I just... don't know what to think anymore._

 _-Now are you spying on me?_ she said playfully placing her finger on the tip of her nose. _Michiru... there is no other woman rather than you that will have me. I love you and that's a fact. Don't worry about anything else. You beyond everyone should believe me when I say it wasn't me. Do you believe me, Michi?_

Neptune sighed deeply and looked away.

- _I... believe you._ she barely said, yet she still had a piece of doubt burried in her heart.

- _Thank you, my love._ Haruka embraced Michiru's slender body and whispered in her ear. _I love you._

Michiru smiled and kissed Uranus passionately. Their lips were burning of desire, their body were synchronising, their heart were beating as one. Neptune slowly ran her fingers through her companion's hair and then proceeded into taking off her shirt. She escalated Uranus's body and soon she was seating in her lap, rubbing their breasts against each other's.

- _I love you too._ Michiru finally responded. She bit her ear, with her nails pressed onto her skin, feeling the blood rushing through her veins. Uranus grabbed her ass and hold it tightly for a few moment and when she let it go, she slapped her hard.

- _That's for spying on me._ Haruka clarified and continued kissing her.

- _I'm sorry, dear. What can I do to make it up to you?_ Neptune followed the lead.

- _Make love to me._

And so they did, all night. The next day, Haruka was the first one to wake up and so she went downstairs and made coffees for everyone. After that she first went to wake the Queen and boy, was she surprised when she found out her room empty. She called her on the phone, but her phone was there too so she quickly wake everyone else and told them to go look for her. As she was about to leave the house, she saw Usagi running towards the house, all sweaty. It seems like she just went outside to run a few miles.

- _Oh, little kitten. You scared everyone._ Haruka said as she lifted her heavy-breathing kitten. _When did you start running on mornings?_ she amused.

- _It seems like I started doing many things since you left._ Usagi responded, taking her headphones off, rock music singing coming from it. _I am going to take a shower. You can eat breakfast without me. I don't want my guests to leave with empty stomachs._

 _-Yeah, you should take a shower, you smell like a dirty kitten._ she patted her head.

- _Funny._

 **At the table**

- _So, Ami. When are you going to start the classes?_ asked Michiru. _It would be nice to see each other there._

After Ami gave her her timeschedule they decided to go to a library close-by together, after they both finished their courses.

- _Well if you are so busy with studying then I should take care of Usagi. I think she could use some help after she and Mamoru broke up. Maybe she's not showing, but I'm sure she's hurt._ offered Haruka.

- _You don't have to explain why you are doing this. I know you are always so protective with her._ approved Michiru, giving her lover a comforting look.

- _Yeah, it would be a good idea._ also agrees Makoto. _You have a lot more power to make her open-up, even though we have been her friends since forever, she still has some issues on telling us on the first shot. You go see what's up with her._

They all agreed, except for Seiya that kept replaying the scene from yesterday, but eventually he accepted, as he knew Usagi needed some time to heal, before he could do anything about it. That day, nothing much happened. They moved out of Usagi's place and she spend the whole rest of the day alone, cleaning up the house.

 **Next day, Tuesday, At the University**

- _Meet me here in two hours, okay?_ Michiru kissed Haruka's lips shortly.

- _Sure. I'll see you then. Right now I have..._ Haruka glanced at her notebook. _Oh, cool. Engineering class. You take care._ she said and gave Michiru another kiss.

After a long time looking for her class, Haruka finally found it, right in time for it to start. She discovered a perfect spot, in the back, where she liked to stay most of the time, watching over everyone and not being noticed. An old man entered the room and presented himself to the class, he was going to be their lector. He quickly started introducing everyone into some notions and Haruka started writing down. In a glance, she spotted someone strange: a girl, with long, silvery blonde hair, wearing a pink short skirt and a white top. She couldn't see her well so she moved one seat forward. When she found out who she was, she was stunned. ' _What is Usagi doing here?'_ she thought.

From where she was now, she could see her better, under her short pink skirt that was nicely falling on the bench, revealing her appealing porcelain thighs, she was wearing a suspender belt with white, lacy end stockings. It was Haruka's fetish, so she couldn't help but smile like a little pervert. Usagi crossed her legs and revealed a little more skin, turning her on, making her think about naughty stuff, like taking off those tockings, only using her teeth, or sliding her hand between her tighs. Haruka found herself thinking about this and blushed a dark colour, shaking her head in order to erase that image. Usagi, still unaware of Haruka's presence, threw a strand of hair over her shoulder, exposing her, hidden by then, low cleavage. Her round breasts united in a warm hugg, and at that view, Uranus skipped a growl. That was more than she saw until then, not even at the party, Usagi had such an exposing outfit. It was true though, it sure suited her well, embracing her curves and giving Haruka a slight fever. She wanted to get closer to her and see, what exactly was she doing here, if not also, more cleavage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Oops! What is Usagi doing at the University? Maybe she followed Haruka? Don't forget to review. Cya next chapter! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. **Enjoy!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruka got back to her seat and now she was trying to reach to the one behind Usagi. Luckily, there were not that much people in the back seats so she managed to get there without a sound. Usagi was now having a laptop on her desk, where she was taking notes and apparently, she was at the same time, doing a draft of what it looked like to be a car engine. Haruka was pretty impressed at this point. She sat quietly, trying not to bring any suspicion to the stunning girl in front of her. The lector opened a window and at that point, Haruka's senses were invaded by a strong scent of roses, the same one that she felt at the party, a few days ago. It was not the fact that it smelled so good, but the fact that the feeling of it was undeniable sexual stimulating. No matter how much Uranus would've try to deny these indecent thoughts that she had for her kitten, they were too overwhelming.

Uranus felt as if her hair was electrifying, her palms were sweating. Haruka rubbed her shoulder, that a few days ago, Usagi grabbed so casually and yet, made her feel such a terrible rudimentary need of a wild sexual intercourse. She remembered holding her tiny hourglass waist, staring at the well-shaped ass, clenching her teeth from the pain of abstinence. That night, she had so many wet dreams, she had to get up before Michiru and take a cold shower to lower her temperature. She imagined all sorts of things, from the classic, romantic love-making, to the harsh chaotic bondage sex.

- _Are you just going to sit there and not say anything to me?_ Usagi turned her head. _Ruka?_ She caught her off-guard, deep burried in her own thoughts.

- _I... I... Uhh... For how long were you aware that I am here.. k-kitten?_ Haruka tried to cool down.

- _Ever since you entered the door, I was hoping you would sit next to me. Never would I've thought that you are so shy._ the Queen teased her.

- _I am not shy. s_ he coughed. _I just thought I shouldn't disturb you._

 _-Don't be silly! Come... sit._ and then she patted the spot next to her, making Haruka remember about the conversation she had with Michiru, the last night they slept at Usagi's house. ' _My Michi-chan... how could you ever believe I would do such a thing? For a girl?'_ And then she looked at her friend, though Usagi was not just 'a girl' - she was the girl that stole Haruka's heart without even realising. Fast enough though, she forgot about her lover and concentrated on her Queen.

 _'_ _Stupid Mamoru... Usagi is young, and God, so beautiful, she is warm and tender, she is everything a man could ask for. If I would have you, kitten, I would cover you in flowers, I would play lullabies for you until you fall asleep, I would love you until none of the sorrow you have will feel like it was ever there, and even after, I would always hold you hand and kiss your head, I would take you to the most beautiful places and you would never feel sad again'_ Haruka skipped a sigh. _'...If only you would be mine...'_ The sailor shook her head at those thoughts that seemed to come from nowhere. She didn't know what was wrong with her because she never felt like that for her Queen. She loved Michiru from the bottom of her heart, their destinies were bonded since forever - they always were the two lonely senshi that fight together... that stay together. This new feeling of Haruka, felt so intense, so full of desire and passion, that it first felt like it was only about physical pleasure. She would never hurt Michiru, but can anyone choose who to love and more important, can a heart be forced NOT to love?

The time flew away so quick, Haruka didn't even notice until everyone started to exit the room. It seems like all this time, the only things she did was to stare at Usagi's cleavage and stockings, and from time to time at her notes.

- _It was a good lecture. I have a spare hour right now so I'm heading to the library. I hope to see you soon, Ruka._ and she kissed her long on the cheek.

- _Okay.. Bye kitten._ Haruka waved dreamy and watched Usagi's skirt swinging playfully, almost reavealing but not quite, yet sexy enough to make you crave for more. For a few moment Haruka just sat in the hallway and then she hit her head, remembering she had to meet Michiru soon. Fortunately, she's a good runner so she reached to Michiru as fast as she could.

The rest of the day, Uranus had her head in the clouds, she barely even payed attention to the courses and when she met Neptune, she completely forgot to tell her about seeing Usagi. However, when she finished the seminars, she texted Usagi to meet at the Cafe, just like she planned with the other sailors, in order to find out more about Usagi's feelings after breaking up with Mamoru. They agreed to go to a new opened cafeteria with a vintage inspired theme, that even had a Jazz band that played there. When Haruka reached the Cafe, she could already see Usagi at one of the wooden tables, drinking a coffee and being very concentrated to the Jazz band.

- _Koneko-chan!_ she greeted her with a big smile and kissed her cheek.

- _Hello there, what took you so long?_ Usagi glanced at her and then she looked back at the band. _They play such nice music, they are really good at what they do._

Haruka was a little surprised about the Queen's appreciation, she never thought Usagi was the jazz-type, nor that she would give so much attention to any artistic activity in such a way. She started talking about jazz music and she actually seemed to know a lot about it which made Haruka even more amazed - she was talking with passion putting herself in a light that Uranus never seen her before.

- _Usako, can I take a sip from your coffee until mine comes? I'm really thirsty._

 _-Help yourself._ she pushed the coffee towards her friend.

Haruka brought the coffee up to her lips and noticed the faded lipstick stain on the cup and she licked huskily, while looking into her companion's blue eyes, then took a small sip.

- _God, it's so bitter. Do you always drink it that way, Usako?_

- _I guess I like it 'cause it keeps me strong._ she winked.

- _You surprise me, Koneko-chan. You drink bitter coffee, you really know a lot about Jazz Music and actually appreciate an artistic activity, you cook well, you run in the morning, you are responsible and ALSO take an engineering class, which by the way you owe me an explanation for._ Haruka concluded while leaning towards her.

Usagi took a sip of her coffee and had a moment of silence, that despite what you might think, didn't feel awkard for Haruka at all. She actually fell comfortably staying in silence with her like that, admiring her beauty, so she gave her a moment to contemplate.

- _I changed, my Ruka, darling._ she finally talked and made Haruka tremble at her words. _I had Chibi-Usa and Mamoru and I became more mature because I had to. I had to be a good mother for my child..._ she paused. _And a good wife to my husband._ Usagi gave her friend a deep, long look, that felt sad and bitter as her coffee. _Since you left, even though I had them, I was lonely._ Haruka knew she was reffering to all the sailors but in that moment, her words sounded like it were only spoken to her. _I had time to discover myself and I discovered something burried deep inside, a flower that I had to cherish and grow, like a baby that just discovered the big world. I found myself interested in art and technology, that's why I chose to go to college, 'cause you know, I never finished my studies and since my daughter is big enough to take care of herself now, I decided it's such a great opportunity for me. And I was thrilled to find that you three are going to the same university with me._

Haruka remembered the day at Usagi's house.

'- _So Ruka..._ Usagi intrerrupted Minako and obviously alarmed Haruka as she was so deep in her own thoughts. _Did you finished your studies at the University yet?_

- _Actually..._ responded Michiru as she touched her partner's hand and looked at her while talking. _We dropped out in first year but we thought that coming back in town for Chibi's birthday was such a great opportunity, so we decided to stay here and finish our studies..._ she squeezed Haruka's hand... _TOGETHER._

She turned her head from Usagi and now she was deep inside her lover's dense blue eyes reasembling her element, the ocean.

- _What a surprise..._ a voice came by the door - Taiki. _We thought about staying here for a while too._

- _How come?_ Haruka raised her eyebrow.

- _Princess Kakyuu gave us some free time to spend on Earth, she said we deserve a break for all the work we did for our planet._

 _-That would be it?_ sighed Ami.

- _Yeah.. I guess._ Taiki looked a bit surprised.

- _So... what college will you two be going to?_ Usagi adressed to the outer senshi lovers.

- _Hitotsubashi University._

 _-Is that so?_ the Queen sipped from her coffee.'

- _Koneko, I want to talk to you about something. After you and Mamoru broke up, you didn't seem to be that much affected. But you know me, I always feel when something's wrong with my kitten, and I know you are not okay with this situation. Please, talk to me if you ever need to. You know I will be here for you no matter what. But you have to talk to someone, or else it will eat you alive._

Usagi that was until that moment, contemplating at the band, turned her head and looked straight into Haruka's eyes, with a serious expression.

- _Ruka, please, come closer to me._ she whispered tender and Haruka was a little shaken, wondering what Usagi was thinking about but moved closer to her anyway. The Queen was now silent again, avoiding Haruka's eyes. She played with her fingers a while, like a baby, smiling often from the corner of her mouth. Uranus noticed Usagi's long, thin, white fingers, with sharp red nails and tensed herself thinking how they would feel on her skin. The smaller girl let her head rest on Haruka's shoulder, still playing with her fingers and another five minutes passed without any of them speaking one word. Haruka smelled her rosy scent and with her hand, she started caressing her Queen's face, slowly discovering a soft cheek, so cold that it made her shiver. Then, Usagi put her hand over Haruka's that was laying on the table and her hand was soft and cold as well. In that moment, a sensation as powerfull as a lighting came through Haruka's hand, all through her heart and it felt like she died and was brought back to life with a dephibrilator. She felt conected only through their hands, like the whole universe stopped to venerate this moment of romance.

Usagi lifted her head and was now, only a few inches away from Haruka's face. She spread her lips and her breath invaded the taller girl senses. Her breath was fresh and cold and when it touched her friend's lips, her heart started pounding loudly, making her ears clogg from the pressure. She couldn't hear anything other than Usagi's breath, not the Jazz music, not the noise of the people, not even her heart anymore. Only Usagi's breathing. Haruka couldn't blink, the Queen was approaching even more and was admiring the girl's lips, biting her own, then looking back temptingly in Haruka's eyes. The Queen's eyes were a blue void of hope, that anyone would drown into if they would give enough attention to, big and seductive, it was nearly impossible not to fall in love with. Her lips were covered in a peachy lipstick, she had a velvety texture and her lip lines were as soft as the waves of the sea, in the middle, curving into a full, lively form.

Haruka's nipples hardened in anticipation and she realised it was a bad day for not wearing a bra. They popped out through her white shirt and her legs started shaking. Uranus blushed profoundly and her breath rate accelerated. Usagi raised her eyebrow, she put her hand on Haruka's leg and slowly made her way through her feminity. Her hand was still cold, and it only made Uranus more aroused by the feeling that she gave through her pants. Haruka had her heart in the throat, a dry mouth and a frozen body. Usagi though, didn't go all the way, and stopped right between her tighs, grabbing teasingly. She took a deep breath and gently rubbed her nose towards Haruka's. The taller girl was insanely aroused, it felt like she was catching fire any moment now.

 _-Ruka._ giggled Usagi. _Your nose is bleeding._ she said while handing her a piece of paper to whipe it off.

- _Oh my God, let me go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Hold on._ Haruka quickly ran to the bathroom and managed to stumble by a guy's chair.

The guy had black hair and was really close to their table and when she stumbled, he dropped a swear but Haruka didn't even hear him, she was too agitated. Yet for Usagi, his voice seemed familiar. He was staying with his back towards Usagi and talking to another guy, while drinking a beer that remembered Usagi of Mamoru, because it was his favourite one.

In the bathroom, Haruka opened the tap and cleaned herself up, while looking in the mirror, all sweaty. ' _What happened there? Was she about to kiss me? Was I about to let her? What's wrong with me? I'm so pathetic. I don't deserve a Queen. I don't deserve Michiru either. How could I even think about it?'_ she thought and smashed her fist onto the sink. She drank some water and then cooled herself down. ' _I can't do that to Michiru, I have to control myself. I don't even know what came up to me. She's my Queen and I can't possibly have these type of feelings for her. I am supposed to protect her. If I let my feelings go, nothing good can come out of it. I could't bare myself if I would make her suffer.'_ she sighed. When she went back she wanted to appologize to the guy that she stumbled about but he wasn't there anymore. ' _Maybe he left' s_ he tought and got back to her chair, finding Usagi frowned and with her hands clenched, looking blank at her coffee.

- _Are you okay, kitten?_ Haruka worried and got back to her place.

- _Yes, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Can you give me a ride back to my house? It's getting late._ she smiled and took a look at her phone.

- _Of course Koneko, let me pay for our drinks and then we're good to go._

 _-Don't worry, I already payed. s_ he said, taking her purse and grabbing Haruka's hand, rushing to the exit.

' _Something's not right. Is it my fault?'_ Haruka was thinking as she watched the golden headed girl, opening the door. ' _Does she have feelings for me? Did I break her heart by stopping from kissing?'_ she thought while inserting the key. ' _Koneko... if you would only know how much I would've want to kiss you...'_ she glanced at her friend that was staring outside the car's window, looking troubled.

 **Next day, at the University**

 _-So Haruka-sama, how did it go with Usagi?_ Ami asked Haruka as her and Michiru were all three seating on a bench in the campus.

- _I told you many times not to call me sama. I'm Ruka for you or at least Haruka-chan. All right, blue head? s_ he said as the patted Sailor Mercury's head. _It was good, I guess. I told her she could tell me anything when she feel like. I couldn't rush into it. She's still sensitive._

 _-Also, it's not a good subject, talking about ex's on a date._ Michiru giggled.

 _-Jealous much?_ Haruka gave Michiru a rushed kiss and made Ami blush.

- _Ami-chan there's nothing you haven't seen before._ winked Haruka.

- _Well, although I would love hearing more about your date, I have to get to my music class._ Michiru gave an air kiss to Haruka and glanced at Ami. _I'll see you later, little pingeon._

It was Michiru's first music class since she started University, she was excited, holding her violin tight at her chest, turning everyone's head when she passed through the corridor. She heard that the music room was as big as a theatre, and there would often be organised plays and concerts. Her turqoise hair was waving dreamy as she almost reached the room. Right before she could enter, she hear a beautiful sound made by an instrument she couldn't really recognise but felt so familiar. She stopped and listened for a second.

If she wouldn't know better, she would say it sounded like the voice of a mermaid, luring sailors to their deaths. She smiled at this thought, because the music was so profound and fiery, though its splendor could not hide the slight sorrow tent. It felt like a song about a brave heart that never gave up but that deeply, is hardly wounded and need a great love to heal her. Michiru was amased by the passion that the person transmited through her song and by the fact that she could understand perfectly the message that the song was built around. Yet still, she couldn't manage to figure out what instrument was this person playing, though she was about to find out.

She slowly opened the door that craked but didn't seem to bother the player of the song, because it didn't stop. Entering the room, she discovered a woman with long golden hair hold in two braided tails tied up with red bows, wearing a tight, white dress, sitting on a barstool chair, vividly playing a big harp, her back facing the door. The harp was covered in gold, with rich flower details and at the bottom a figure that reasembled an angel, holding the instrument. The whole image was angelic, the girl's hands and fingers were moving in waves, precisely, sure on their movement, revealing the experience of the player.

Michiru sat in silence, waiting for the player to finish her song, admiring the seraphic sight, she could imagine growing wings out of the girl's back, her hair fluttering in the breeze, with little angels running and dancing in a madness flow. She imagined her sitting in the middle of a flower field, with freshly green grass, clear blue sky, butterflies and birds flying in infinity, a mild river close-by, with pure cold water and the sun bathing the surroundings. It was such a beautiful image that thesong was giving her, that when it stopped, she clapped in tears.

Not little was here wonder, when she found out that the girl playing the harp was...

- _Usagi?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** So Usagi REALLY is interested in arts. Huh. Who would've thought? I wonder if that will change Michiru's perception of her. Review and tell me your thoughts. Cya next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _-Usagi?_

 _-Did you enjoy my performance..._ the Queen stood up ... _Chiru?_

Michiru was not only surprised by the name Usagi used, but also by the fact that she proved to be the amasing singer that gave her chills down the spine, making her dream about beautiful places and everything while managing to look like a goddess. She needed a moment to regain her mental balance, as she was truly shaken by what she just discovered.

- _Usagi I... I didn't know you know how to sing... nor how to play the harp. Uhm... You were amazing, indeed._ Michiru barely spoke, with her voice frequently interrupted by her breath.

- _Would you like to join me in a song?_ Usagi offered.

- _Uh.. sure._

And then they both sat down, Michiru opened her violin case and took a moment to listen to her heart, which was beating faster than normal. Her hands were violently shaking, she blushed and turned her face away so that Usagi won't see her. She could smell the rosy perfume that was filling the room but now, staying closer to Usagi, the scent was even more powerfull. She looked at the Queen, who was switching her legs, crossing them the other way, so she could value her beauty. Until that moment, she never even realised what a gorgeus Queen she serves and her status sure suited her so well. Seeing her sitting in a light that was amplifing her features, Michiru almost felt envy.

Usagi chose to play a song of Bach, that Michiru knew too and so they began interpreting. Never would Michiru thought that she would see her Queen in such a position, looking all pretty and playing an instrument that sure was no that easy to play. She saw Usagi keeping her eyes closed while singing and she figured that she was playing the harp for a long time, because she already knew the places of the strings. With her eyes closed, she looked even more angelic, if that was possible. Michiru was taken away by the song and while watching her companion she couldn't help but realise how incredibly good the song was describing her view.

 _'_ _A beautiful maiden, with golden hair,_

 _Blue eyes, white dress, sitting on a chair._

 _She smells like roses, oh so well,_

 _She has a voice as pure as a bell_

 _Oh, dear goddess in the sky,_

 _Why does this girl makes me sigh?'_

Michiru kept repeating these words into her head, the entire song and slowly she figured what a strong bond she tied with Usagi while playing the instruments together. She felt united with her in ways that couldn't be associated with friendship nor with the Queen - guardian relationship. Neptune pressed her hand on her heart thinking _'What is happening to me?'_

 _-Michiru? Are you busy right now?_ Usagi talked as she covered her instrument with a black canvas. _The class was canceled, I got a message from the lector._

- _Oh, then.. I guess not. Why?_ Michiru smiled and put her violin in the case.

- _I am going to take a walk in the park near-by. Would you like to keep me company?_ Usagi grabbed Michiru by the hand and looked her in the eyes.

Neptune couldn't say no to that look, even though it wasn't the normal puppy eyes look that Usagi gave her, so she nodded and they both went to the park. It wasn't such a hot day, the breeze was floating through the trees, making the wind bells clink shyly. The grass was of a brilliant green, with small white flowers growing here and there and balancing when the wind blew. The two girls were walking silently, Michiru holding her violin with both hands and from time to time glancing at Usagi that seemed to have no expression. The wind bells and the flowers weren't the only ones to bow to the breeze, as Neptune could figure, seeing Usagi dress swinging on one leg to the other, complementing her pale, translucent skin. ' _Stunning legs you have, my Queen'_ Michiru smiled inside her head.

- _You play violin so well, Chiru._ Usagi interrupted her thought. _I've always fancied you._ Neptune was surprised by the compliment and didn't say anything for a few moments.

- _Oh Usagi, you are so sweet. You play the harp really nice too. Honestly I wasn't expecting this from you, you really took me by surprise. So you could say I fancy you too._ Michiru tried to catch Usagi's eyes but she was searching for a bench to sit.

Finally, she found a bench that was protecting them from the sun and that was also more private than the others. Michiru was the first one to sit and then Usagi, who sat really close to her friend, even though the bench had enough space not to keep them uncomfortable. She let her head lye on the backrest and closed her eyes, lowering her breath. Neptune was still unable to tell what was that feeling she had ever since she met with Usagi that day. She felt incredibly calm and warm with her, she compared that feeling with the one she had whenever she was with her lover and she couldn't find any difference. ' _That's so strange. Why am I feeling like hugging her right now? Why do I have this urge to be close to her?'_ she asked herself.

In that position she was able to analyze her friend and she found out that her white dress was almost see-through. In the sun rays, she could somehow see Usagi's lingerie and she could tell that she was wearing a nude lace-only bra, with no filling, matching her panties. Raising the corner of her mouth, she wandered her eyes over the Queen's body, discovering her strong abdomen and her little belly, giving her a tingling sensation between her tighs. She appreciated her round breasts that were now easy to see and admire, she also acknowledged how lovely they were connecting to her thin neck and how sensually they were highlighting her cleavage. Michiru bit her lip.

She never thought that her Queen was that attractive but then again, she never really payed attention to these kind of details. ' _Now I see what my Ruka sees in you, Usagi. You really grew up to be a gorgeaus lady.'_ She saw Usagi's tighs slightly separating and she felt her palms sweating. She never believed that an insignificant thing like this could be so sexy, but apparently it was.

- _I'm surprised you didn't ask me about Mamoru, yet._ Usagi talked, with her eyes still closed and catched Michiru off-guard. She cleared her throat.

- _Well, didn't you talk to Haruka yesterday? I thought you didn't want to discuss this with anyone else other than her._

 _-I'm a bit concerned, Michiru._ she confessed and lifted her head up, now looking at her friend. _I didn't talk to Chibi-Usa yet. She doesn't know anything about this situation and I... I am afraid she won't rationalize well._

 _-Usagi don't worry. You have to have trust in your daughter that she will understand your choice. She is a big girl now and you should talk to her as soon as possible. The longer you wait, the more you'll fear about it. Besides, she is the princess and she has to be mature in her behaviour. Everything will be all right, you'll see._

 _-Michiru, you are such a good friend._ Usagi said and hugged her friend tightly.

Michiru could feel Usagi's breasts, crushing on hers and even though the moment was inappropriate, she couldn't feel more aroused. The Queen's hot breath was reaching Michiru's ear and made her tremble, as it was one of her favourite thing to be subjugated to, whenever she was making love to Haruka. She simply loved when Haruka was either whispering or just blowing in her ear, while penetrating her with two fingers, so that familiar feeling made her shiver.

Usagi, that was holding her hands around Michiru's waist, pinched her slightly, yet still, didn't let go of the cuddle. She moved her face and now, her lips were almost touching Neptune's neck. Usagi rubbed the tip of her nose on Michiru's collar bone and then with the most tender move, she pressed her lips on her neck and kissed it strong. Neptune was unable to move and she couldn't understand what was going on. She remained still but inside her body, the blood started rushing through her veins, burning, feeling more like fire rather than liquid. She stopped breathing and her heart was pounding so loud that she thought even Usagi could hear it. And she could. She let go of the kiss but her forehead was resting on Michiru's shoulder and her hands were still holding her close to her body.

Michiru didn't know what to think or how to react. She felt a terrible desire of grabbing the girl's face, to kiss her and passionately make love to her. She slowly moved her hand and touched Usagi's leg, observing the coldness of her perfectly porcelain skin. She felt chills down her spine and even though the Queen was so cold, their embrace was hotter than Hell itself. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through the golden hair and the rose scent awakened again and delighted Michiru's already hightened senses.

- _Would you like to go to the Museum with me, tomorrow?_ Usagi spoke like a whisper and her breath entered the cleavage of Neptune's shirt, all the way to her breasts, hardening her nipples.

- _Is this a date?_ Michiru exhaled deeply and bit her tongue, as a result of her nipples rubbing against her bra.

- _It is, yes._ Usagi let go of the hug and gave her a mysterious look. _I'm taking you at 8._ she said, kissing Michiru's cheek and leaving her in shock, but not without smiling persuasively.

On her way meeting Haruka, Michiru was replaying the current events in her head. _'What just happened? When did I even started to be attracted to Usagi? And more important... is she attracted to me? Ugh, I can't tell Haruka what happened, she is already protective enough. I don't need her to be jealous on Seiya and me too. Plus... I am sure it was all in my mind, nothing really happened there. I was.. needy. I didn't have sex with Haruka for three days, that's it. I don't even know why I was worrying about. Huh...'_ Michiru's head was a mess, she was so preocupied by her own thoughts that she didn't realized that all this time, the two girls were being watched from a shadow.

 **7:30 o'clock, in Michiru and Haruka's appartment**

- _I can't believe it's you who got a date from Usagi and not me._ Haruka trew a jeering remark.

 _-You had your date, it's my turn now._ Michiru responded as she bent for her shoes and revelead some ass to her racer lover.

- _Well I can see why she invited you in the first place. Can I get a piece of that too?_ Uranus gave Neptune a small spank and then passed her fingers through her short hair.

- _Maybe later._ she winked and continued getting ready, which left Haruka in a daze. She couldn't believe the violinist turned her down like that.

Michiru was wearing a yellow-ish coloured dress, with black heels and a black transparent shawl, covering her naked arms and shoulders. She was dressing girly all the time but she only dressed this elegant when Haruka and her were going on a date. It was easy to see she put a lot of effort into her outfit, which made the racer worry about her intentions. Haruka did joked about her date with Usagi, but she never thought it was something important, more like a friendly date, and seeing her partner like that, it gave her some serious trust issues.

- _At what time will you be coming home?_ Haruka adressed to her in a grave tone.

Michiru looked at her companion with a silly smile.

- _Since when are you worried about when I'll be coming home? Are you actually jealous?_ Neptune didn't take her seriously.

But before she could answer, a car honked outside and lights came rushing into their room.

- _Oh, this must be Usagi. She's early._ the violinist looked at the clock on the wall and then gave her lover a hurried kiss, making her way out.

When Michiru opened the door, Usagi was staying in front of her, wearing a feminine tight black suit, with a white shirt unbuttoned, leaving her cleavage exposed, an self-tied bow tie hanging on her shoulders like a scarf, black heeled boots, and her hair tied up in a voluminous high ponytail. She was holding a white rose which was meant for her partner of the night, yet not even the rose smelled as good as Usagi did that night. Michiru felt a slight scent of cologne, hiding under the more powerful rosey one. She couldn't help but compare Usagi and Haruka. She saw the racer dressed up in a suit multiple times and she was the most sexiest tomboy she had ever seen, but Usagi... Usagi didn't look like a tomboy at all. She looked like a puma ready to kill some, with her well-trained body, full curves and a deadly look in her eyes, which brought Michiru's attention on her face. A fine line of black eyeliner covered Usagi's eyelids, hosting long curled eyelashes, thing that made her look even more cat-like. The red lipstick she wore was defining precisely a naughty smile.

- _Aren't you gorgeus, honey?_ Serenity gave Neptune the rose she held and made her blush while avoiding her eyes.

Short time after she gave her the rose, Haruka showed up at the door too and was petrified to see the beautiful Usagi, that was going to take her lover to the museum that night. Sure she was also amazed by how feminine Usagi was in that suit and about how she never looked like that when she wore one. She sighed thinking that maybe Michiru admired her too and thought she looked better than her. Haruka was now between two opposed feelings, one of strong lust and love for her Queen, and the other one was a raging jealousy.

- _You look good, kitten._ Haruka finally found her words.

- _I promise I will bring her back safe and sound._ Usagi smiled seductively, then grabbed Michiru by her waist and whispered something in her ear. She took her to the car and left Haruka staring at the two of them until they couldn't be seen on the street.

Haruka's mind was all over the place, she couldn't find a place to sit so she was wandering the house, thinking about how Usagi will hold Michiru's hand and show her beautiful art, thing that she knew she loved. She was afraid, because Michiru told her about the little moment she had with Usagi in the music room at the University and she also remembered how much she knew about the jazz music, which could only mean she was now truly interested in art. This thing, among the fact that Usagi was now a more mature and good-looking woman, made Haruka wonder if Michiru was indeed attracted to her and if that date had a more meaningful purpose.

She smashed her fist in the wall and fell on her knees in agony. She was no sentimental but the thought of losing Michiru over Usagi felt shattering. Her body felt rigid, heated by the content inside her head, she felt ready to take back her beloved one, she stood up. One step more and she would take the keys and drive right to the museum, yet inside her, something was transforming now: what first felt like envy for the Queen taking the violinist on a date, it was now reversing. Remembering how she felt about Usagi the other day, at the cafeteria, made her feel both guilty and jealous. Guilty, for thinking like that about the Queen when she had Michiru waiting for her at home, and now enviness for the fact that she took Michiru on a date, and not her. She calmed down and her head felt like it was going to explode.

Uranus decided she should go for a run, to take some fresh air and clear her mind, as this thing always helped her when she was in pain. It seems like she wasn't kidding when she said she can't believe she took Neptune out and not her.

 **At the museum**

- _This one is lovely, isn't it?_ said Usagi as she pointed out to a picture showing a mermaid sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean, while the sky was stormy. She took Michiru by surprise, as she couldn't really concentrate to the paintings, being too busy admiring the more picturesque view: Usagi.

Michiru nodded and both of them continued walking through the museum, listenting to the orchestra that was mantaining the atmosphere. From time to time, Serenity was catching Neptune's sight and was touching her thin cheek.

The aqua haired girl was slowly but surely falling in love with her blonde companion. Haruka was completely erased from her mind and now, she was only imagining romantic circumstances which involved Usagi. She imagined walking with her in a park, with cherry flowers surrounding them, holding hands and stopping for a kiss every ten minutes. She imagined Usagi driving her pink Cadillac, along the beach at dawn, the wind dancing through her long hair, fastening the speed and driving and driving... all night until they reached God knows where. And they would lay on the grass and make love until the sun would rise and then drive again all day long. She felt her heart racing and her feet felt numb, making her lose her balance.

Usagi catched her friend as she was about to fall.

- _Are you all right, darling?_ Serenity looked deep in Neptune's eyes and it only made her feel even more dizzy. _Do you need to sit down?_

Michiru quickly grabbed Usagi by her waist and placed her ear on the chest, listening to her heart.

- _No, just hold me like that._ she embraced her with ardor and closed her eyes.

The Queen didn't say a thing and brought Michiru closer to her. The difference of height between them wasn't that big of a deal but still, Usagi was a little taller than her, must have been the boots. They stayed like that for what it seemed to be hours, people were passing by them and if only the two women wouldn't be breathing, they would've thought it's a divine sculpture of two lovers embracing till death will tear them apart. Neither of them brought up any sign of withdrawal but eventually, Michiru felt like she had to say something to her friend.

- _Usagi?_ she raised her head and she was now, only a few inches away from her face. _Why did you ask me out?_

 _-What do you mean 'why' ? You're such a sweetheart._ she said, surprised and touched Michiru's nose.

- _Yes, but why? Is it something between us? Did we.._ Michiru bit her lip and turned her head, breaking up from the embracing. _Did we had a moment today?_

 _-What are you talking about, Michi? I wanted to take you to the museum, as I knew you like these things and I really wanted to see this exhibit with you. You're my friend, Michi... right?_ Usagi lifted her chin with her fingers and searched for an answer in her eyes.

' _Friends...'_ thought Michiru ' _Of course we are friends. Where was I even thinking?'_ she felt like tears were about to fall out of her eyes and she didn't know why. She loved Haruka and maybe her feelings for Usagi weren't even true, looks can be deceiving. ' _Haruka...'_ she was now feeling sorry for her way of thinking.

The rest of the night, both of them were quiet, though Usagi didn't seem to have anything on her mind. Not the same we can say about Michiru who carried with her a heavy heart.

When they got back to the car, Usagi stopped Michiru and pushed her violently with her back on the car. She grabbed Michiru's face and her eyes turned to stone.

- _Are you mad at me, Michiru?_ the Queen spoke and fondled her face as it was a precious diamond.

Michiru swallowed in vain but couldn't give her a response. Usagi moved her hand on her neck and with the other she placed the violinist's palm on her hip. She started to slowly lift Michiru's dress, cutting her breath, forcing her leg between hers. Teasing with back and forth movements, her hand finally reached Michiru's soft skin and pressed her sharp nails in it, making her moan. Neptune didn't understand what was happening but she didn't want to rationalize nor stop her. Usagi was watching her crawling under her tender touch, and felt her leg between Michiru's tighs getting wet.

- _Oh... Usagi..._ she moaned and leaned her pretty head back.

Serenity felt her hips being forced to move, as Neptune put her leg over her waist, clearly enjoying the situation. The Queen stroked Michiru and then brutally kissed her on the neck, their breasts rubbing against each other's. A groan resonated in the night, which belonged to Michiru, feeling more aroused than ever. Unable to hold herself back any longer, she slipped her hand in Usagi's cleavage wanting to discover more of the woman's body. Serenity carresed Michiru's body and headed to her private part, at first, touching softly, as it was an expensive piece of art, but then, with all her will she grabbed her whole, making her scream.

- _You're doing so good._ Michiru barely said through her screams.

Usagi removed her leg and squatted, lifting her dress and making Michiru hold it so that it won't stop her from what she was doing. With the middle finger she pushed through her wet panties and started doing circles. Neptune found that thing incredibly stimulating and moaned for more. While still playing, with her index finger, Usagi moved away the underwear, which by the way were white lacy thongs, and then she gently touched her clitoris. Michiru spread her legs, making room for what she knows will be next.

- _Yes, enter me._ she begged and a lonely tear fell on her cheek.

Usagi introduced one finger and the natural fluid only made it easier to slide in. Michiru's muscled relaxed and welcomed her friend in a warm and wet embrace. Serenity stood up and brought her whole hand, grabbing her vagina like she was holding a glass of seasoned red wine, but still moving inside of her. Another finger was in, yet the movement remained the same, with her palm pressing on the so called 'mountain of Venus', giving Michiru a full experience. She kissed her on the neck again, and that's what woke up Michiru.

- _Are you mad at me, Michiru?_

- _N-no.. s_ he shook her head trying to erase the fantasy from her head.

- _Good. Because Haruka would kill me if you'd come home sad._ Usagi smiled and opened the door for her friend.

The road was clear, the night was deep and the stars were shining amazingly. Michiru was admiring them and for some reason she couldn't feel heavyhearted anymore, she was happy. She looked at the Queen next to her and when Usagi tried to switch the speeds, she put her hand over hers and they held hands the whole time. Serenity gave her a comforting smile, letting her know it was okay, then her eyes went back on the road. Michiru could now appreciate Usagi's features under the moon's light and let me tell you, no kidding, she wasn't the Queen of the Moon for nothing. Neptune felt safe and secured with her, but more than that, she felt loved. Even though it wasn't the way she wanted to, she was loved.

Parking on Michiru's driveway, Usagi and Michiru stopped for a moment, still holding hands.

- _Thank you for this night, Usagi._

 _-Thank YOU, for coming. It was a pleasure to have you with me, my beautiful mermaid._ Usagi said in a huskily voice and then leaned, giving Michiru a kiss on the neck, to conclude the night. This time, Usagi's kiss didn't feel passionate, it felt shy, almost friendly but with a slight melancholy in it, and Michiru didn't feel aroused, she felt soothed and calm.

Usagi waited until she saw her friend entering her house then drove away in the night.

 **Inside Michiru and Haruka's appartment**

Michiru turned on the lights, put her keys on the hanger and found Haruka sitting on the kitchen couch, in the dark.

 _-How was your date?_ Haruka spoke nonchalantly but visually tense.

- _Hello to you too._ Michiru giggled. _It was fine, I got to see some beautiful ocean-related pieces._

 _-Well I am glad you had fun. When are you bringing her home to meet me?_ Uranus joked as she raised up, approaching Neptune.

- _Oh I see, you took my place now?_ she lifted her eyebrow while she took off her shoes. _My feet are killing me. If only there would be someone to give me a lift to my room._ she sighed provocatively.

Haruka didn't wait any longer and lifted Michiru as she was a feather, making her laugh like a child. When she got her on the bed, she started undressing her slowly, but then she noticed something on her neck.

- _Michiru, what is this?_ she pointed the red mark on her neck. _Did Usagi kissed you? Michiru what the fuck? What did you do?_ Haruka started freaking out, remembering all the thoughts she had when her lover left with Usagi. All those thoughts and now even more were coming over her, overwhelming. She punched the bed so hard it almost craked, her eyes getting red and her face heating.

- _Ruka... wait. No._

Haruka was punching whatever she could find, throwing clothes and furniture all over the place, cursing like Hell. _'I didn't cheat on her because I loved her, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings and this... this is what she's doing to me? With Usagi? How could she do that to me?'_ these thoughts and more were running through the racer's head. Michiru skittered to her, trying to stop her rage and almost got hit but happily, Haruka would never beat her up.

- _Ruka, let me explain. It was nothing like that, I swear. It was.. a friendly kiss. There's nothing to worry about. I promise._ Haruka had tears battling in her eyes but she listened to Michiru and cooled down. They both went to bed and Haruka curled at Michiru's chest, sobbing but still not letting the tears get away.

Neptune told her about the night she had and soon enough, both of them fell asleep, embraced like two sweet pigeons in the late dark night.

 **At Usagi's House**

The house was as empty as it could be a big house like that, with only person living inside, Usagi locked the door and undressed herself, grabbing a black satin robe and a pair of fluffy slippers. She switched on the lights in the kitchen wanting a green tea, looking in her phone for only she knows what. The water steamed up quickly and she poured it in her porcelain cup, with the phone still in her hand.

She was biting her lip while mixing in the tea, with her eyes lost and her mind wandering. She took her phone then she put it down, she lifted it and put it down again, for several minutes until she finally made up her mind. With shaking hands, she reached one last time for her phone, searched a number in the agenda and then dialed. A few moments later the person she called picked up and a thin voice came from the other line.

- _Hi mom._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Hope you liked the little Usagi x Michiru moment and you don't hate me for bringing up another fantasy instead of a real sex scene. Just make sure to stay tuned and I won't disappoint you. :D Don't forget to review, you guys keep me going. How do you think the conversation between Usagi and Chibi-Usa will go on? **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** Cya next chapter! :)

Update: I have the next chapter and depending on the number of reviews, I'll post it as soon as they will appear. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** So, uhm, I wasn't planning on posting this so soon but since it was Valentine's Day and I just finished watching the new Sailor Moon Musical - Un Nouveau Voyage, I had a lot of inspiration. There you go, the new chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

 **PS:** I'll often introduce lyrics so if you recognize some, you'll know. Mostly there will be from Michael Jackson and T.A.T.U. but whatever will come into my head I shall write it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Hi mom. What's up?_ said Chibi-Usa with a voice as pure as her mother's.

- _Hello sweetie, how are you? Is everyhting okay there?_ Usagi's voice was shaking.

- _Yeah, why you asking? Is it something wrong?_ she quickly figured out cause she knew her mother so well.

- _Baby... I... I have to talk to you about something. You know... your daddy and I..._ the Queen took a deep breath.

 _-Mom. What is it? You know you can tell me everything._

 _-I just don't want you to be hurt or think that it is because of you..._ Usagi stopped from spinning in her tea and now she was staring in it, like her eyes were trying to read in it a way to tell her the truth.

 _-Mom?..._

 _-You know... ever since you were little, your father and I... ugh... I had you born, we raised you to be a beautiful princess that at some point will rule the kingdom and we loved you so much. In fact we will always love you the most, because you will forever be our little girl and nothing can change that._

 _-But?_

 _-But me and him... There was nothing left there other than our duty for our kingdom and our future._

 _-What do you mean?_ Chibi-Usa's hands were stroking the phone. She knew what her mother was going to say but she didn't know how she was supposed to react. What she was supposed to say to her. What was it going to be like from now on. Many questions were passing through the pink haired girl that left for college, far away.

 _-Sweetie, we are getting a divorce._ Now there was only silence left. _But just because we don't love each other the way we used to, it doesn't mean that we don't care about you anymore, or about each other._

 _-Mom..._ her voice was low and tears were trying to break through her eyes. Chibi-Usa got her eyes from her mother and despite the colour, her eyes were as soft, warm and brave as the Queen's. And alike hers when she was her age, they could betray any emotion.

- _I'll still be your mother, and you'll be my daughter. Nothing has to change between us and we are still a family, it's just... just a matter of perspective. I know you are mature enough to understand this situation, Chibi-Usa. And understand that we are not trying to hurt you and this doesn't happen because of you. We simply can't get along anymore. We're doing this because it's the right thing to do. Please, please, honey, don't hate me._

 _-MOM STOP! Are you crazy? I could never hate you. Especially for doing something that makes you happy._ the Princess was talking between hiccups. _And if that's what makes you two happy then who am I to be against? The fact that I am your daughter shouldn't matter because as you said, you will still be my parents. And I don't want you to have a miserable life because of me, mom._

 _-That could never happen, baby. You make my days brighter and my life better._

 _-And so, I understand you. It's okay. Just... don't hate each other, yeah?_

 _-We won't. Like I told you - your father and I still care about each other. Just, not like that. I'm glad you are so understanding with this situation. Now let's talk about you._

And so, they talked all night. Chibi-Usa told her about a guy she met at the University and how he reasembled Helios, her first love. She told her how well she was getting along with Hotaru and Setsuna and all about the beautiful campus she was staying in, and promised she will send her some pictures. Usagi couldn't be more happier that she got along with daughter about the divorce and sure now she could sleep better, even though she was sleeping alone.

 **Friday, at the Cafeteria**

All the sailors left in town decided to meet up for a coffee at the vintage cafeteria where Haruka and Usagi had their little chat. Even the Starlights were there, everyone attending to Usagi's full of joy manifestation about the fact that her daughter understood her. It was a true relief and it took a stone off her heart. Everyone was happy for the Queen and Seiya, seeing her all milk and honey, decided it was about time to make a move, though he couldn't really figure out where he should start.

- _Hey, you remember the Game Center Crown, right?_ Makoto brought up in discussion. _You won't believe this, but Motoki's grand grand son opened a strip club in the place of it. I heard it has quite some success and attracts a lot of clients._

 _-Shut up. For real?_ Rei laughed it off.

- _Yeah, I passed by a few weeks ago with a recently married friend and I was thinking... Since our Queen is now a bachelorette again, we should take her out there and celebrate. Who knows, maybe some sexy fireman will give you a lap dance just for you._ Makoto winked at her friend and they all started laughed but eventually, they thought it was a fun thing to do, since they were all grown-ups. They decided to meet on Saturday night and bring Usagi a wedding veil, to keep up the joke.

 **Saturday, at evening**

 _'_ _Okay, this is my chance tonight. I have to get dressed up nice and impress Usagi. Since she's single and happy now, I finally can make a move.'_ Seiya started remembering his time with Usagi when they were young. He remembered how good he felt around her all the time and how she, would maybe fall in love with him if she didn't have Mamoru. It was unbelievable how, even though she didn't know anything from him since he left to America, she still was loyal to him. ' _Hm... I'd love to have such loyalty from her too. Maybe... one day...'_ he thought staring on the window at the big and round full moon on the sky.

He dressed up in the suit he had on when they first saw each other, at the airport, even though he was sure she won't remember. The whole way to the club, Seiya was thinking of a way to begin his so called performance with Usagi, they were supposed to meet at 11pm in front of the club. In the club, they got a table reserved for all of them, close to the dancing strippers. The atmosphere was soaked in cigarettes smoke and heat, the music was loud with the bass beating in their ears, the dancers were for all kinds of preferences, from skinny Asian girls to muscular African men.

- _I can see why this place is so popular._ Usagi told the others while staring at some guy that was giving her sweet eyes, making Seiya, Haruka and Michiru jealous, no one knowing about the other.

After a few shots, they all gathered around the pole table of a brown skinned girl, black long hair with breasts that were surely filled, dressed in a sexy bee costume, if you could name the small piece of fabric a costume. Slowly, almost everyone was getting tipsy, mostly because of the atmosphere but the tequila shots had their guilt too. Except for Haruka, Taiki, Ami and of course Usagi, the drivers to be more exactly, the others started acting according to their beloved drinks. Yaten and Minako, started making out phrenetically, Rei and Makoto found two men that might or might not be married and Seiya was drooling looking at the Queen. Even though they weren't under the alcohol influence, Taiki and Ami finally took some steps forward into their relationship and decided they would go on a date the next day. Michiru, oddly or not, wanted to get drunk, following the guiltiness she felt after the day she spent with Usagi and now, having both her and her lover in front of her, all sorts of feelings started to accumulate in her mind. Haruka was a bit worried about her lover but even herself, couldn't take her eyes off Usagi and was getting offensive whenever Seiya was trying to make a move. Useless though and she knew that, because now Usagi was free to make whatever she wanted, since she was no longer linked to Mamoru.

- _Did you come here to stare at me or at the strippers?_ whispered Usagi in Seiya's ear as she saw him, uncontrollably drooling all over his shirt.

- _I would like to stare at you strip._ he responded, loudly, letting everyone hear their conversation. Haruka got tense.

- _Don't be a jackass, Seiya._ Haruka punched his shoulder, hard enough to make him lose his balance.

- _Oi! What's your problem?_ Seiya was mad now and the alcohol didn't help that much.

- _You're my fucking problem!_ Uranus gritted her teeth and pointed at him.

- _Ruka, it's fine. He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing. I don't mind._ Usagi simply lifted her shoulders and they both calmed down.

Soon enough after the small fight they had, the brown skinned girl saw Usagi wearing her bride veil and challenged her to a dance.

- _Oh come on Usagi!_ said Rei, swinging from one leg to another. _Don't chicken out! Show Mamoru what he lost! s_ he said pushing her to the dacing pole.

- _But Mamoru is not here, Rei._ Usagi giggled.

-S _ure he is, I saw him while I was talking to Antonio. s_ he pointed at the table where Makoto and her met the two men but beside them, no one was else was there, especially Mamoru.

- _Right._ Minako said as she finally let go of kissing Yaten. _And there also is an elf selling drugs in the bathroom. Don't be stupid, Rei-chan. Why would Mamoru be here?_ the blonde girl started laughing like she heard the best joke ever.

- _Nevermind! You should go there and dance Usagi. I would say you only live once but uhmm.. you know._ Rei winked and everyone started laughing. After they cheered her name, they finally convinced her to get up and dance.

The brown skinned girl got down from the dancing pole and Usagi was lifted up by Haruka's strong arms, which wasn't that much into this whole stripping thing but inside, she couldn't deny the pleasure of watching Usagi. The only thing that she didn't really liked, was that everyone was about to see her. She would've enjoy more to have a 'private show'. And so, Usagi started moving her body in ways that could make anyone crazy about her: her hips were doing circles while her legs were seductively walking around the pole, her hands were going up and down the cold steel, making Seiya remember the dream he had while we passed out at the party.

* * *

'Usagi slipped her other hand underneath his shirt, pinching gently. In one move she unzipped his pants and moved her hand, patting the bulge. She then, grabbed him by the ear, bitting slowly, with her tongue doing circular moves over his lobe, while her hand was choking the lump through his boxers. Seiya, still frozen by the scene, felt blood rushing between his legs, hardening the bulge. After Usagi moving to his neck, kissing him, he relaxed and left his head rest on the seatback, closing his eyes. ' _Is this Heaven? Am I dead?'_ Seiya asked himself.

After a few moments, Usagi began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing him wherever she would want to. She draw an S with her tongue on Seiya chest, making him loose his mind.

- _O... dan... go..._ he moaned, breathing loudly. '

* * *

- _Odango..._ he said for himself, while his hands were holding his head, looking at Usagi.

The Queen put her leg around the pole and with one hand she strangled it, so that she could spin around it with her body curved like a snake. Everyone in the club started cheering and gathering around the sailors. Slowly, she removed one of the stripes that was holding her dress, then the other one and now, she was caressing her own body. As her hands went up and down, from her breasts to her thighs, so went the eyes of the audience. She lifted the corner of her dress, revealing the white stockings she had on, then she turned her back to them and started unzipping it. As the piece of cloth fell, Seiya quickly grabbed it and whistled, ecouraging her. Usagi was now left with a white satin peignoir, white stockings, her bride veil and golden high heel shoes. Michiru blushed, Haruka clenched her fists as she bit her lip and Seiya... Seiya was thinking about Usagi like they were on their honeymoon, and Usagi dressed up like this, just for him. He imagined himself taking off her stocking with his teeth only, then kissing every inch of her tighs.

Usagi climbed up the pole and spinned around it as she got down. She rocked her head, and her hair glew in the darkness of the room. Now, every other stripper stopped and they also gathered around to see the sexy woman moving. She pressed her ass on the bar and slowly took the pose of twine, reaching the floor. Seiya was amazed and now he was imagining all sorts of sex positions he could do with her like that. Michiru hid her face in Haruka's chest, knowing that watching Usagi like that, would do no good to her already corrupted state of mind. In the background, a remix of Marilyn Manson's song, 'Tainted Love' was playing...

'Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

I've lost my lights

I toss and turn I can't sleep at night'

 _'_ _Pretty accurate about our situation Usagi'_ thought Haruka ' _If only you'd know how many nights you kept me awake. How many nights I lost, thinking about you and how many times I woke up dreaming of you.' s_ he bit her lip. _'Gomen. Demo... there's no way we can work, are.. too much of a drug for me.'_ she thought, like she was speaking to Usagi herself. _'I can't run away from you. Like... like I'm being tied up, I feel like I have to smell your scent everyday, I feel like I have to hold you and look after you, to protect you and to... love you.'_

'This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love'

 _'_ _I have nothing more to offer you, Usagi. And I... I don't understand what else do you need of me? Why was Mamoru better than me and... why did you never understood that I... I wanted to be more than just friends... Odango-atama...'_ Seiya on the other hand, was almost begging for Usagi to love him back, in his head.

As she climbed again she let go of her hands, stretching on her back, her hair touching the floor, with only her legs around the pole, in the admiration of the crowd. Being high like that, she couldn't help but notice a lonely figure, in the back sitting at a table, strange thing considering that everyone else was there to watch her, even the strippers. She bent forward with her face close to Seiya's and gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose, making Haruka steam from jealousy. Then, with all the strength she had she climbed the pole, and then let herself fall on her hands, with the ass facing the sailors. ' _Nice view, though. Can't be mad on that'._ thought Haruka. She shook her hips and then brought her legs together, making an '8' in the air.

After a few more dance moves, she asked Seiya to return her dress and got down from the dancing pole, with everyone clapping around her.

- _Wow, Usagi! Sure you're not a secret stripper?_ Makoto said as she winked at her friend.

- _Maybe I am, who knows?_ she smiled back.

The sailors bought a new round of shots and celebrated Usagi's freedom. Seiya was now sitting next to Usagi and from time to time, he was whispering things in her ear, making her chuckle. Haruka was trying to look the other way so that she won't start a new fight. It trully was none of her business but Seiya was a single man, Usagi was a single woman and they were both able to start a relationship, thing which was unbearable for Haruka. Usagi would often look deep in Seiya's eyes and even kiss him on the cheek, really close to his lips. Michiru was no fan of the situation but still, she was calmer than her partner and with her head starting to clear up, she also started to feel Haruka's tension. After all, they do feel the same.

Underneath the table, Usagi was touching Seiya's leg and pinch when he would get closer to her. Truth is, he was getting mixed signals with the Queen. He wasn't really sure whether she really liked him or she was just being flirty. While he was staying beside Usagi, he could sort of see her peignor popping out of her dress and so the image of her dancing at the stripping pole, dressed like a bride, stained into his brain. Once again, he had thoughts of them, after their wedding, going in their honeymoon and Usagi dancing in his lap dressed up just the same he saw her tonight.

- _Sure you don't want to drink anything, Odango?_ asked Seiya, removing her hand, as her touch finally did it's job and gave him a boner.

- _I'm fine, hun'. You know I'm driving, but if you really insist you could get me a coffee. Bitter please, no milk, no sugar. And if I think about it better now, you can put just a teaspoon of vodka in it. All right?_

Happy that he could bring something to her, he left to get the coffee she asked for. Haruka decided it was time to tell Usagi that she was rushing a little with Seiya.

- _Koneko-chan?_

 _-Hm?_

 _-Can I speak to you outside for a little?_ Haruka frowned and let go of Michiru's hand that she was holding until then. They both went outside and Usagi took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air of night, then she looked at the stars.

- _Aren't they just wonderful tonight?_

 _-Yeah, one in particular, as I see._ Uranus responded, making Usagi roll her eyes over the obvious remark.

- _What is it, Haruka?_ she turned at her and grabbed her by the hips, getting her closer and painting rosy spots on the cheeks.

- _Aren't you rushing this thing? You didn't even divorce completely from Mamoru and now with Seiya and all... I just couldn't help but notice your sudden attraction to him. At the party too and tonight, the way you look at him and kiss him on the cheek and nose..._ Haruka pushed Usagi gently and looked away from her.

Usagi understood what was going on so she embraced her guardian from behind and rested her head on her back. She gripped Haruka's shirt and moved one finger through it, touching her skin, making her shiver.

- _Haruka... I'm finishing the divorce papers tomorrow when I'm meeting Mamoru. As for the rest, I know that you will protect me no matter what, and I thank God for this but you need to let go of this tight cage you keep me in. You're always afraid that I will have my feelings hurt, or the other's. You always worry about me and the others, but never about you. You never worry about your feelings. Or... are you?_

 _-What do you mean?_ Haruka placed her hand over Usagi's that was now, all inside her shirt.

- _I mean... maybe you don't want me to get involved with Seiya because you have feelings for me... and you're jealous._

At those words, Uranus turned her body so that now, it was facing the Queen again.

- _Kitten, you know. I've always fancied you. But the reason that I'm worried for you it's not because I'm jealous. And I'm not._ she lied.

- _Then why are you?_

 _-I just... Am._

When they got back in the club, Michiru and Seiya were staring at them, whilst the others didn't even notice their disappearing. Haruka took her spot next to Michiru and Usagi next to Seiya, but their eyes never left each other's. Neptune tried to rip off some words from her companion but she didn't want to tell her anything about what she told to the Queen, making her worry even more than she already was.

- _Guys, it's getting late and seems like the club is clearing from people. Shouldn't we go too?_ Makoto told the others, the alcohol losing its effect on her too.

Soon after, they payed their expense and decided to meet some other day.

- _Gomen nasai, mina!_ spoke Ami. _I forgot I was in charge for the ride and drank some alcohol too._

 _-No worries, we have two more seats in our car and Haruka could get Rei-chan home, since they all go in the same direction._ Taiki offered.

 _-Yeah but there's still one person to be driven home._ Ami counted on her fingers, as a twitch that she had.

- _Then, there is no other way but to take Seiya out of your car._ Usagi chuckled. _I'll bring him home later, me and him have some things to discuss. And you get to drive the ladies home._

Even if Haruka wasn't that happy about it, she had to agree with the others and so everyone left to their homes. Usagi was driving fast, making Seiya almost pee in his pants and even had to pull over a few times so he can throw up. Eventually, all the alcohol he had inside, had been spilled out and now, he was hungry.

 **At Usagi's house**

- _What would you like to eat?_ Usagi said as she bended over the fridge door, letting some panty lace at sight. _I have soup, rice and some fruits. Or I can make you some fries if you like._ she turned around and surprised Seiya staring at her lingerie. _Hm..._ she laughed softly. _Naughty boy... do you like my lingerie?_

 _-I like what's underneath it better._ Seiya flirted.

 _-I'm sure you do. And did you like my dancing?_ she started getting closer to him, walking like she was on a podium, her legs stepping one in front of the other.

- _I'd sure like to see it again._ the sailor responded but was a little surprised that she flirted back. Most of the time, flirting was his territory.

- _Seiya?_ she spoke his name as she put her hands on his chair's handles, bringing her face closer to his.

- _Oi._ he swallowed in vain, looking in her big blue eyes.

- _What do you think of me?_

 _-Uhm... Usagi I... ugh... I don't really know what to say._

 _-Oh._ she sounded hurt.

- _Just... I think of you every day and I dream about you every night._ her eyes started to glow. _And I think about... holding you in my arms and singing to you and... kissing these lips..._ he said and moved his fingers over Usagi's lips. And in that moment, Usagi pressed her lips on Seiya's, hungrily. Seiya was completely under her spell, he couldn't move nor think. It was the best moment of his existance and he had to make sure this time was real, so she pinched himself. And it was real.

He grabbed her face and tried to bring her lips closer, even though it was impossible. Her lips were soft, velvety and full. He could taste the strawberries in her gloss and thanked for himself that she didn't change that habit, as it was one of his favourite things about her. For a few seconds they didn't even move their lips, they were just pressed onto each other but after that, Usagi started licking his bottom lip and biting his upper. It was funny that Seiya started seeing stars over his head, being completely dragged into the moment. He admired how sharp her teeth were, and how good they felt to be biting his lip. Her breath was fresh and cold and when it met Seiya's hot one, they merged into a little cloud of passion. They both had their eyes closed, simply enjoying the moment that they have been waiting for all night.

Usagi touched his neck and then down, caressing every spot, until she finally reached his jacket and started unbuttoning. And with every button she would let go of, Seiya would shiver in anticipation. It wasn't a dream, but it sure felt like one. He realised it was his time now, to remove something off Usagi so he tried to reach her zipper but failed, in her amusement. The Queen brought her hand to her back and started unzipping it slowly, then when her dress fell on the floor, she pushed it away with her heel, an incredible arousing view for the man in front of her. Now, she was again, looking like a bride, in her white peignoir, white stockings and white veil.

- _You're so beautiful, Usagi._ Seiya managed to speak, with his mouth still open, almost drooling.

- _Am I?_

And she kissed him again, this time quickly, lowering on his neck, sucking, leaving marks of love, as an establishment that from then on, Seiya was her possession, and he sure didn't mind. By himself, he removed his shirt but when he tried to unzip his pants, Usagi's hands stopped him. He was still sitting on the chair, with Usagi giving him thrills down his spine, from all the kissing-sucking game she had going on. She went even lower, on his chest and pushed him so that we could relax on the seatback of the chair. He left his head fall back and all of a sudden, it felt like in his dream, only this time he was sure not letting her go.

The Queen was sharing vibrant kisses on his collar bone, her hand piching lightly his nipples. She licked the mark on his chest that he had ever since they two fought together and he got injured. Then, just like in his dream, she draw an S with her tongue, all over Seiya's chest, just this time, slower, from his neck all the way to his belt. Seiya was muscular and pale, hard as stone since he trained so much the whole time he was on his planet. Usagi glided her nails through Seiya's six pack, like in a labyrinth, making him shiver in pleasure. He knew what it was coming and that only made him more aroused, thing that could be easily seen by the size of the bulge in his pants.

She pushed her nails on the bulge, through his pants then procedeed into unzipping them, undressing him and throwing his pants on the kitchen table, only one foot further. Now, he only had his red boxers on, that had to be taken off too, so Usagi grabbed the edge, wanting to pull them off.

- _Wait!_ Seiya stopped her, with his heart in his throat. _I want to undress you too._ and his words put a smile on Usagi's face.

She stood up, waiting for him to remove her clothes as well. But first, he made a circle around her, observing her every curve and shape of the body, whilst she stayed still, with her eyes in the ground and smiling. He stopped behind her, he moved her hair, throwing it over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. Seiya put his hands on her hips and leaned forward, kissing then licking the back of her neck, feeling her tremble in his arms. He moved to her ear, and bit with hesitation, while his hand pulled the ribbon that was holding her 'bride costume', and fell to his feet. Now, she was only wearing the stockings and her white lacy thongs that matched her peignoir. Or used to.

He carresed her arched back, gently, as if it was a fragile flower but he still didn't have the courage to face her. The Starlight considered he had to take a moment and appreciate the wonderful things that he was about to see. He placed a kiss on both of her shoulders, inhaled deeply, her scent mesmerizing him, and finally he turned her so that she could look at her whole. A growl skipped from his throat at the view of Usagi's breasts. They were just as he imagined, big, round and well shaped, with soft pink nipples, pointing towards, like they were yelling at him 'suck us... suck us'. He exhaled, visually pleased by what he saw.

- _You're so beautiful..._

 _-Yeah, you said that before._ she took his hands and put them on her breasts.

They were firm and soft to the touch, he felt her nipples hardening, tickling in his sweaty palms. He started massaging them, doing circles but gently, and moved the way Usagi leaded him. He got closer and leaned in order to smell their scent. With his fine lips he kissed her neck and she embraced him tight, pressing her breasts on his hot skin. She kissed him once more, as passionate as the first time, sticking her tongue inside of his mouth, licking and biting slightly, their tongues were glissading together, exchanging liquids and feelings.

Suddenly she stopped and looked in his eyes.

- _Is everything okay?_ he asked worried that she might change her mind about them.

- _I want to suck you. s_ he said, grabbing his bulge then slowly sliding on her knees.

Seiya propped against the kitchen table and let himself to be undressed by Usagi, while he felt like he was in the seventh Heaven. She took off his boxers and admired his manhood, then she leaned and with circular moves, she liked the bottom of his penis. The feeling of her tongue on Seiya's member was incredibly delightful and couldn't be compared to any other feeling he had before. She lifted her tongue, licking his strained vein that was highlighting the middle of his penis, up to his head. Without taking her mouth off him, she uprised her eyes and looked straight into his, while she kissed the tip of his manliness and shivers went through his body. She swirled the very tip of her tongue over the tip of his penis for a few moments until he gasped and the tiniest drop of crystal-clear pre-cum squeezes out. Then, still without breaking the sight, she covered his penis with her mouth and he moaned intensely.

With one hand he reached and grabbed her left breast, squeezing, in order to give her some pleasure too and her stifled moan proved that he was. Her small mouth started extending over his length, covering every inch, her lips reaching his bottom. He was really impressed by her, since 8 inches of penis wasn't that easy to swallow. She gave him back and forth sucking motions, ripping every groan out of him, still looking into his eyes. The whole blowjob thing was arousing but Usagi looking in his eyes was to cherry on the top of the cake.

She began sucking harder and put her hand on his penis, repeating the motions but now with her hand strocking it.

- _Keep going... it feels so good..._ he moaned, now pulling her hair.

She started moaning as well and the sounds coming from her throat were vibrating on his penis. Her tongue was moving around his member and so she started twisting her hand over it, faster, at the same time with her mouth going up and down. Her hands were slippery but that only made the movement easier, giving him the time of his life. She licked. She sucked. She tickled. She caressed.

- _Odango, stop!_ Seiya pulled her off, right before he was about to cum and lifted her on the kitchen table, with her legs around his waist.

He pressed his penis on her belly and took a moment to breath.

- _Fuck me, now._ she whispered seductively in his ear, with his forehead resting on her shoulder.

- _Usagi, just so you know... I never did this before. You're my... first._ he said blushing deeply.

- _Don't worry, I'll teach you how._

And then, she took off her panties, grabbed his penis and started rubbing it over her vagina. He understood the move and soon enough, he was moving by himself, with Usagi enjoying it. He put his penis beneath her labia and teased her with his tip. She was wet, warm and soft, ready to welcome him inside of her. He pulled the tip of his penis inside and it started throbing. Seiya bit her lip then pushed brutally and enetered her, his member being sucked in almost immediately. Inside it was even softer, warmer and wetter than on the outside and her vagina was embracing his penis like two long lost lovers that were just now seeing each other after a long time. He screamed in pleasure as she started moving her hips on the table, guiding him.

' _She moves so good and it makes wanna cum right now, but I want to give her the best time, too.'_ he thought and grabbed her waist, lifting her in the air. Now, he was the one to lead, moving her up and down his penis, in the air, with her hands holding from his neck, biting so that she won't scream. Usagi wasn't that heavy weighted so that position felt just right to both of them. Her breasts were jumping, rubbing againts Seiya's chest, her rosy nipples. As she was jumping basically in his arms, he was speaking.

- _Odan... go... ata... ma... I've never... Never thought I would... Have the pleasure to..._

Wanting to change the position he put her back on the table but let her lie on it, while he penetrated her, also being easier for him to speak.

 _-I've never thought I would have the pleasure to..._

 _-Fuck me._ she continued.

- _Yes._

 _-No. Fuck me harder._ and that made Seiya laugh but he did as she told him and moved faster, deeper inside of her, making her scream this time without hesitation, while she was tossing under his moves.

He grabbed her breasts, preventing them from bouncing and often squeezing them, while their possesor was moaning. Usagi's body started to heat, while Seiya's was already on fire, sweating from every pore. He held her firmly, forcing her to move the way he wanted to. He spread her legs and lifted them in the air, holding her shins so that her muscles won't get tired. With his penis filling her vagina, it felt like they were made for each other, her inside molding on his member, embracing every carving. He could feel his blood rushing inside of him, steaming hot, his senses hightening, sparks coming from inside of him. He felt connected to the aroused woman, laying on the kitchen table, letting herself entered by the man that couldn't wish for more.

' _After this, I could die happily. This is all I ever wanted. Her.'_

She tighten her inside muscles and closed her eyes, pressing her nails in Seiya's arm muscles.

- _Seiya, I'm cumming!_

Then he grabbed her hand and hold it tight.

- _Then let's cum together._ and leaned forward to kiss her, then both screamed as he clenched his buttocks and the white and warm liquid came through his penis, filling her inside with a wonderful pleasure and relief.

- _Seiya..._

 _-Odango..._

After minutes of just gathering back their strength, finally, he pulled out his penis, but not without slamming it on her labia, making Usagi shiver in excitement.

- _We should shower now... I don't want to be sticky while I sleep next to you._ said the Queen as she raised up.

Seiya couldn't believe his ears. They just had sex and now, she is saying that she wants him to stay the night and sleep with him. It couldn't get any much better. She took his hand and he followed her to the shower. She opened the tap and hot water came rushing over the two lovers.

- _Would you wash me?_ asked Usagi as she handed Seiya a sponge soaking in soap.

He agreed and proceeded into massaging her back with the sponge, and with his hand caressing her.

- _If you do that, then you'll HAVE TO fuck me again._ she winked at him.

- _I wouldn't mind._ he smiled and kissed her, moving some hair out of her face.

They embraced and the water covered them both, they were burning of love and they just couldn't get enough of each other. Seiya finally felt like his feelings for Usagi were mutual and that made him really happy.

- _I wish I had met you earlier._ he said but his eyes looked sad.

- _You met me now._ Usagi cheered him up by kissing him on the nose, the way she did at the club.

After they finished showering, Usagi dressed up in a pink silky nightgown and she gave Seiya PJs she bought for whenever she had unexpected guests, just like it happened now. She lured him into bed and he was pleasently surprised to find that the sheets were made of silk too. She turned her back on him so he could capture her in his arms. Her still half wet hair smelled as good as he imagined, even better, her body was curvy but delicate, her skin was softer than the silk. He held her tight all night long and it finally felt right.

The next day, Seiya knew he had to leave. The night was beautiful but they weren't still a thing and plus that, Usagi had to meet Mamoru to finish the divorce papers. They had coffee and breakfast together. Usagi cooked for him only wearing a kitchen apron that was barely covering her breasts. He loved seeing her like that and he felt just like they were married. They laughed and had a great morning together. As he was about to leave, he felt like he had to tell her something that he should've told her long ago. He stopped right before exiting the door.

 _-Odango?_

 _-Mhm?_

He looked her deep in the eyes, she kissed him so to end.

- _I..._ he inhaled.

- _Next time come as a woman, okay?_ Usagi chuckled.

But he didn't have the courge to tell her, so he just agreed with amusement even though he knew it wasn't a joke, and left the house, swearing to himself that he will tell her next time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Oh my God, what a chapter! *wipes of sweat* Please review and tell me your thoughts. Also, what do you think will happen with Mamoru and Usagi when they'll meet to finish the divorce papers? And as a suggestion, pay attention to the mysterious figure that seems to follow the sailors. You'll find about it later and everything will make sense but until then, who do you think it is? Ugh so much to say, though I'll leave it to you. Cya next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

 **Explanations in the text**

Yuzuki = gentle moon

Mitsuo = shining hero/man

Jupiter's canvas meaning the sky, since Jupiter in the roman mithology was the sky father

The suffix 'tan' added to a name/nickname is mostly used in anime/manga and it means the mispronunciation of the suffix 'chan', often made by a child. However, if an adult uses this suffix, he's using it with sarcastic purpose.

10 000 japanese yen bill almost equals 75 euro or 83 american dollars

119 is the emergeny number in Japan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On his way home, Seiya thought about last night, wondering if Usagi's feels were romantic or just purely sexual, even though from time to time, he could feel her being passionate in a way that didn't seem shady at all. Like the time when she woke up in the middle of the night, then, probably thinking that he was asleep, she wishpered in his ear _'You are good enough'_ and got back to sleep.

' _Maybe we have a chance? Maybe she finally realised we SHOULD be together and that she has feelings for me?'_ his face lightened. ' _Or I was just a sexual toy for her?... I don't know.'_ he sighed while he entered the door oh the hotel's flat where he was living with the other Starlights.

- _Aaaaaah! Put some clothes on, you moron!_ Seiya heard Taiki scream in terror, as Yaten was walking fully naked out of his room.

- _Morning!_ said Minako as she also got out of Yaten's room, only wearing a towel.

- _You can't be serious._ said Seiya as he watched the whole scene.

- _Don't you dare to talk. Where were you all night? I thought Usagi was supposed to bring you home... ohhh..._ Yaten realized. _Lucky you! Did you have fun, you wanker?_ he winked.

- _Shut up!_ he screamed and threw a blanket from the sofa on Yaten's head. _And put some clothes on. You're disgusting._

 _-I think he's sweet._ Minako defensed him and kissed him on the cheek.

- _Come Seiya. Let's let these two pingeons have breakfast and we can take a walk. Please don't set the kitchen on fire._ he turned his head to Minako and Yaten who were making out again. _And you can tell me about the night you had._ Taiki chukled and grabbed his friend by the arm, guiding him to the door.

- _Not you too!_ he bragged but got out anyway.

 **At Mamoru's flat, 10 a.m.**

Usagi parked her car at the shade of a tree on the other side of Mamoru's flat, crossed the street and started climbing the stairs. Her heels were making noise that echoed loud enough so Mamoru heard her ever since she entered the block. He waited her to reach the door and right before she could ring the bell, he opened for her, inviting her in.

- _It's so good to see you._ she hugged him friendly. _How are you?_

 _-I'm fine. I've been waiting for you, do you want some coffee?_ he smiled at her politely.

- _No, it's okay. Let's just finish these. It's getting awkard enough anyway._ she laughed.

They went to the living and sat down each at the end of the table, then put all the papers on the table.

- _So my lawyer said we need to make a partition of our belongings. We have to decide what's staying in my property and what in yours. Our belongings include the house, the cars, the motocycles and the bank account on our name. Are you listening? s_ he asked as she saw Mamoru staring at her in a weird way.

- _Yeah, I am. Keep going._ he shook his head and continued to stare at her.

It was weird, he could hear but surely he wasn't paying attention. After a long time when only Usagi spoke, finally they decided what's getting each of them. Usagi could keep her pink car and two more, while Mamoru would get the other three ones, so three cars for each other. Usagi could only get one motorcycle and Mamoru got the other four ones and the bank account but let the Queen keep the mansion. It was really not that big of a deal since Usagi had a bank account of her own where she had gathering money for eventual needs or emergencies. Since she was the Queen of the Earth and Moon, of course she didn't need to work, the thesaurus of the Moon and half of the Earth were hers anyways, while Mamoru only had the other half of the Earth's thesaurus.

She showed him the papers and the agreements she received from the lawyer and while she was still speaking about them, Mamoru made a move that confused her. She reached over the table for her hand and put his on hers. He was warm and his eyes looked sad, making Usagi wonder if he regretted his decision of breaking up with her. But anyway, she knew that the relationship between them was platonic and it would take a long time to get back what they had.

- _Mamo-chan, is everything all right with you?_

 _-I just needed to touch you, that's all. I missed you._ he tried to smile.

- _I missed you too._ said Usagi and covered their hands with her other, giving him a reassuring smile. _But are you sure that's all? It seems like you got something on your mind. I can feel that, I am still linked to you, you know that._ she was worried.

- _It's fine, Usako. Did you talk to ChibiUsa?_

Usagi smiled and remembered the conversation she had with her daughter over the phone. The next day after she talked to ChibiUsa, she sent fer the photos she promised she would. The campus was indeed gorgeous, with lots of gardens and beautiful flowers, they even had an aquarium and a planetarium. It seems like Mamoru and Usagi made a good choice letting her go to study in America, as she would have a lot of opportunities.

 _-Actually, I did. She took it better than I expected. She told me about how things are going on there and she also said that she understands us and as long as we don't hate each other, she is okay with this. If that's what makes us happy._

 _-What makes us happy._ Mamoru echoed and looked away from her eyes.

- _You make me worry about you, Mamo-chan. If there's anything you need to tell me, please do._ she tried to get back his eyes and tighten his hand.

- _No, I just think I got a cold, my head hurts. The papers seem fine. I understand the others will arrive by the middle of the week and we shall see each other again when they do. My lawyer promised that he will have them finished as quickly as he can, after we finish the partition. Until then..._

Mamoru was pale and really sick looking so Usagi believed him but still she had some doubt in her heart. She trully cared about him and she wouldn't let anything bad to happen to him, as well as to her friends. Even though she didn't love him either the way she used to, but more like a brother or a friend, she would've done anything to make him happy.

 _-Okay. Now tell me, how have you been? Did you found someone?_ Usagi looked at him with hope.

- _Not yet. There might be someone I met at the club yesterday but only time will tell._

 _-Oh you have been to the club yesterday, too? Which one?_

 _-Honestly I don't remember the name but I had pretty much fun. Maybe we should go together some time too. After all, we still rule the kingdom together, Usako._ he said and raised up, holding the Queen's hand as they were about to dance.

- _Sure we are. I'm glad you're okay, Mamo-chan. I'll see you next time, I hope you have a great day._ she said and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

- _I am now. Goodbye._ then he grabbed her and hugged her tightly as he was the last time he would see her. He opened the door, then watched her from the window as she got in her car and waved at him. He stayed at the window for about 10 more minutes after she left, staring in the void.

Usagi called the group and told them to meet her at the Cafeteria by 9 p.m., as she had something she needed to talk with them about. And by group, I mean Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako.

 **In the park**

Seiya was taking a walk with Taiki and even though the original plan was to get out and tell him about the night he had with Usagi, Taiki decided to leave him alone and instead he told him about his relationship with Ami and how things were going pretty well. He told him how smart she was and how many things he had in common with her. It seemed strange to him how he never gave her the appreciation she deserved, but he knew the reason was because at that time, they were desperately looking for their Princess.

 ***** BEEP BEEP*

Seiya received a message and he made a trully surprised face when he found out that it was from Usagi. He didn't expect her to reach him so soon, especially when he had doubts about her. He started jumping like a freak and had to be stopped by Taiki which was also taken by surprise by Seiya's reaction.

- _Seiya, what the fuck? Stop jumping already, people are staring at us!_

 _-I DON'T CARE! She loves me!_ then he ran away, leaving Taiki wonder what the hell he meant.

The message said she would come and get him from the hotel in one hour, giving him time to get back and change his clothes. When Seiya bursted in the hotel appartment, he didn't even notice the two lovers, having a sexy time on the kitchen table but eventually, Yaten yelled at him and Seiya remembered with joy his own night. He picked a casual outfit, yellow-stripped t-shirt, jeans and sneakers with a red snapback and a pair of sunglasses. There were still 20 more minutes until Usagi would arrive and the waiting was killing Seiya. He thought abot how lucky he was that after all, Usagi didn't just use him. Of course, he was still not sure whether she has the same strong feelings as he has for her or just slight ones but anyway, it was a good moment for him to find out and to tell her what he couldn't in the morning.

Soon after, he heard a peep outside and rushed to see if it was his beloved Usagi, and she was. Seiya quickly grabbed his keys and flashed on the stairs, like he was a teenager girl waiting for her date to come and take her to prom. Usagi was waiting propped by the pink car, with her arms crossed at the chest and a frowned face.

- _Oi! Odango!_ Seiya waved as he was waiting to cross the street.

Usagi smiled from the corner of her mouth, yet her face remained the same. He noticed and that made him worried: _'That doesn't look good. Did she wanted to see me because she regretted the night? No way...'_ he tried to be positive but the look on her face didn't help that much.

- _Are you busy right now? I need to talk to you, can we walk?_ she said as they both got into the car and drove to the park.

The park wasn't that crowded, only a few children with their parents and maybe a couple or two.

- _So, what did you wanted to talk to me about?_ said Seiya a little hesitating.

Usagi reached her eyes to the sky, trying to find her words.

- _Seiya. What do you think of me?_

 _-What do you mean? I thought I told you what I think of you last night._ he said smiling victoriously, grabbing her waist but she removed him quickly.

- _That's why I wanted to ask you again, today. What do you think about me after last night?_ she looked at him with sadness.

- _I don't understand, Odango. Why are you sad?_

 _-Just answer the question._

 _-I think of you the same. Actually I wanted to tell you something this morning..._ Seiya blushed.

- _Seiya, do you think I'm a slut?_

Seiya stopped in the middle of their walking and looked at the Queen terrified by what he just heard.

- _Tell me this is some sick joke, Usagi. How could I ever think that about you? How could you ever think that about YOURSELF?_ he was angry. No, furious.

- _Because... because I slept with you. And we weren't even a couple and you were half drunk and... and..._ one tear rolled down her cheek.

- _I would slap you so hard right now if I wouldn't care about you that much._ he smiled at her and lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his. _Odango-atama..._ he patted her head and all of a sudden Usagi seemed to be again the teenager Seiya met and fell in love with. With bright and big blue eyes, funny nose and he could even swear he sees those two buns again, even though her hair was let freely. He hugged her tight and continued to speak. _Odango, for me you are the most beautiful and gorgeus woman that I have ever met, with the biggest and warmest heart, with the most stunning blue eyes and you're also really nicely scented by the way. Never would I ever think that you're a slut, especially for sleeping with me. You are grown woman, Odango. You can decide for yourself and the fact that you chose to sleep with me does not makes you a slut. Ohh, how could you ever understand?_

She hid her head in his chest and she was listening to his heart beats as he was speaking.

- _I just need to know something, Odango. And I won't judge you for what you will answer me. But I need you to tell me._ he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. _How do you feel about me, Usagi?_

Her face was troubled, her eyes were stormy, holding from crying and her cheeks were dark red. She sobbed like a baby.

- _You always make me sentimental, Seiya. And I swear that... I would've never have sex with you if I didn't have feelings for you. And I have. It took me a long time and a divorce to finally realize, that I do have feelings for you._ she tried to smile but hardly, as she was still susceptible to start crying.

- _Oh Odango..._ he embraced her with passion and hold her head on his shoulder. Seiya felt so much happiness from Usagi's words that even him was about to cry. He never wanted to let her go and now, he didn't have to. _So, tell me. Does that mean we're a thing now?_

 _-Yeah._ she wiped off her eyes. _We're a thing._

Then Seiya lifted her up in the air and spinned her a few times, until she told him to stop so that she won't throw up. Firstly he kissed her deeply, his tongue carresed hers, tasting and sucking with fervour, then he looked at her once more and placed small and sweet kisses everywhere on her face, which he find out that she really liked. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart beating faster than it ever did before. He was happier than last night, when they had sex. He was happy that she didn't just use him for sex and that she had feelings for him. They stood in the grass, holding hands and embracing all day long. They remembered the times they spent together when they first met, and laughed about how clumsy was Usagi and how bad boy acting was Seiya. It seemed like they have been together forever, she would often raise to look at him, without saying a word, then kiss him.

- _When do you want to bring the news to the others?_ he said as he realized that the sun was getting down, painting bright coloures of red, orange and yellow on the clear sky, right before it would be eaten by the darkness of the night.

- _Not now. I'll wait for an opportunity but right now it's not the time. Not long ago, Rei was yelling at you for wanting to go boating with me and if I remember well, Haruka pushed you when you made that cheesy remark at the club yesterday._ she giggled.

- _Yeah, you're right. Just, let me know when you want to tell them so I won't be taken by surprise._ he placed his finger on her nose.

- _Well, it's almost 9 and I have to meet up with the girls. I'll try to introduce some details but I hope no one will figure out so soon. Meet me again tomorrow?_

 _-You can bet, Odango._ he said then patted her head and kissed her one more time.

- _Seiya? Maybe you should call me something different. As I told you before, Mamoru used to call me that and I just think we should get each other different pet names._ she smiled hopefully.

- _Then, what about Yuzuki? I think it suits you just fine, my little moon._ he moved his fingers over her lips.

- _Yuzuki-chan shall do._ she blushed and put her eyes in the ground.

- _You're so cute, Yuzuki-chan. Why are you blushing? Kawaii._ Seiya smiled and lifted her chin.

- _I don't know, it didn't happen in a long time. But..._ she looked in his eyes. _These new feelings I have are so overwhelming... I feel... I feel butterflies dancing in my stomach and warmth in my heart. I feel like it has been a long time since my body was... this warm._ she said and put his hand over her chest, so he could feel the heat.

It was true that her body felt nothing like it did before. Whenever Seiya would've touch her, her body would be cold like ice but now, it felt almost as if it was having a fever.

- _Now._ she cleared her throart. _How should I call YOU? What about... Mitsuo? After all, you really are my shining starlight hero. You were so stubborn to save me every damn time, I can never thank you enough for what you did for me._

 _-You're the one that makes me blush, now._ he hugged her tight.

- _I should go, my friends are waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow._ she lifted up on her tiptoes and looped her arms around his neck.

 _-See you tomorrow, Yuzuki-chan._

 **At the cafeteria**

- _So, Usagi-chan. What did you want to talk about?_ said Minako after they ordered some coffee.

- _I went to see Mamoru today, you know, for finishing the divorce papers._

 _-Oh no. Don't tell me he changed his mind._ Rei interfered.

- _No. I... I don't think so. I don't know._

 _-What do you meand you don't know?_ asked Makoto. _What exactly happened?_

 _-Well it was nothing serious but I felt like.. like he has something on his mind. He seemed to feel sad and lonely... but in a different way other than about out relationship. I don't know how to explain what I felt, it just... something wasn't right._

 _-And did you ask him about it?_ Minako approached her.

- _I did and he said it was just a cold. It's true he was looking really sick but still. He reached for me and we held hands almost the entire time. He said he missed me and when I kissed him good-bye, he said he felt better now. I can't understand if it's about changing his mind, although he was pretty cooperative about the papers, or if it's about something else that he doesn't want me to know about. I'm really worried about him, he didn't seem to be okay and I'm sure he's hiding something from me._

 _-Usagi-chan, you have to think if you're actually the one that worries about your divorce and you just overanalyze everything. Maybe you're the one not ready to let go._ spoke Ami and shocked everyone.

- _No. It's not that. It's true it wasn't me the one that wanted to break up but still, I don't feel like any more than just friends with him. And besides, I might or might not have met someone._

 _-YOU DID?!_ everyone shouted. _Who is it?_

 _-I can't tell you just now, but he really makes me happy._ Usagi blushed.

- _We can't force Usagi to do anything, now that she's the Queen, and I hate it so much._ Minako bragged and everyone laughed.

The rest of the night, they talked about Ami and Minako and the 'Starlight adventure' and everything felt like it was high-school all over again. Something was different about Usagi this night, she was more open and talkative than when they came for the party. Of course the sailors noticed but they liked her like that, so whatever happened to her it was a good thing.

The rest of the week, Seiya and Usagi went on dates almost every day, but didn't have sex again since the night at the club. Their dates were romantic, mostly they would go to the cinema but they barely watched an entire movie because they were making out unremitting. No matter how many times Usagi would touch Seiya, he would always tremble under her touch like it was the first time. They kept their relationship secret from all the sailors, especially from Mamoru, but they suspected that something was going on, yet they knew when it would be the time, the lovers will tell them. Only Haruka and Michiru, who didn't really spend that much time with the others, didn't know anything about the situation.

Finally, the day when Usagi had to meet Mamoru again so they can sign all the papers, came. She told Seiya not to worry, as he was really jealous, even though he knew she had to meet him and that she didn't feel anything for Mamoru anymore. He was waiting at the door for her again, and just like last time, he didn't even let her ring the bell. The door opened and she saw him even sicker looking than last time.

- _How are you?_ she put her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

- _Still sick._ he coughed. _This cold just won't leave me._ he joked and burried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

They sat at the table and he brought all the papers, hardly moving his legs in the blue slippers. Usagi started reading them and silence settled between them, for over an hour they didn't speak to each other. After a while, she signed the last document and pushed it towards Mamoru.

- _This is it... the last paper. It's done._ she concluded.

He lifted his eyes and his face was sorrow. His eyes, of a dark midnight blue were tempestuous, incarcerating Usagi's sight inside his. She didn't know what was wrong with him and she felt terrible because he was lying to her. She reached for his hand over the table and held it a long time, while they were still staring into each other's eyes, like their souls were trying to reach for one another. The divorce between them was more complicated then any of them would thought it would be. There were still feelings left unspoken, thoughts still hidden and hearts still not teared apart.

A lonely hot tear, rolled down her face. He stretched his hand and whipped it off, then rested his palm on her cheek. Usagi adjusted her face in his hand then placed hers on his, holding it and closed her eyes. Their mouths didn't speak but their hearts did. They were saying sorry to each other, they were saying they didn't knew this was going to happen, they were saying that it's time to let go.

- _I need to ask you one more thing, Usako._ his voice was trembling.

- _Anything._

- _I want you to come and see me, once a week, for one more month, and hug me. Just one hug a week. Then we can go each other on our way. Do you think it would be possible? Please..._ he had tears in his eyes that he didn't want her to see.

- _Yes. I can do that. Anything for you, Mamo-chan._ she approached him and hugged him as hard as she could.

Mamoru took her hand and kissed it softly, as a Queen she was. She smiled but her lips were sad and her eyes were gloomy. Usagi played with his fingers while she rested her head on his shoulder. The room was getting dark, as until then, the sun would light up the place. The sky was purple, signs of a storm approaching soon, the moon wasn't showing because of the black clouds that were covering Jupier's canvas. It almost seemed as if the moon didn't want to see the last moment between the Queen and the King, before they would tear apart for good.

Eventually, she had to go so he guided her to the door, then right before she could leave, he grabbed her hand and said:

- _Usako, I need one more thing from you. One last kiss._ he said and without waiting for her consent, he pressed his lips over hers, with his arms he brought her closer.

Mamoru's lips were thin and cold, unlike Seiya's that were exactly the opposite. She didn't know how to react, she didn't feel right about it, knowing she was dating Seiya, but she thought that was at least what she owe to the man that she build a life with. Usagi didn't feel anything romantic involved, but she could tell Mamoru was passionate about it. She let him kiss her, although no tongue was involved, he only kissed her on the lips, not too long, then he withdrawed, told her good-bye and closed the door, leaving Usagi stare in the void.

She walked down the stairs, thinking if she should tell Seiya or not. She didn't want him to know, because it didn't really mean anything, she didn't even kiss back and he didn't need any more reasons to be jealous. So she decided to keep it a secret for now and when it will be the time, she would tell him the truth. Right now, when their relationship was still fresh, it wouldn't be a great idea.

The next day, she met Seiya again. They went to a fancy restaurant, where they ordered seasoned salmon and a bottle of white wine to go with it. Usagi was wearing a long red dress with black high shoes and a pearled necklace matching her pearled earrings. Seiya was dressed up elegant too, with a black tuxedo, a soft pink shirt and a thin black tie.

- _Happy one week anniversary, Yuzuki-chan._ he clinked their glasses of wine.

- _You're so silly, Mitsuo-tan._

 _-I am the one being silly?_ he responded marveling over her remark.

- _We should get out like this more often. But you're not really the sophisticated dates type, are you? s_ he chukled.

- _Well if this is what pleases you, I can bite my tongue._ he said and brought her and her chair too, closer to him, making her laugh.

- _I love your laugh, Yuzuki-chan. You laugh so childish, it's adorable, but at the same time, you excite me with your innocence._

- _Oh yeah? And what else does excite you at me?_ she said, moving her fingers over the table, imitating a walk, then looked at him.

- _Let's see..._ he said, happy that after all this time, she finally flirted with him sexually. _Your eyes, really excite me. When you look at me like that, like you're undressing me right now, only using them._

 _-What about my hands? Do they excite you?_ she said as she put her hands and started moving them on his leg, all the way to his intimate parts, but without touching them.

- _Not really._ he lied, watching her moves, trying to provoke her.

- _What about now?_ she said and started patting the lump through his pants. He tried so hard not to let his guard down, so she would work some more in order to accomplish her goal.

- _And you were the one saying that I'm not the sophisticated dates type, then there you are, trying to give me a boner, in a public place and even more, in a luxurious restaurant._ he whispered in her ear but she only smiled with satisfaction.

She caressed it for a few minutes and finally, Seiya gave up and let the blood flow through his penis, hardening it. Usagi's eyes sparkled with delight for that she managed to succeed in her delicate operation.

- _I thought you said my hands don't excite you._ she bit her lip.

- _They don't._

 _-Oh, really? What about now?_ she said and unzipped his pants, moving her hand inside of them, then grabbed his manliness.

She stroked it and with her palm often putting presure over it, she moved her hand up and down, watching himself struggling not to show any emotion and betray what they were doing. He tried to exhale in short rounds, because his throat was fighting to hold back a growl. He blinked slowly but he was still alert to the surroundings. Usagi on the other hand, didn't try to hide it at all. She looked at him while her hands were doing the job frantically and when she finally felt the first pre-cum drop in her hand, she smiled victoriously.

- _Do they excite you now?_ she stopped.

- _No, but you excite me. Let's pay the bill and get out of here._ he whispered, unable to hold back anymore.

So they payed, even though they didn't finish their food, they finished the white wine and that's what made both of them horny. They took a cab, since the alcohol couldn't let them drive and on the way home, Seiya wanted to give her a sneak peek of what she was going to get when they get home. With his eyes on the rearview mirror, making sure they are not being noticed by the driver, he made his way through the cleft of the dress along her leg. She gasped with pleasure underneath his gentle touch, then spread her legs. He carresed her tighs, pinching softly then with his middle finger he teased her through her panties. Seiya kept doing that until he felt her getting wet, then with his index finger he moved away her panties, now fondling her labia. He distributed her fluids all over her vagina, so it would be easier for him to move. He held her clit between his fingers and squeezed it firmly, thing that made her shake and purr like a cat.

- _Now..._ she begged for him in a whisper and he knew what she meant.

Seiya introduced one finger inside her wet vagina then moved it in circles, with mild moves, touching every hot spot, as he knew she would like, since he was in fact a girl too, that masturbated sometimes. He got it in and out, then when he felt her relaxed enough, he introduced the second finger and with his thumb he dandled her clit. Usagi felt as if her inside was on fire, it has been a long time since she felt like that. She enjoyed the time she had with Seiya when they got back from the club a week ago but still, now, with his fingers he managed to touch every spot oh, so well.

Soon enough, the taxi driver reached to their house but since Seiya saw that Usagi was having a good time, he didn't want to intrerupt her, so he took out his pocket using his left, as we all know what was going on with his right hand, then gave him a 10 000 japanese yen bill and told him to drive some more, to the town, until he would tell him to stop and also to lift the panel that would cover the sight to the backseat of the car. Of course at that amount of money, the taxi driver agreed and assured the two lovers the intimacy they deserved, by turning the music louder.

Seiya turned back at Usagi and smiled, knowing it made her happy. She pushed away his hand, took off her panties which she shove in her purse then climbed over Seiya, now sitting in his lap. He quickly unzipped his pants then let her do the rest of the job. She spit on his penis in order to lubricate it, then shoved inside of her, her vagina swallowing it fast. Inside of her was as warm and wet as the last time, but now, in that position it was easier to introduce the whole penis and that pleased the both of them. He let her move because for him wasn't that much possible and so she moved her hips in circles, making him screm with delight. After a while, she started moving as if she was belly dancing, even following the rythm to a song she had inside her head. The feeling she gave to Seiya made him crave for her.

He brought her neck to his mouth and bit her hard then sucked, leaving a a big crimson mark. She inhaled deeply and bit her tongue, because the groan she was about to release, couldn't be cover not even by the loud music. He grabbed her ass, guiding her moves and feeling the full curves sliding in his palms, then he slapped her and she tighten her inner muscles, around his penis. Seeing that reaction, he slapped some more, until her ass was red and printed by his passion. He didn't hurt Usagi though, in fact she encouraged him to continue, until she moment she couldn't feel it anymore.

- _Let me suck your nipples._ he said and his nose burried in her cleavage.

She pushed down her dress, setting her breasts free and Seiya used his hand to lead them to his mouth. He licked her nipples, teasing them with the tip of his tongue, then started sucking in a frenzied way, the weight of her breast filling his mouth. The other breast was also taken care off, by being grabbed and squezzed, with the nipple held between his fingers. She started moving faster, aroused by the skills of her lover. Two more minutes and Seiya stopped playing with her breasts, grabbed her hair and pulled it back so he could watch them better, bouncing along with her in and out movements.

Once again, he admired the lunar beauty and thanked God he was given the pleasure, to make love to such a wonderful creature. In the obscure light of the moon, Usagi soft and white skin was sparkling, reminding Seiya of freshly fallen snow in winter. Her blonde hair with silver highlights glew in the dark the same as the moon on the sky, making him aware of how good her new nickname suited her. Her eyes closed only made her even more gorgeus, her black and long eyelashes contrasting with her paleness. Her mouth curved into a gasp, seemed like it was begging for being kissed, so he kissed her hard, covering the sounds she was making.

They were conecting not only their bodies but their souls too, the universe was witness to the fusion of the moon and stars, venerating the moment with a sudden meteorite shower that surprised the population of Tokyo, unaware of the beautiful thing that was happening on the backseat of a taxi. The phenomenon lighted up the sky and meteorites danced in their fall, bringing tribute to the two lovers, that were sweating under each other's touch. The last celestial body fell the brightest and set the sky on fire, as they reached their climax simultaneously, bringing joy to the galaxy.

One more week passed and they decided it was finally the time to bring up the news to the sailors. Usagi kept her promise and saw Mamoru that week, to give him a hug and told Seiya about it, yet not about the kiss too. Mamoru seemed sicker and sicker, paler and paler yet he still kept saying it was because of the flu. It worried Usagi so much, to the point where she would call him every day to make sure he is okay. However, they decided to bring together the sailors to a meal at Usagi's mansion, but thought that Usagi should be the one that tells Mamoru the news by her own. The sailors only knew that the Queen had something important she had to tell them and it made them worry it was about a new enemy so, as fast as they could, they reached to her house.

They all sat at the table in the following order: Usagi was the head of the table, on her left she had Seiya, then Ami, Taiki, Minako, Yaten, Rei, Makoto, Michiru and finally, by her right, it was Haruka. For the meal, she prepared chiken and rustic garlic potatoes at the oven and seasoned with white wine.

- _I'm glad that everyone managed to come to this gathering._ spoke Usagi as a true Queen.

- _We're always here for you, my Queen._ said Michiru smiling at her.

- _Yes, whatever you need, whenever you need, we'll be here for you._ Makoto said but in a more friendly way, rather than the polite way Michiru spoke.

- _The reason why I brought you all here, is because I have some news that I think it's time to share with you._ Usagi took a mouth full of air before she could tell them. _Seiya and I are a couple._

And at that anouncement, everyone cheered in support, as they figured it out already anyway, except for Haruka, who hit her fist on the table and Michiru who raised her shoulders involuntary, at her lover's action. Usagi gazed at Haruka, giving her a serious look and that only made her more furious but she calmed down because she didn't want to ruin her celebration. She knew if that was what made her happy, she should support her, cause after all, she was the most protective of the sailors.

The rest of the evening was eventless, but Haruka kept staring at the freshly announced couple, often trembling as Michiru tried to distract her by pinching her arm.

It was the third week of Usagi and Mamoru's agreement. She said that this time she will bring him to the hospital by herself, since she refused to go by his own will. It had been too much time since he got sick and she was afraid, that his life might be in danger. She told him about his plan and finally, he didn't resist her anymore and agreed to be taken to the hospital. So she settled to take him tomorrow from his place and see what's going on him.

The next day, she headed to his appartment, letting Seiya, that recently moved into her mansion, know what she was going to do. She got into the car and drove to Mamoru's place. As she reached to the door, she was surprised not to find him opening it right before she could ring the bell.

- _Mamo-chan?_ Usagi said after she pushed the ringbell's button a few times, wondering why he didn't respond. _Maybe he isn't home? But he knew we were supposed to meet today. Strange..._ she said and searched for the spare key that she kept in her purse, for emergencies.

She opened the door and called his name but still no response.

- _Mamo-chan? Are you home?_

She looked in the kitchen, in his office, in the bathroom. No one. Finally, she got to the bedroom and knocked, thinking that he might be sleeping or be exhausted by his sickess. Still no response. She craked the door and tried to look through it but it was dark. She opened it and she felt like the blood drained out of her body, making her unable to move at what was depicting in front of her.

Mamoru was unconscious on the floor, with dark blood coming out of his nose. Usagi felt like her world was tearing apart, she felt her legs getting week. She rushed to him and fell on her knees, holding his head on her lap, trying to wake him up.

- _Mamo? Mamo-chan! Wake-up! MAMO-CHAN!_ she slapped him on the face. _Please, don't be dead. Don't be dead._

She checked his pulse and his breathing and fortunately, he was still breathing but barely. She quickly reached for her phone and with trembling hands she dialed the emergency number. On the other line, a woman's voice spoke.

- _119, what's your emergency?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Okay! There you go, another tumultuous chapter. Hope you like the story so far and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts over this turn of events. I usually update weekly so if you like this story, click the following button so you can keep up to date. Man, I wonder if we'll finally find out what's wrong with Mamoru. Ha ha! :D Just kidding, I know the answer but you'll have to stick around some more to find out too. I appreciate all your reviews, bad and good, doesn't matter. They keep me going! So, until next time. Cya next chapter! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

Slowly I am introducing Usagi's thoughts too, even though I said I wouldn't let you know anything that happens inside her head, now it would be the time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _You're okay. You're going to be okay, Mamo-chan. They are taking care of you._ Usagi was speaking as she holds herself from the ambulance stretcher, that was taking Mamoru to the nearest doctor.

The walls, the floor, the ceiling were all white, but their shine was gone from all the maids' scrabbings in order to keep the place as clean as possible. The smell made Usagi sick in her stomach, she never liked hospitals but now, when she had Mamoru fainted under her eyes, she felt like she could throw up any moment. The lights were of an annoying translucent yellow, the windows were vexingly wide, the paintings on the walls were monotone and sorrow-bringing. The stretchers wheels were squeaking terrible because of the run, but she could barely hear them. She could barely hear anything because everything, sounded to her like she was drowning and water was flooding her ears, preventing her from perceiving reality clearly. Usagi hated that place, she hated the moment, she hated walls, paintings, windows, lights, she hated everything.

Mamoru's dark raven hair was messed up, his body looked thinner than usual, he was still in his blue pijama, with his eyes closed he tried to move his fingers, to let Usagi know that he can hear her, even though he can't find his voice to tell her personally.

As soon as they were about to enter the emergency room, the paramedics removed Usagi from the stretcher and closed the doors, leaving her fall on her knees. She reached for a phone and dialed Seiya, telling him to call the others and bring them to the hospital too. She didn't say much on the phone about what happened, just that she is at the hospital and they HAVE to get there as soon as possible. The sailors came as quickly as they could and they found Usagi on a waiting bench, next to the emergency room, with her hands covering her face and her body shivering.

- _Are you all right, Yuzuki-chan? What happened? Are you hurt?_ Seiya worried and grabbed her knees, red from when she sat on Mamoru's carpet, waiting for the ambulance to come and get him.

- _It's not me..._ she said through sobbings. _It's Mamoru. I found him fainted on the ground, in his apartment. He was still breathing but he had blood coming out of nise and his eyes... I lifted his eyelids to see if he reacts and his eyes were red, as if milions of little veins broke and spread blood all over them. I... I don't know what's wrong with him. He told me he was sick but I, I just though it was something else. And yet, I've seen him paler and paler every time, and I did nothing. It's my fault... How could I?If I would've got sooner to him, I..._ she looked at her uncapable hands, like they were some useless tools.

 _-Usagi, stop! Are you out of your mind?_ Rei spoke worried too. _It's not your fault._

 _-It is! I didn't believe him when he said he had a cold, not entirely, I thought he was lying to me and that he only has something on his mind. But I..._

 _-You couldn't have done anything. He would've fainted anyway with you or not around. Be happy that at least you got at him in time and now that he's here, the doctors will get him well._

 _-She's right, my Queen._ agreed Michiru. _Now we just have to wait to find out what's wrong with him._

Seiya sat next to her and held her in his arms, trying to calm her crying, while the others spread all over the room, waiting for the doctor's answer. The clock's ticking was not only irritating but it seemed like it is predicting that something terrible was about to happen, filling Usagi's mind with only bad thoughts. She shook her head, trying to remove them, but failed severaly, as Mamoru's words kept running through her head in flashbacks. There were memories of him and her, the days before their break up, she remembered how indifferent she was about Mamoru's reactions whenever he would randomly get angry with her, she remembered how he didn't care about the innocent flirting between her and Seiya, or how rude he was when she told him that their daughter is leaving tomorrow and that he should say good-bye to her before she leaves. Everything seemed so unrealistic, those memories seemed fake and hard to believe they were even desplaying the real events.

After they finished the divorce, Usagi and Mamoru seemed to get along better, again, not in a loving way, but they were both happy to be just friends again. It was so much easier to speak and show their affection for each other, rather than when they were married and practically forced to love one another. But how couldn't she notice the hard time Mamoru was going through? Perhaps, she was too busy with Seiya.

Truth is, she had strong feelings for him, she felt like falling in love with him all over again, the same way she fell when they were younger, only then, she couldn't admit not even to herself that she loved any other man than Mamoru, her future husband after all. Life, despite the recent event, was much more simple now that she was free to do what ever she wanted. She had Chibi-Usa so her existence wasn't in danger anymore, like it would've been if she would've chose Seiya back then. She even reached the higher step on the hierchical scale, becoming Queen Serenity, along with her beloved King Endymion and protected the Earth all this time, by her own.

She remembered having to kill another enemy after Galaxia, after the sailors all left to leave their lives, a powerful sorcerer that wanted to rule the Earth, you know, the usual. This time, the sorcerer did not tried to steal any of the humanoid's soul, energy or dream, instead he only aimed for the Queen herself, which is why she had to take a stand as soon as possible. Fortunately, his little minions weren't that big of a challenge for Sailor Moon's leveled up power and so, she managed to get rid of them all by herself, and then of the old sorcerer, not having to call the other sailors. Still, they didn't know about this and Usagi didn't really had to explain anything anyway, since she was the Queen now and she was free to take whatever decisions she wanted, just as Seiya told her. There was a time she thought that a new enemy will appear, when that mysterious shadow kept following her and whoever she was with. Eventually, after the club night, the figure stopped following her, and it made her believe it might just have been her imagination giving her a rough time, after all, she really had a lot on her head then.

Seiya, who was watching the moonlight Queen closely, tried decrypting her blank stare but there was nothing on her face that could betray her inner thoughts. There was no doubt he loved her more than he loved himself, proof would be not only his eternal sacrifice back in the time, but also his undying feelings that did not left him, not even after all these years that passed, away from her. He still thought about her everyday, he still dreamt about her, about kissing those soft lips, about holding those fragile hands, about making love to this superb moon creature, he still thought about meeting her again, about her finally falling in love with him. And now, thinking back to this, everthing felt like a beautiful dream coming true. It was indeed too good to be true. He took her chin in his palm and forced her to look in his eyes, making him able to finally read something, although he didn't like what he read. Her eyes were wretched and soaking in feelings of all sorts, he hated seeing her like that so he pulled her face closer and leaned for a sweet kiss, wanting to make her feel better. She closed her eyes and left her lips being kindly touched by her lover's, in a warm kiss that of course, made her feel better. She gave him a smile of gratitude for that little piece of Heaven he offered her. She let her hand slide on his face, as she thanked God for giving her someone to treat her right and keep her head up.

- _They are disgusting._ mumbled Haruka more to herself, as she was watching the two lovers, but of course her partner, was there too hearing her.

- _I think they're cute._ she giggled in response. _Your jealousy over Seiya is still present, after all this time?_ Michiru said as she recalled the little event from that concert, a long time ago, when she found her with Seiya, who she just asked to unzip her dress. _But to be honest, I, myself, am a little jealous of him. Holding our Queen and kissing her like that..._ she continued, not letting Haruka disagree.

- _I thought you said I shouldn't worry about anything that might happen between you and Usagi._ she said, raising her brow with a smirk on her face. _Ever since that date at the museum, I catched you with your mind far away so many times, and I never knew why. But I do, now._ she kissed her cheek. _You fell in love with my kitten._

- _Don't blame me. You were the first one to fall in love with her anyway._ she defended herself and crossed her hands to her chest in protest.

Michiru was indeed attracted to the smaller girl, but not even her knew how intense were her desires and if, it was only about sexual desires. To be honest, the ocean senshi felt good in Usagi's company, she was amazed by her high intelligence level and let's not forget the harp moment. The 'date' at the museum, as Haruka called it, proved to be another opportunity for her to appreciate the Queen's qualities. She saw her admiring and bringing up so many interesting facts about the famous paintings, she saw her eyes loosing between the multitude of complexe details, and more important, she saw her naked from all the impressions she had about her until then. She saw a new, more improved Usagi, with a lasicivous aura surrounding her, rather than the usual innocent one, with full curves, smooth moves and captivating personality. If only for a moment, Michiru would try to think about Usagi, she would instantely have her mind floating away and that is exactly what Haruka meant.

- _How often do YOU think of her, Ruka?_

The question took Haruka by surprise, of course, there was no doubt she was thinking about Usagi sometimes but the actual fact being said aloud by her lover, made her feel uncomfortable. She asked her more like a statement, or so she felt.

- _How often?_ the wind senshi repeated, trying to find a proper answer.

- _You heard the question. There's no need for you to say it again._ Michiru frowned but with a smile.

 _-I don't understand. What came up to you, all of a sudden? Asking me about Usagi, when we were talking about you._

 _-Is it hard to give me an answer? How often?_ she asked her again, skipping the 't' letter in pronunciation, as a result to the more hurried tone.

Haruka looked at the blonde girl again, and tried to count but it was a silly thing, considering she knew too well she thought about her too many times for her to count. Usagi was always someone special for her, she always had a special place in her heart, maybe even close to Michiru's, and there is no doubt she loved her, probably more than she should, as her guardian. This time though, she knew that Michiru was referring to another type of thoughts, about fantasies, to be more specific. She grinned, bringing back to memory all the times she found herself waking up in the middle of the night, all wet from dreaming of the poor girl. Or the time at the University when she found her wearing those stockings, smelling oh so good, taking the same engineering class as her, thing which only made her sexier, if that was even possible. But the real question was, it is wise to tell Michiru the truth?

- _These things... are not important, Michi. You know that no matter what, I still love you the most and would never do anything to hurt you. Those thoughts of mine... they are only guilty fantasies, but they mean nothing more and do no harm._

 _-I hope some day, you will have the courage to tell me, about these fantasies though. I've always told you about mine, and remember that time when we imagined, how an intercourse would be like with each senshi? It was so fun and exploring. Still, when we got to Usagi, you closed the subject and we never talked about it again. You know, love..._ Michiru cupped the wind senshi face with her hands. _It shouldn't be so hard for you to talk to me about this. Unless..._

 _-Unless what?_

- _Unless there's something more in there..._ she said pressing Haruka's temple with her thin finger.

- _I don't think I understand what you mean._ she denied.

- _Hush. We'll talk more about it home._ the aqua haired girl shut her up, seeing the doctor approaching Usagi.

But Haruka knew exactly what Michiru was talking about, and there was no way in Hell they would have that conversation again. The dusty blonde haired girl was maybe afraid of opening up to her, thing which might lead to actually exploring and reasoning her feelings about Usagi. She was afraid that it would dig something more, as Michiru said, something that goes deeper than the sexual fantasies, and that should not happen. It shouldn't, because she trully loved Michiru and just the thought of losing her over someone, that might not even share her feelings, was unbearable.

- _Miss Tsukino. May I have a word?_ the doctor invited Usagi in the emergency room.

For Usagi, it was still strange to be called like that again, and believable since not long ago, she was called _Chiba Usagi._ She nodded and followed the doctor inside, finding Mamoru asleep in his bed, seeming so peacefully dreaming.

- _There are some questions I would like you to answer me, first._ the doctor politely drawned her attention from the pacient.

- _Anything, just ask._

 _-Is he suffering from any illness, for that he takes drugs?_

 _-Drugs, you mean, medicines?_ she asked a little bit surprised.

- _Not necessarily. Any types of drugs, even narcotics._

 _-NO!_ Usagi was shocked. Could her Mamo-chan be taking drugs all this time, and that would be why he was sick all the time? No. Impossible. Never her Mamo-chan. But what if?... _Not that I would know of, at least._ she asked for understanding in the doctor's eyes for her way too loud answer that she gave.

- _I see. No worries, in a few days we'll find exactly what he is on. For now, he's in an induced coma as some of his internal organs are damaged and he needs to heal from the inside. After the results come, we will know for sure how to treat him and what to use. Could you please sign this paper, so we can treat him properly, when it comes the time? I understand you were his wife, so for now, you are the closest to his family._

 _-Yes... yes._ she responded absently, repeating the doctor's words in her head.

Mamoru taking drugs was so unrealistic, yet, thinking back to the way he acted all this time, everything would make sense. ' _No. He is not taking drugs. There must be some reasonable explanation for this, maybe it was all the medicines he took for his flu. Yeah, that must be it, because no way in Hell, he would do that to himself. Or me...'_ she looked at the bed that Mamoru was sleeping in, or... being in a coma. _'It doesn't even look like he's in a coma. He just looks like... he is sleeping, dreaming. Like he's... happy.'_ she sighed and exited the room, trying to find a way to tell the sailors what horrified even her.

- _What did the doctor say? Will he be all right?_ Minako assaulted her, hope reading in her eyes.

- _He is... in induced coma._

 _-Why is that? Is it that bad?_ Ami spoke looking all worried.

- _The doctor asked me if I knew if he takes any... medicines for some illness._ she hesitated before saying that word. ' _Drugs'._

 _-And do you?_ Makoto asked her, placing her arm over her shoulder.

- _I don't. My guess would be some medicines for his flu. But we'll find out for sure in a few days, when the blood results will be coming._

Some part of her couldn't wait for the results, as that meant they could treat him yet, some other part didn't want to know the truth. She was afraid of what they might reveal and of how she should deal with it, if it comes to be true. How could she look at Mamo-chan with the same eyes, if it proves to be taking drugs? But there came the question, WHY? Why would he take drugs for? Altering the reality? Forgetting? If he had troubles why didn't he came to her? Why did he tried to deal with his feelings and thoughts like that? She was always there for him, and she always asked him if he needs her help with anything. So then, why would he do that to her? Too many questions that would not come to an answer until the results show and he wakes up.

They moved Mamoru into his own room, where they allowed visits and one person to stay with him all the time, if it would be needed. Of course, Usagi could not leave him. Not now, when she knows that he might have put his life in danger. After a while, the sailors left but promised they would come to visit, every day. Only Seiya stayed with her. Sure, he was worried about Mamoru's state too, since with time, he learned how not to envy and hate him. But he was more worried about Usagi. She didn't spill one tear since the doctor called her to speak to her. She just sat there, on the chair next to his bed, looking in void, with her eyes lost and her mind wandering only God knows where.

Seiya was watching her from the door that he was propped against, sighting every once in a while, not knowing what to say to her, something that would make her feel better. But there was nothing he could do.

One whole hour passed by, with the two of them guardening the pacient and not saying one word. Usagi was holding Mamoru's hands in hers, like she was trying to wake him up, even though she knew it wasn't possible. Seiya didn't feel jealous, he knew Usagi's love was purely platonic and that she only cared about Mamoru as her closest friend. Still, he felt his heart aching, at the picture of the two of them.

- _Baby, I am really tired, and tomorrow I got some things to do. Can we go home? I promise we'll come back tomorrow._ he tried to sound as compassionate as possible.

- _You can go, I'll just... stay a little more._ she didn't move her eyes from Mamoru not one second.

- _I can't leave without you, my sweet moonie. Okay, we'll just stay some more._

 _-No, really._ she lifted herself up and now she was facing her boyfriend. _You don't need to stay. I'll come home later. Don't worry about me._

- _Fine..._ he sighed deeply, but he knew she needed some time with him alone. _I'll be waiting for you, my love._ he said and kissed her on the forehead, giving her a concerned look. _Can you get home by yourself, or should come and pick you up?_

 _-No, it's fine, I'll drive. Thank you, Seiya._ she kissed him lightly and embraced him with all her strength.

- _Take care, Yuzuki-chan._ he patted her blonde head.

And so he left, leaving the ex-married couple alone in the hospital room, wondering if he made the right decision. But he trusted her enough, and it wasn't like Mamoru was awake and he could do anything anyway. As he said, he went home and got in bed, trying to stay awake and wait for his lover but eventually, he fell asleep.

In the hospital room, it was only Usagi and half dead Mamoru, so to say. ' _Why didn't you come to me? Do you not trust me, Mamo-chan? Why did you had to do this to yourself? To me? Ahh.. so selfish of me. You're here in a coma and I'm thinking about me. As if you didn't had enough on your head. Though I still wonder...'_ she approached him and sat on the chair next to the bed. ' _Did you left because you didn't want to hurt me? Because this addiction of yours... were you afraid to hurt me, Mamo-chan?'_ sparkling tears were breaking through her eyes _'I talk to the moon each night and ask for answers. She tells me secrets about you, that you never tell me. You know?'_ she grabbed his hand, as if she was trying to send him her thoughts ' _She says you still love me, and you can't let me go. She says you need someone, but you're too much of a proud lonely king to let others help you. WHY?'_ she smashes her fists on the bed, tears invading the white sheets.

 _'_ _I hate crying. It's like you finally admitting to yourself that you're not as strong as you once thought you were. The moment you feel the stinging in your throat and a brim of tears forming on your lower lashes, you know that you're broken.'_ she squeezed the bed sheets hardly ' _I hate you for what you do! You idiot! You broke me! I HATE YOU!'_ her thoughts were incoherent, her face turned red and her head started to flood in annoying pain. She laid her head on the bed, next to his hand, and kissed it gently, thing that brought her calmness and peace, after the raging moment. ' _I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I love you.'_

 **Next Day**

Seiya slowly opens his eyes, his hand searching the bed for his beloved one, trying to distinguish shadows and shapes through the morning light.

- _Yuzuki-chan?_ he mumbles, still dizzy.

Finally, he adjusts his sight to the brightness and discover that Usagi is not beside him, as she should be. He crawls out of bed and grabbs his robe, tightening it at the waist, then still sleepy, walks to the kitchen, thinking that she is probably making breakfast. He tries to smell food, coffee, anything, but the air is simply filled with the freshness of a new day, not with anything breakfast related, as he was used to. Indeed, the kitchen is empty and the house doesn't look like anyone even came through.

' _Maybe she's out for a run. She does that. I should just call her.'_ and so, he reaches for the phone in his pocket and dials, on the screen an image of a young, appealing lady is showing up, right under the nickname she gave to Usagi, ' _Yuzuki'_ followed by a heart emoji. The tone rings and rings and rings and... nothing. No one answers. ' _Where could she be? Maybe she got back to the hospital?'_ Seiya grabbed the keys, after washing his face, brushing his teeth and changing into new clothes, then drove his own, black Audi car to the hospital. On his way, he bought some chocolate and vanilla donuts, as he knew they were her favourites.

He asks for the number of the room, because he forgot it, then goes to find his moon. The whole lobby was filled up with the divine smell of donuts and coffee that he took in a thermos, before heading to the hospital. He knocks on the door, but no one answers. One more knock and he decides to enter. He sees Usagi, sitting on the chair, right where he left her, with her head lying on her crossed arms, apparently sleeping and her phone vibrating in her pocket. At first, the image of the peacefully sleeping girl makes his heart beat faster, of how innocent and pure she was, but then, on a second look, he finds out that she wears the same clothes as yesterday.

' _So she didn't come home last night?'_

 _-Usagi?_ he leaves the donuts and coffee on the table, then tries to wake her up by touching her shoulder.

- _Mmm?..._ she mumbles back, obviously not ready to start the day.

- _Wake up sweetie..._

 _-What?.. What's wrong? Ugh... my neck is so stiff..._ she lifted her head, massaging the back of her neck, with her eyes still closed.

- _I'm not surprised, since you slept in such an uncomfortable position._ he tried to seem compationate but his voice was still irritated. _Why didn't you come home last night?_

 _-I didn't want to leave and let him alone..._ she looked in Mamoru's direction.

At that point, Seiya felt threatened by Mamoru. Even in a coma, this guy manages to steal Usagi from him, and he couldn't let that happen again. Although, he knew that Usagi is loyal and that she just has a big heart, his mind was still trying to play him tricks and make him jealous.

- _You should've call me and told me that you're staying. I didn't like waking up without you._ he gratted his teeth.

- _I'm sorry baby, you're right. I should've told you. It won't happen again, I promise._ she said, cupping his face and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips, making him forget about all his worries. _Do I smell donuts?_

Suddenly his plan to be mad on her and make her understand what she did wrong, flushed down the toilet. He hated the way Usagi could make him forget about anything just by touching or kissing him, she was his weakness. Usagi was so pure and innocent sometimes, it was unbearable. A true one hell of a woman, acting like such a child, bringing life and joy to everyone but more often now, a sexy and desirable grown up woman, that could undress you just by snapping her fingers. She was both a pure expression of a flower's chastity and a materialization of the wildest sexual dream anyone could ever have. And that was exactly why he loved her so much, why everyone loved her so much.

Later that day, Rei came and replaced Usagi on guardening the pacient, letting her go home and get some real sleep, while Seiya went out with the boys, as he said the other day that he would.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** This was a shorter chapter, but I thought it was enough action already. Thanks to the guest that commented on the last chapter about Uranus being the god of the sky in greek mithology. You're right. I was mistaken. Jupiter is the sky god in ROMAN mithology. I corrected the error, thanks for pointing it out. :) Starting with this chapter, I'll answer to your reviews and hopefully it will clearify some aspects in the story. Here we go:

 **Guest:** I can't tell you exactly what their relationship will be like, but I myself, don't see a future for them in this story. Yet again, I can't tell you anything for sure.

 **TropicalRemix:** Thanks for your loyalty regarding this story, I've seen you reviewing a few times. Honestly though, from what I've seen on your profile, you are not that much of other pairings fan, beside Mamoru and Usagi, so I'm not sure this story is that suitable for you. As I said earlier, I don't really see a future for this couple in this story. Still, if you are intrigued by the plot, I would be happy to have you around until I finish it.

 **LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope I will rise up to your expectations.

As a conclusion... man, is Mamoru taking drugs or nah? The plot is getting deeper and I can't wait until I reveal it to you! Thanks to anyone that takes their time to read, follow and review my story. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts and I'll cya next chapter! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

 **Explanations in the text**

Escargots = a French dish made out of cooked snails

Fūjin = the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There has been three days since Usagi didn't came to the courses at the University and that worried the three sailors that were going there too: Ami, Michiru and Haruka.

- _Have you seen Usagi at the engineering class, Haruka-san?_ Ami was walking slowly along the beautiful couple.

- _As a matter of fact, I didn't. Did you see her today in music class, Michi?_ Haruka responded absently.

- _No. From what I understood, she is visiting Mamoru everyday and barely leaves his side, that's what Seiya-san told me. Poor boy... I can't imagine how it must be for him to watch her acting like that._ Michiru removed a strand of hair, by flicking her head.

- _If he loves her, he'll accept it. He was her husband, after all._ the sandy blonde sharpened her tone.

- _It's not that, Ruka. He told me he is worried about her, that he rarely sees her eating, and when she does eat, it's quite a small amount of food. I'm rather worried for our Queen too, to be honest._

 _-Really?..._ Haruka's mind was wandering again.

 **Meanwhile, in Usagi's house**

- _Honey, are you going to college today?_ Seiya asks as he watches his lover rushing through the kitchen, searching for the thermos.

- _I... I don't know. I don't think so._ she answers, not really paying attention to him.

- _But it has been days since you last went and it would be good for you to go, it will take your mind off him._ he raises up from his chair and holds her from the shoulders. _And when was the last time when you actually eat something? You'll look like a skeleton any time soon._

- _Thank you, Mitsuo-chan, for worrying about me._ she stops from searching and smiles sincerly at him, then grabbs her purse and heads to the door.

- _So, will you go?_ he yells for her but only to be responded to with a short 'no' answer.

Seiya sighed. It was more than a worry now but at least he passed over the jealousy moment. ' _My little Odango, I wish I could know what's inside your head. This is not how I imagined the beggining of our relationship to be, but I will stay by your side no matter what. There's nothing more I could want from my life right now, since I have you and I will not let you slip through my fingers again, Usagi. Now that you are mine, now that you have feelings for me, nothing can break us apart. Nothing.'_ Seiya made up his mind. He would do whatever it would be necessary to take care of her and make their relationship work. Firstly, she needed something that would take her mind off Mamoru, so he arranged a romantic date, at a really expensive restaurant, followed by a walk to the planetarium, where they could watch the stars and planets in all their magnificence. ' _That should do. Now, what else would do a girl's day?'_ he started walking through the kitchen, as if the oven or maybe the fridge will give him an answer. ' _CLOTHES!'_ he raised his finger, like he just found the cure to cancer. ' _But what do I know about girly clothes? Most of the time, I'm a man... I need someone to help me... someone that dresses elegant yet sexy at the same time, because Usagi ain't dressing that childish anymore. Someone like... Michiru-san, maybe? She did say she was worried about Usagi, didn't she?'_ Seiya did not wait any longer and dialed the aqua haired girl, telling her about his plans. Of course she was more than happy to help him out so they decided to meet in two hours at the Mall near-by.

Usagi went to the hospital again, to guard Mamoru. The results should be coming the next day and she was getting worried and worried, because beside the fact that she will find out the truth about Mamoru's sickness, he would also be waken up from coma by the doctors and she would have to talk to him. ' _And what should I say to him? Should I accuse him for not coming to me? Should I show mercy? I don't know...'_

Meanwhile, Haruka went out for a ride on her motorcycle, since she finished today's courses. Uranus was indeed, as fast as the wind and it would always follow her anywhere she would go, spreading her vibrant breeze scent. She was fast and strong, calm but strained, she would drive her motorcycle just as her racing car, steady and ready. Seeing her racing would make you think that not even the speed of light could catch her up, when she would ride she would be completely surrounded by her own thoughts. After a while, she stopped at the Mall, to take a break and drink some water, maybe who knows, buy something for Michiru, like a kinky lingerie or even a sweet perfume.

Soon enough, she walked into the mall and started climbing the stairs, as she knew some shops where Michiru loved to buy from. As she was looking through the windows of the shops, she saw something that not only infuriated her to the maximum point, but also made her not believe her eyes. It was Michiru and Seiya, both together in an elegant dresses shop.

She hid behind a pillar, so that she won't be seen, while she would think what should she do? ' _I can't believe this man.'_ she thought. _'He took_ _my_ _kitten and now he wants to take my Michi too? That stupid bastard!'_ She saw Michiru trying a short, tight, red dress, showing it to Seiya and then both of them laughing. If anyone wouldn't know better, one could believe they are a regular couple, having fun on a Friday. _'And Michi... my Michi, what are you thinking? Cheating on me like that?'_ she smashed her fist onto the pillar, then saw Michiru whispering something in Seiya's ear. That view not only seemed really disturbing for Haruka, but the rage was growing bigger now. ' _Farewell... I'll show you that I can play this game too. I'm getting back my kitten.'_

As she was driving to the hospital, where she knew for sure she would find Usagi, her thoughts kept blasting inside her head. ' _After all this time, Michi. After all our talks, about being loyal, despite the casual flirts with other people. After rejecting the whole idea of even thinking about Usagi. Of course, you couldn't know. I never told you, never told you what psychical pain I had to go through, so that nothing would interfere between us. And you...'_ She speeded up the motorcycle, flying with the wind.

Haruka didn't need much time to find the right door, and as soon as she opened it, she saw Usagi looking outside the mirror, with her back turned to the door, her arms crossed to the chest and Mamoru just sleeping as she saw him last time.

- _Kitten?_ Haruka's voice was low, as if she was trying not to disturb Mamoru's 'sleep'.

Usagi turned her head, and the long wavy hair came rushing over her shoulder, slowly swinging from one hip to another. Her skin looked even paler, the redness that usually covered her cheeks in a beautiful way, seemed to be faded away, her eyes lost their colour, looking grey and shallow. Even her body was more fragile, she looked like she lost weight, a few important pounds actually.

- _Hello, Ruka._ she smiled absently and turned her eyes back at the window.

The wind senshi started approaching her, worried about her estate of appearance. She touched her should and her hips gently, holding them.

- _What happened to you, Usako?_ she asked, her breath reaching the Queen's ear.

She turned again, now facing entirely her friend. Her eyes were empty, nothing could be seen or felt inside of them, like the light of her soul silenced into a deadly sleep, much like Mamoru's coma. She did not speak, nor made any move. Sailor Moon was just staring unrecognizebly in Uranus' eyes, as if she was trying to make her understand, without actually saying anything.

Now every angry thought that Haruka had before, dissapeared and was replaced with compassion and warmth. She spread her arms and welcomed the little girl in her loving embrace, her hands running through the hair that was once golden and rich, but that was now transformed into the most lifeless thing about her. Uranus gently caressed Usagi's head, that was now pressed against her chest, by her forehead. Her hair was still soft as silk but its shine was gone, as well with the volume. Haruka didn't know what was going on, but she just felt like it was the right thing to do at the moment. They embraced for half an hour, without saying a word, but finally, Haruka remembered why she was there for in the first place. Even though the rage was gone, she felt like Usagi needed her a lot.

- _I came here to take you out, Usako. If you'll stay here any longer, I'm afraid you'll look even more as a corpse than our king over there._

The Queen smiled but her smile quickly faded away as she realized the truthiness in her friend's words.

- _Come. I'll take you somewhere nice to eat. My treat._

Usagi simply nodded and grabbed her purse, but not without taking another glance at her ex-husband, then slowly she closed the door. They rode on the black motorcycle, Usagi holding Haruka tight from her leather costume, and soon they reached their destination. It was a small restaurant that Haruka knew well enough to tell that they serve great food, so she ordered some grilled pork and salad for her companion, and mushroom spaghetti for herself. ' _My little kitten... I let that bastard took care of you and that's how he's giving you back to me? All crumpled and sad?'_ Remembering Seiya, made Haruka nervous again, but she won't let her feelings out now, not when Usagi needed her strong. She watched Usagi playing with her fingers, tapping them against the table, her eyes fixing a glass of water, that was brought by the waiter until the food will be ready.

- _What?_ Usagi finally spoke, but her voice sounded even weaker than she looked like.

- _What what?_

- _You were staring, Ruka._ Usagi stated but her eyes were still on the glass.

- _Was I?_ Haruka leaned over the table, trying to get the Queen's attention, and she succeeded.

- _Yes, you were. Is it something wrong?_

But before Haruka could answer, the food came and because of the maniac driving, she was more than hungry, so she started eating. With her mouth full, she saw Usagi that was not eating so she asked her:

- _If thefe something in youf food? Eat!_

 _-Oh, sorry. I got distracted._ she answered and started quickly cutting the pork, then grabbed a piece with her fork. She brought the fork to her mouth but before she could bite, she asked: _So, how are you guys? How's Michiru?_

- _She's fine... we're fine._ Haruka swallowed a big piece of food, then ran her fingers through her sandy locks.

- _Well I must say I've always admired you guys, you know, for staying together after all this time._ Usagi cut another piece of pork, after she left the other one in the plate, then brought the freshly cut one to her mouth, but spoke again. _Not many can brag about a relationship like yours._ she started talking fast, while cutting some more pieces. _You are both so mysterious and elegant, I've always wanted to be like you, guys._

Haruka was taken aback by her sudden talking appetite, and her sincere compliments.

- _Why, thank you, kitten. I must say you surprised me with these words, and ideed you became too an elegant and mysterious woman. Even right now, you switch from mute to talkative, without letting me know what's going on inside your head. You seem like you never let anyone, recently, know what are you thinking about. Anyway, I will be here for you, if you ever need someone to talk to about your feelings or anything, you know that._ she placed her hand over hers, giving her an assuring look.

Her skin was so pale and translucent, you could even see her blue veins on her hand.

- _I think your phone is ringing._ Usagi says as she throws her eyes over the phone on the table, that was vibrating intensly.

Haruka grabbs the phone and excuses herself for a few minutes, to go and respond to the call. She sees the name on the screen and a shiver runs through her spine.

- _What a surpsise, Michi. Are you done with shopping already?_

 _-Actually yeah, could you come and pick me up?_

A dead silence installed. ' _Is she actually admiting that she has been cheating on me with Seiya? Is she that cold hearted?'_ if only someone could see inside Haruka's mind could be seen, it would look like a vulcano.

- _Is there something wrong?_ Michiru spoke with a thin voice. _Seiya couldn't drive me because he needs to go home and prepare for the date with Usagi tonight. I helped him pick out a dress for her, he needed advice. It's so sweet of him, he said that he wanted to do something for her, that would help her out with this whole Mamoru situation._ continued Michiru.

- _Oh, is that so?_ Haruka's voice was trembling, as she slapped her own forehead, understand that everything she saw was just a misunderstanding. Michiru never cheated on her, nor lied. Now, she was the one feeling guilty. _S-sure. I'll come pick you up in ten. 'I can't believe I almost yelled at her for something that didn't even happen.'_

She closed the call and turned back to Usagi, who apparently was getting ready to leave too.

- _I'm sorry, Ruka-chan. I must go home, Seiya gave me a message saying that something is urgent. Can you give me a ride?_ she raised and touched Haruka's hip, thing that sent a wave of warm inside her body. _Please?_

 _-Actually, I was going to leave too, Michiru just called me. Of course I will give you a ride, there's no way I would let you walk home alone._ she said and brought the Queen closer to her, giving a kiss on her forehead. _Get well, little bunny._

And so, Haruka payed for the meal, as she promised she would, and grabbed the jacket, while Usagi was waiting for her outside. She couldn't help but notice how ravaged Serenity's plate was looking, it was like she didn't eat anything, like she just distracted Haruka with talking while she was pretending to cut and eat the food. Nothing seemed like it has been eaten, only tossed through the plate. ' _Does this girl even eats?'_ she asked herself then went outside, where she waiting for her.

They hopped on the bike and started driving to Usagi's home. Haruka could feel the Queen's breasts pressing on her back, her hands keeping her closer with tight embrace. Despite how much weight she lost, Serenity's breasts kept their size and shape, which awkardly made Uranus feel warmed up by. It was inappropriate but she just couldn't help it, she always considered Usagi a good looking woman, especially since the party. Sailor Moon's legs were also tied up by Haruka's, and her tights were doing not so inocent moves behind Uranus' ass, of course, not on purpose, but because of the bumpy ride they were having. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Snap out of it, idiot!'_ Haruka said to herself.

- _Thanks for driving me._ Usagi gives Haruka a smile, while getting off the bike.

- _Kitten._ Haruka grabbs her hand, stopping her from leaving. _Why aren't you eating?_

 _-What do you mean? I am eating. Didn't you see me?_ the Queen's expression was as sincere and surprised as it could be.

Haruka wonders if maybe it wasn't just her mind playing tricks, because she was so worried about her. She decided to let it go, seeing in Usagi's eyes the truthiness of her words.

- _You're right. I'm sorry... I... was just worried about you. Cya tomorrow? They are getting the results on Mamoru's sickness, right?_ she asked but immediately regretted her words, as she saw the Queen's face changing bitterly.

- _Yeah. Be there by 10._ she sighed and started walking towards her house. _And Ruka?..._ in front of the door she turned her head to her friend. _Thank you for... always taking care of me._

 _-Bye koneko-chan._ Haruka waves and puts on her helmet, riding back to town to get Michiru.

Serenity searches the keys and when she finally finds them, she unlocks the door, she enters and removes her shoes.

- _Mitsuo-chan?_ she calls for her lover. _Mitsuo, are you there?_ she popped her head out the door of the kitchen, then she called him again. _Seiya? Where are you? You said there was an emergency._

Remembering about the time when she found Mamoru unconscious on the floor, after not responding her, sent shivers through Usagi's spine. She rushed through every room, searching for her lover, as if the past was repeating again, and she would not let that happen. ' _NO. It can not happen again. Not Seiya too. I'm sure he's fine, he's just not hearing me. Yeah. That's it.'_ She searched the bathroom, the living, the kitchen, the other bathroom, the backyard and at last she reached to the bedroom, hesitating before opening the door. _'Please don't be here.'_ Her mind was replaying the scene that happened not long ago and she bit her lip almost to blood, closing her eyes. She cracked the door slowly and there was dark, she entered and touched the walls, trying to find the light switch, with her hands shivering uncontrollably. At last, she found it and she opened it.

- _Oh thank God!_ Usagi exhaled profoundly.

There was no sight of Seiya in the bedroom, everything was on its place, except for something that brought attention to her, something on the bed. It was a shopping bag that had written on, the name of a famous fashion designer, actually on a second look, she saw two of them. One was big and black and the other one was smaller and red, but with the same inscription on. She approached the bed and beside them, she also found a letter that was addressed to her, with Seiya handwriting on it. She opened the letter and read it out loud.

* * *

' _My beautiful Yuzuki princess,_

 _I know these days I might not have been as supportive as I should have, with this whole situation. But I did pay attention to how damaged you are, and I just couldn't bare it anymore._

 _Remember when you finally told me that you have feelings for me? The day after the night club. We walked along the quiet park, you took my hand and danced with me at the sound of the wind, and when you left you kissed my lips and you told me you'd never ever forget these images. That day you made me the most happiest man alive. I would never want to see you sad, my darling, I want to make you as happy as you made me that day._

 _So that's why I decided to do this for you, today. Today, I want to make_ _you_ _the happiest woman alive._

 _I hope I'll succeed into it._

 _P.S. Wear this and be ready by 8pm, I sent a limousine to pick you up.'_

* * *

She touched the words, written with a sharp black inked stylo embossed in the paper, smiling widely.

Not only the letter made Serenity completely forget about her sorrowness but it also made her dance like a child through the room. When she finally finished the 'happy dance', she threw herself on the bed and started looking inside the two bags. First, she opened the bigger one, where she found a stunning dark purple dress, skin tight, with transparent lacy sleeves and a low V-cut cleavage. The material that was made of was soft and velvety, a trademark of the fashion designer that created the dress. The second bag, the smaller one, had inside a box of shoes. ' _This man... I swear.'_ The shoes were sparkly golden high heel sandals, with thin straps that would reveal the foot in a sensual embrace.

As the letter said, she dressed into what Seiya prepared for her, she curled her hair and put it up in a loop, leaving some strands fall on her shoulders. She blushed her cheeks, poudered her nose, lined her eyes with a black eyeliner and sprayed some perfume in the air, then entered the little cloud of scent, so that if Seiya decides to kiss her neck, she won't be bitter, but she would still smell like a rose.

The time went fast, and soon it was 7:58 pm. The limousine arrived a little bit earlier so Usagi ran down the stairs, holding her shoes in one hand and her purse into the other, then stopped by the door to put them on. She was welcomed into the limousine by a tall man, that was also the driver, and soon they left the parking lot. The car was black, screaming with elegance, the inside was of course spacious, with a mini bar that had a bottle of MOET champagne meant for her only. The town lights were guardening the starry night, the sky was clear, the wind was blowing gently and the moon was covering everything in her silver light. She didn't know where she was heading yet, but she was about to find out soon.

She finally reached her destination, and when she got down from the limousine, she found herself in front of the most expensive french restaurant in town, _La vie est belle._ In front of the restaurant, there was Seiya, waiting for her, with a big bouqet of red roses, around thirtieth with a white one in the middle. He was wearing a black suit, with a thin purple tie and a white shirt. The view was just too beautiful to be true, but it was. Usagi blushed profoundly as she watched Seiya approaching her and gave her the bouqet.

- _This is for you, my gorgeus rose._ he said and kissed her long, bringing Usagi closer to him using his left arm.

They entered the restaurant and they were welcomed by a waiter that guided them to their table. Every detail in the restaurant was amazing: the ceiling was high, sustained by thick pillars that were decorated with climbing roses, the golden curtains were heavy and embroidered with complicated designs, the paintings on the walls were reasembling scenes from France and the tables and chairs were made out of white wood, with painted backseats. From the ceiling, there were hanged crystal chandeliers, bringing light and elegance to the room.

- _This place is wonderful, Seiya. And this dress, and the shoes, and the bouqet. I can't believe you did this for me._ Usagi managed to say something after two minutes of just staring.

- _Everything for my moon princess._ He took her hand and kissed it softly, while not taking his eyes off her.

They ordered escargots and other specialities from the Menu, along with another bottle of MOET. They laughed all night, they talked about their feelings and every dark emotion inside Usagi dissapeared, leaving room for the loving energy she was getting from her lover.

Yes, they did ordered food, but Usagi did the same thing as she did with Haruka the same day: avoiding actually eating and talking more so that she could distract him. There was one time only, when she had to take a bite, because Seiya wanted to see her reaction about that certain type of food, therefore she had to eat so that he won't be suspicious. It wasn't that she was purposely lying to him, she just didn't want him to be hurt. She swallowed it hardly, then excused herself to the bathroom. The following thing that she did was not only brutal but also common for her, as she did it many times that week. She entered one restroom, kneeled down next to the closet, pushed two fingers down her throat and puked that little bite she had from the food. It seemed like she couldn't find a place for food inside of her anymore.

After she was done, she went and washed her hands, looking at herself in the mirror. She knew it was disgusting, unhealthy, she knew she was losing weight too fast and that it was slowly killing her. But she couldn't stop. No one even knew how bad was her situation. She was all alone in this, and she needed help as soon as possible.

As she drying off her hands, she heard her phone vibrating in her purse. It was a message. She took the phone and unlocked the screen.

* * *

 _'_ _You have 1 new message._

 **From: Unknown**

EAT'

* * *

Her phone almost fell off her hands, where could that message come from? She looked around, but of course, no one was there, and even if there was, why would he send that message to her? And how did he get her number? Was it someone she knew? But how did that person even knew she wasn't eating? Or did he really knew? Maybe it was just the wrong number, she never told anyone nor let anyone know about her situation. She starred at the message for a while, until she heard a knock on the door. It was Seiya, he came to check up on her, because it was taking too long.

- _I'm coming!_ she said, deleting the text and shoving the phone back in her purse.

After the incident, she pretended like nothing happened and continued enjoying the night with him. There was a funny moment when Seiya thought that his lobster started moving and he instantly jumped back, falling off his chair, making the Queen laugh with pure tears of joy. Not the same we can say about the waiters who would've almost kick him out if he wouldn't have payed so much for that night. He admired every little thing about the woman in front of him, her long hair, her inocent face, her porcelain skin, her big and deep eyes, her full lips and her seductive _curves_. She was so genuinely flawless even on the inside. The little people that got to know Usagi better, and they were her friends, knew what a strong and kind soul lied within her, and what a unic personality she formed throughout the years. She was the perfect woman to rule the moon and the Earth. The perfect Queen.

- _I have one more thing for you._ he suddenly intrerupted their insignificant conversation about sushi.

- _Seiya, this is too much. You already gave me a lot of expensive stuff, including this meal._ she tried to tell him, but he just kept searching for something in his pocket. _Oh my goodness!_ she exclaimed, when he finally found what he was looking for and it was a jewelry box that when opened, had inside a necklace made out of gold with the letter S and a little pearl also hanged as a pendant.

He lifted it in the air and told her to hold her hair up so that he could put it on her neck. She obeyed, partially mumbling about how he should not spend so much money on her, partially admiring the beautiful piece he put around her neck.

- _I wanted something that would remind you of me, that you will wear all the time, as I hope you will keep me in you heart forever._

 _-It's stunning, darling. But please tell me this everything for tonight. I will feel so guilty if you bring any other expensive things._

 _-I promise this is everything._ he laughed.

When the clock ticked the middle of the night, he decided it was about time to show her the planetarium, from where he got the key so that he could be alone with her at night. He had to pay a big amount of money there too but he would do anything for her and money weren't even that big of a problem for him anyway. The limousine picked them up and drove them to the enormous building at the end of the city. Usagi was blind folded the whole time, until they reached the roof, where they could watch the stars through the telescope. When he revealed the location to her, she was again amazed and she needed a few minutes to admire the view.

He showed her every big star, every planet and finally he showed her the moon.

- _You see? That's where your beauty comes from._ he was holding her in his arms, keeping her warm.

- _This is so ravashing. Look how it glows._ she did not took her eye off the telescope,

- _It glows just as your skin does. You're as beautiful as the moon. Even more._ he said and kissed her on the forehead, then she turned her face, kissing him back sweetly but on the lips.

She turned her eyes back and looked through the telescope, just in time to see a shooting star passing right before the moon.

- _Did you see that? A shooting star! Make a wish._

A short, quite moment established and finally Seiya spoke:

- _What did you wish for?_

 _-Nothing. I have everything that I need, right here._ she said and burried her head in his chest.

Seiya took both of Usagi's hands inside his and talked:

- _Yuzuki-chan. As I said in that letter, I hope this night I made you feel like the happiest woman on Earth._ he looked her deep in the eyes.

- _You did, Mitsuo-chan. You made me so happy, I can't even tell you._

 _-But there is something that I wanted... needed to tell you... ever since that morning, after we slept together for the first time._

Usagi's look was intensifying, listening carefully to every word of Seiya's.

- _I knew we were meant to be, ever since I saw you for the first time, in the airport. I knew we would be together at some point and that every thing I did after I met you, was not in vain. I just_ _had_ _to have you mine and as a matter of fact, I did succeed._ they both giggled. _But there is something that I have never told you, not even until now, and that maybe would have changed everything if I would've told you at the right time. But now, it doesn't matter, because you're here with me._

Seiya caressed her face with the thumb of his left hand, holding her chin in his palm.

- _You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, the kindest, the purest. I thought about you every damn day after I left, I've always hoped I will see you again and there you are. You are in front of me, sharing the same feelings and I just couldn't be any happier._ he inhaled a lot of air. _I've never told this to anyone before, so you can say I am a virgin at this too._

They giggled again and he blushed terribly.

- _Usagi-chan, I love you._

The Queen's eyes widened at the sound of those words. She haven't heard them in quite a while and the fact that they were spoken again to her, brought a faster rythm to her beating heart. A little tear gathered in the corner of her eye, struggling not to fall. The warmth of that little phrase was the thing that she needed the most. Not expensive dresses, shoes or roses. Not expensive champagne, limousines or meals, none of that but love. She needed LOVE. 

- _I love you too, Seiya._ she let the words slowly exit her mouth, under a hot steam of breath.

Now it was Seiya's turn to be surprised. Not that he didn't knew she shared the same feelings, but to hear her actually say them, right after he said them, was the cherry on top of the cake. He embraced her with all his masculine strength, feeling her hair tingling his ear, her scent covering him too. Then he backed up from the embrace and pressed his lips on her fragile ones, breaking any bond that has ever been established between the princess of the moon and the guardian of the stars.

A couple more hours passed by and the clock showed up the 4am hour. It was time for them to go home. Later on it was the big time, they would finally find out the medical results and the medics would wake Mamoru up. So they got home, curled into bed and embraced to sleep, but not before Usagi could tell Seiya something.

 _-I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don't want dresses, gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want... a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved. I want you._

 _-Then sleep. You have me already._ and it that, he brought her even closer and kissed her goodnight.

- _Oh, and Seiya?_

 _-Mhm?_

 _-I love you._

 _-I love you too._

 **Same hour, in Haruka and Michiru's appartment**

She would think that nights of her waking up from wet dreaming would pass, but apparently they didn't. She found herself again, sweating beside her sleeping lover, the sea godess, Michiru. Haruka looked at her, feeling guilty, though it wasn't like she could control her dreams. Her mind had a mind of her own, so to say. She could not understand, why she was having those dreams. She loved Michiru from all her heart, she was taleneted, graceful, elegant, beautiful and kind. ' _But so is Usagi. ARGH. NO.'_ she lifted from the bed, trying not to wake Neptune up and went to take a cold shower, as she usually does when this happens.

She couldn't even remember what the dream was like, not even if it was a fantasy, but according to her wet panties, it was. She removed her panties and her grey t-shirt and jumped into shower. With the door to the bathroom open, she could see the fireplace from their room, still burning slowly, glowing in silver shades from the light that was submerging it.

 _'_ _Oh great Fūjin, you know I am a righteous woman and of my loyalty I am justly proud. Then tell me, oh, wise god: why I see her dancing there? Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?'_ In the flames of the firplace, Haruka could see the temptation of the Queen, as a nymph born from lust. _'I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her golden hair is blazing in me out of all control, like fire, Hellfire... This fire in my skin... This burning desire is turning me to sin.'_ She could see her seductive moves, her imagination was torturing her. _'It's not my fault, I'm not to blame. Gods made the devils so much stronger than the man.'_ After years and years of dreams, it seemed like they finally got back on her, and now the only thing she could do to resist her, was to pray to Gods. _'Protect me, Fūjin, don't let this siren cast her spell, don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_. _Let my temptation taste the fires of hell._ ' She was still decided to fight the urge of infidelity, but no one said it was going to be an easy road. _'Or else let her be mine and mine alone.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Okay soooooo... I don't even know what to say about this chapter. It was both intriguing and hard to write it. I wanted to include so many things, like the final part with Haruka, lusting for Usagi and THANK GOD I finally managed to. It is personally my favourite part. Ok so next chapter is about Mamoru's sickness and it will reveal the plot of this whole story, and as I am thinking now, it should take two chapters because there are too many things that I can't shove into one only. I guess we'll see. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts, especially about Usagi not eating. I'll cya next chapter! :D

Now it's time for REVIEWS!

*Please enter a name from now on when you write a review, it would be so much easier for me to respond to them. Thanks!

 **Guest1:** I know the last chapter was boring, it was more like a filling so that it would make sense to what it was going to happen. I trully hope this one was up to your expectations and I'm looking forward to your appreciation. Yes, I know it's hard for Seiya to keep up with Usagi's actions but he's such a sweet guy and he will stay by her side anyway.

 **Guest2:** Yeah, he realizes too that he shouldn't be jealous, but jealousy is not something you can control all the time, am I right?

 **0-0:** I am glad you found my review helpful, as I said earlier, Seiya is such a sweet guy exactly because he is patient and everything. Thanks for encouraging me, reader-san! :D

 **Guest3:** No, he is not going to die, nor be with Pluto. Sorry to disapoint. :[

I guess that would be it, I hope you are pleased about this chapter and again, thank you so much for reviews and appreciation!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

The beginning won't make that much sense until the end of the chapter, so just read it anyway and you'll figure it out at some point. I'm sorry it took so long to post it, I got busy with school and I kinda left the chapter unfinished until now. Hope you're still following the story and the following plot will please you. There were still so many things to write but as I said in the last chapter, there will be two parts of the plot revealing because there are too many details that can't fit in one chapter only. Until the next one, delight yourself with this. Have a good reading!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

 _There are things in your life you would never want to happen not even to your worst enemies._

* * *

'- _Daddy, catch me!_ she laughs and jumps off the swing.

- _Ohh, I got you._ he kisses her forehead. _Don't scare me like that._

 _-It's hard to think you would be scared of anything._ a woman approaches them.

- _Mommy!'_

* * *

 _The scariest things do not hide under your bed, nor your closet, they don't walk the streets at night and they don't steal the moon. The scariest things don't live low under the ground, nor deep in the sea, they are not shadows, entities or bodies. The scariest things won't grab you when you are outside your blanket and they won't rip off your skin, they don't have sharp teeth and they don't rip off your skin._

 _The scariest things lie within your head. They are your thoughts, they are the only things that create monsters, images and feelings. They are the ones that tell you someday, everybody around you is going to die, every friend, child and lover, every family you ever had, they will all be gone, and you can't do anything about it. Powerless. Useless. They are the ones that keep you awake at night, telling you that you are not good enough, you will never be, they are the ones that won't let you be happy because if you're happy, everything could tear apart at any moment._

* * *

 _'-Where are you hiding? It's not funny, come out already!_

The closet door opens and the woman bursts out laughing.

- _Ahh! There you are! I thought I lost you!Why did you hide from me?_ he says and embrace her tightly.

- _Cause it's so fun. Look at your face, silly._ '

* * *

 _Your thoughts, those voices are the ones darkening your soul, ripping apart your heart and throwing the pieces to every corner of the world. The ones that kick you in the stomach and steal your dreams, the ones that lock you away of the reality and the ones that are worse than everything else._

 _And when you get used to them, when you listen to them and realize they are right... now that's scarry. Some say to keep in mind that things will get better some day. Ahh, but what if they don't? Life is just a matter of second and it can be taken from you at any given moment._

 _'_ _How are you? I'm good. How have you been? Did you find somebody new? Don't leave me. But go. Do you still love me? Stay with me. But run away. I love you. No, I don't.'_

* * *

 **At Michiru and Haruka's house, last night**

- _Play the violin for me._ said Haruka, lying in bed, watching her lover dancing through the room to a music on the radio.

Michiru was quite a view, she was elegant and seductive, her aqua hair was framing a pretty white face, with thin nose and thin lips. She was the embodiment of the perfect japanese woman, a slender body, a small face and subtle features were her signature.

She obeyed Haruka's demand, not because she was afraid of her, but because she loved how remarkably well she could use both her masculine and feminine parts while doing it. Michiru sat on the chair and opened the violin box that was propped against it, then grabbed the musical instrument, put the cold wood under her chin and started doing her thing.

Shortly after, Haruka approached her and sat on the floor, holding her legs. She kissed gently her lover's tighs, her long fingers sliding across them, feeling every pore of Michiru's skin.

- _Don't stop playing._ whispered Haruka after hearing Neptune's gasp.

She didn't. Her hands were trembling on the violin but she did not miss one note, in fact she played it even more briskly and ardent than the way she was used to, as if she was controlled by the fiery blonde that was spreading passionate kisses over her legs. Haruka's tongue and teeth danced on her skin like fire and ice, giving both pleasure and pain, exciting every sense of Michiru's body. The dusty blonde lifted one of the aqua haired girl's leg over her shoulder, and spread them so she could have access to what was hidden between her tighs.

Haruka inhaled the smell that came from Michiru's wet panties. Lucky for her that she was wearing a dress.

- _When I'm between your legs I feel like I'm entering an old museum. Full of wonders of the world, full of enigma and dreams. You hold a universe between your tighs. Tell me, Michi: how did you manage to remain such a mistery for me, even after all these years?_

But Michiru kept playing and did not respond, she knew it was just a rethorical question that Haruka would often ask, and she loved the admiration that she was covered in. The blonde slid Michiru's panties and threw them across the room. One quick lick over her clit and Haruka spoke again.

- _You taste like wine and good poetry, if that would make any sense. There is something about you that makes me sure you understand what I mean, only you understand..._

She started tasting her again, she opened her entrance using her tongue only, then put all the pressure of her moves inside of her. Haruka's tongue was wide and soft, perfect for pleasing a woman as gentle as Michiru. The violinist was still playing the wooden instrument, while Uranus made art inside her womanhood, because what Haruka was doing truly had to be named art. She was an artist of the pleasure, giving rather than receiving, making you feel something. Pain. Pleasure. Abandonment. She could make you feel whatever she wanted, and her only tool was her body. Her whole body could give you the satisfaction of melting chocolate, in fact when she would give you pleasure, you could feel chocolate melting inside of you. That's how she was doing art. By puting her own soul inside every lick, bite, kiss.

Michiru's song was swinging along with her pleasure, going up and down, holding onto one high note, then getting back at the line, and repeat. Multiple orgasms. That was what the song meant. Of course, as Haruka said, inside Michiru laid a whole museum, thousands of books, something more than just sexual pleasure, her song wasn't only about the orgasms but about her relationship with Haruka. Relationship that was beside normal, forgetting about the fact that they were both women, their bond was something hardly known to anyone.

No matter how many times Haruka would flirt with pretty girls and Michiru with popular men, they would always stay loyal to each other. They would always come back in the arms of the true lover, that's just how they kept it interesting: by playing silly games and bringing fun to what would they were afraid of getting at - a boring life. Haruka knew exactly what she was singing about, damn right she even knew what she was thinking and she made sure that Michiru was aware of that.

\- _You play games, I play tricks, girls and girls but you're the one. It's like a game of pick-up-sticks played by fuckin' lunatics._ she spoke underneath a quick breath then went back between her tighs.

It did not take that much longer until Michiru played the final line of the song, keeping up the high notes, while she received the biggest orgasm of the night, the one that sprayed Haruka's delighted face.

Haruka got out of the bathroom where she went to wash her face off the sweet juice. Michiru approached her and embraced her from behind, kissing her back sweetly.

- _I have a bad feeling about this, Ruka. The sea is agitated and stormy, the waves are furious._

 _-I sense something too, the wind is not that steady either. Is our princess in danger? What do you think will happen with the King?_

 _-Only Gods can tell. Let's pray that everything will work out eventually._

 _-Michi?_

 _-Mhm?_ Haruka spins in her hands while Michiru is still holding onto her waist and now they are facing each other.

Haruka looked deeply in her lover's eyes, without saying a word. She didn't have to, Michiru knew exactly what she was thinking about, she knew that it was something that Uranus would do whenever a hard time would come. It was something in the look she gave her, it was the bond established between their souls, that were reaching out for each other, because together they would be stronger than anything, or so they felt.

They went to sleep, with heavy hearts for what was going to happen at the hospital the following day. They knew they had to be prepared for anything.

Of course, later, Haruka had that dream about Usagi which lead to a shower that was supposed to wash away all her guilt, but instead brought up more naughty and passionate thoughts, just by watching the fireplace burn. Trying to forget her was as useless as trying to keep the air inside a balloon with holes, but Haruka was not the type that would give up so easily. She made up her mind that she would try to avoid her as much as possible, in order to keep Usagi out of her mind.

 **Today**

- _Good morning, my beautiful sunshine._ Seiya kisses Usagi on the cheek. _It's time._

It was a little past 8. They got up, Usagi prepared a nice breakfast, coffee and then ironed the clothes. Phones started ringing, Taiki called Seiya and Ami called Usagi, both asking if they got the time right.

- _Yes. 10 is correct._

 _-Oh, and... Usagi?_

 _-Mhm?_

 _-We'll be there for you, don't worry._ that brought a smile on her lips.

- _I'll see you guys there._

And she closed the call, then headed to the bathroom so she could take a quick shower. This was the most expected day of them all, and also the most terrifying. There were so many things Usagi wanted to ask Mamoru, once he would be waken up from coma. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him. In what order, though? Without doubt, it was time for him to aware her relationship with Seiya, it would be obvious anyway once he would see them together. But wouldn't that be brutal? Seeing them together right as he wakes up? How should she start? ' _Hi, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry you've been in a coma but hey, me and Seiya are a couple now. Remember that time when you left for America but you got stolen in the way, and I almost got together with him while thinking that you stopped loving me? That's right. That's the guy.'_ Usagi was trying to rationalize. ' _Ugh. STUPID.'_

Everything happened so fast between them anyway. It was only about a month ago when Mamoru broke up with her and they got divorced, but still, their relationship was fresh. Not even Chibi-Usa knew about them, although Usagi tried everytime she would talk to her daughter to bring that up into discussion, she never got the guts to. Maybe it was best to talk to her firstly, so that it won't come as a shock.

She got out of the shower and whiped herself off, then she blew her hair with the blowdryer as fast as she could, concomitantly looking at the clock. She still got 40 minutes until they should head off to the hospital. She listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen, Seiya was still eating breakfast, watching the last night's baseball game. Back in the time when they met, he was really good at playing it, and we all remember the time when he tried to teach the clumsy Usagi how to play it too, and even more, win it. Well, he still was quite into it, and Usagi liked that a lot about him, she liked the fact that he was being honest with her about everything. He was genuine and never denied his personality. She closed the door and locked herself in, using the key. She took the phone in her hands and as soon as she unlocked the screen, a new message arrived.

* * *

 _'_ _You have 1 new message._

 **From: Unknown**

EAT'

* * *

Usagi dropped her phone on the bathroom hard floor, and almost broke it. Who was sending these messages? It was true, indeed, she didn't eat breakfast and she hadn't that in plan either, but who could it be? Seiya? No, he couldn't be. He had no clue about her situation, and she knew that for sure, because if he had he would've told her imediately. He wasn't the mysterious type, Seiya was for sure more straight-forward than any other person Usagi ever met. Then who was it? And how could this person know? When they were at the restaurant, there was a higher posibility to be someone that saw her not eating, as she realized just now, but in her own house? No, it wasn't in her house, it couldn't. Perhaps the person was just guessing the time she was supposed to meet. But then again, maybe the person actually has the wrong number and eventually, they will realize that and stop. It must have been just a coincidence. Or at least that's what Usagi was trying to tell herself.

The Queen took the phone back in her hands and decided she didn't have time to deal with this just now, and whoever was sending those messages, would eventually stop. She deleted the message, because in a sort of way it was bothering her and also, if Seiya ever decides or happens to take a look in her phone, it would blew up everything she tried to hide until now, and she couldn't let that happen. She dialed Chibi-Usa's phone number and listened to the waiting ringtone.

- _Hey, mom. I was just about to call you, today you are going to see dad, right?_

Chibi-Usa took Usagi by surprise, she sure didn't expect that kind of greeting. But she had to tell her eventually, the reason why she called her.

- _Yeah, we are. Honey, I wanted to..._

 _-Oh, mommy, I'm so sorry I can't be there with you to take care of you and dad. I tried to get a permission from college but they couldn't give me one until december._

 _-It's okay, darl'. I can take care of your dad just fine, you don't need to worry about it._

Usagi never told her daughter about the possibility of him taking drugs, but then again, she didn't tell the sailors either. She just told them it was because of the medicamentation he took for the flu. Of course if eventually it will be found out to be true, everyone would know, yet if not, there was absolutely no reason for them to worry. Dealing with everything all by her own is what made Usagi turn to bulimia. She always acted like such a strong person since she married Mamoru and had Chibi-Usa, and trully she was, but there are certain things that you have to reach for help to someone, or they will eat you alive. The stress and pressure she put herself under, her stubbornness of not wanting anyone to know and worry about her, plus the weight of the new incoming era of Tokyo Crystal, transformed her into a whole unrecognizable person.

Now that she was actually thinking about it, she started understanding what Mamoru was going through, they were so much alike, it was obvious that at some point they will break up. Same poles repel each other. What she did not understood, was what. What could possibly be the pressure that made him like that? Well, that was the day she was going to find out.

 _-Chibi-Usa, I need to tell you something._

 _-Oh no, it's never good when you call me by my full name. Is it about dad?_

 _-What? Oh. No. I... It's nothing like that. Nothing bad. And... it's not about Mamo-chan._

 _-Sheesh. You scared me for a moment.. Go on then._

 _-I..._

 _-What's the matter, mom? Luna is not there anymore so you can't blame the cat for eating your tongue._

They both had a good laugh at Chibi-Usa's statement, but no matter what, Usagi had to tell her daughter about Seiya that day.

- _So, you know... since your dad and I broke up it was only a matter of time until... well uhm... only a matter of time until we... could... you know... go out with some... other people. Right?_

 _-Right..._

 _-And I... did not expect this at all but uhm... it just kinda happened and... there's not that much I could do about it._

 _-Mom, cut it out. Are you seeing someone new?_

 _-Well I... couldn't exactly say I'm 'seeing' someone... more like... livingwithhiminthehouse._

 _-WHAT?_

After Chibi-Usa screamed out in terror, silence established at both of the phone ends. Eventually Chibi-Usa broke the quiet moment.

- _Sorry. I'm sorry, mom. I... shouldn't have... reacted like that. It was so childish of me, I'm sorry._

 _-It's okay honey. I just really needed to tell you the truth, I tried a lot of times but failed miserably. If you're not okay with this, please tell me because I would never do anything to hurt you and if this feels wrong then I'll put an end to the relationship._

 _-Uhm, I..._

Usagi took a deep breath, she did not wanted to end things with Seiya and she didn't know why did she even said that. In fact he was probably the only one that kept her broken parts together and the only reason for her to not give up on fighing. He was the one that managed to make her fall in love again, this time for real, not just because they were lovers in some previous life or because they were supposed to be together in the future. Seiya was the woman... or man most of the time, who she felt things she did not feel in a long time. Breaking up with him, didn't seem as a wise thing to do, but if Chibi-Usa wasn't feeling right about it, Usagi would always put her daughter before herself.

- _No, mom. You shouldn't end the relationship. Silly of me to even think about it, you are now free to do whatever you want and if you chose that person to love, why should I say no?_

Usagi sighed in relief.

- _It was only natural that at some point you both will find someone else, I guess it just never occured to me that it will happen so fast. It's okay... I guess._

 _-I raised such a smart lady, look at you. All mature and stuff._ Usagi giggled and so did her daughter.

- _So... is it a man?_

The Queen had a little flicker when she heard the question, she almost forgot that everyone knew she was bisexual, especially her daughter. The question was innocent, but it had a lot more meaning for her.

- _Kind of._

Chibi-Usa stopped breathing and silence was all over again.

- _Is it Haruka-san?_

 _-Now I am the one who should say 'WHAT?'!_ Usagi laughed but Chibi-Usa didn't so she continued. _No, of course not. You know she's with Michiru-san and they love each other eternally, I mean, could you see any of them with other people? I certainely could not. Why did you even think about her?_

 _-Don't get me wrong, if that would have been the case I would've still supported you but I just thought that it would be so weird, because she is like Hotaru's parent. And I don't know... I saw the way she was looking at you and I know your past with her, so to say. If I would've ever think about you getting in a relationship after dad, she would always be the first one to come up in my mind._

 _-Oh, I never thought about this like that but uhm... yeah, since you weren't there during the Starlights phase._

 _-What phase?_

 _-Well Haruka and I..._ _almost_ _got something but the one that I had more romantic intercourse was actually Seiya._

 _-Seiya? As in... Star Fighter?_

 _-The one and only._

 _-Woah... I can't say I got to know him that much. So he's been living with you? For how long?_

 _-Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry but I can't stay any longer, I have to get to the hospital. I promise I'll call you after we get the results and I will tell you everything then. Okay? Bye, I love you so much._ said Usagi after she looked at the clock.

 _-That's fine, mom. I love you too. Bye._

Knowing that she could talk with Chibi-Usa so openly, made Usagi really appreciate their mother-daughter relationship, it was truly something that not everyone has. Usagi rushed down the stairs, as it seemed they were almost late. The got dressed quickly and hopped into the car, starting the engine. She drove like crazy, but she got there just in time to see the others parking their own cars right next to the hospital.

- _Are you ready?_ Seiya asked Usagi tightening her arm as a reassuring.

She simply nodded her head then took a moment to look at each of the senshi and thanked Gods that she had all of them with her. They were good soldiers but more important, they were good friends. And friendship is something that everyone needs in their life, that's how we grow, learn and live. Usagi never understood what were the odds to find friends like them, people that would stay with her no matter what. She never felt like she deserved them, in fact she always wondered what exactly was the thing that kept them together all these years. Sure they were her soldiers but we're not talking about duty now, we're talking about those beautiful moments spent with them: going on trips on summer, spending holidays together and many others. If it would have been just about duty, those moments would never exist.

Usagi didn't mind the fact that after she gave birth to Chibi-Usa, the sailors stopped seeing her so often. After all, each one of them had their own lives beside the senshi one, plus they would have enough time to spend with her once the new era of Tokyo Crystal would come. Despite that, they were still her friends.

They all entered the hospital, with Usagi leading them. It was almost funny how well they reasembled a small army, everyone walking in the same rythm. Usagi remembered the time she brought Mamoru there only a week ago, how ugly she considered the hospital the first time but she changed her mind about that. Slowly, the hospital became the safest place on Earth for her because that's where Mamoru would be taken care of and also, where she spent most of her time since he collapsed.

She felt something bothering her inside her stomach, leaving aside the fact she didn't even drink water that day, it was something more. Very much alike butterflies but in a bad way, she felt terribly sick and she sure would have thrown up if only she would have what. She was afraid, but happy. Scared but excited. Mamoru would be waken up today, but everyone will find out what happened to him. What if indeed he had a problem with drugs? What was she going to do? Put him into rehab? The King of the Earth in rehab, could you believe that? But Mamoru wasn't just the King of the Earth, he was also her ex-husband, her so long predestined partner... and her friend.

And as we established earlier, she cared so much about her friends. Now as she was thinking this through, she didn't care about what happened to him, it it was drugs or something else, she was just worried about his health. That's all. She just wanted to know what after he would be waken up, he would be fine, he won't suffer. She couldn't care less about what would the people think if they would know their King is addicted to cocaine. Screw that. Screw everyone. He was her friend. She would stay by his side no matter what.

The way to Mamoru's hospital room seemed to take forever, the waiting was terrible and every step was slower than the other. Usagi could've swear that by the time they all reached the room, many years have passed even though only 2 minutes ago they entered the building.

The doctor was waiting for them, holding some papers, which the Queen figured that they had to be the results. She tried to read something on the man's face that would calm her, that would tell her everything is okay and all she was worried about was just non sense. But he was not giving up any emotion. If anything in the world the years practicing medicine would teach you, is to stay serious when you're talking to a patient's relatives. You like it or not, that's just how these years transform you. Perhaps that was why he would not share anything from what he found out about Mamoru.

She approached them by herself, whilst the others stayed a few steps back, giving her slight privacy although they could still hear everything. Usagi had hope in her eyes but disbelief on her frowned forehead.

- _Good morning, Miss Tsukino. The results just came out of the laboratory._

 _-And... what do they say?_ her legs were shaking uncontrollably, her nails were stabbing her sweaty palms.

That was it. The moment when everything would be revealed. Oddly, her mind was clear now, she was no more worried, no more sad, just in peace with herself. There was something in the doctor's voice that made her feel okay, or maybe it was just a feeling that it was going to be okay. She tried to think positive.

 _-Maybe it is better if we let the patient tell you by himself._ the doctor said, slightly smiling and opened the door, revealing Mamoru awake in the bed.

* * *

 _-Where is Chibi-Usa? She went for a swim but I can't see her in the water anymore._ Mamoru asked Usagi, starting to freak out.

They were at the beach, it was such a beautiful summer day right after Chibi-Usa's 8 years birthday, a day that they chose to spend under the shiny sun. The King and the Queen were laying on some towels, when he noticed that their daughter was no where to be seen.

- _I'm sure she's fine, she swims just well. Stop worrying so much, Mamo-chan._ the Queen said as she adjusted her sunglasses.

- _Agh! You're such an ignorant, useless woman!_ he bursted out and started running towards the water, leaving Usagi in a horrified state.

She never heard him talking like that to her before, not once. She didn't know what came up on him, Chibi-Usa was only under water for not more than 30 seconds and Serenity never was a careless mother. She did not understand what happened, since just about a moment ago, he was laughing with her about a silly article he found in a magazine, but then just like that he started insulting her. If something would've happened to her daughter, she would've known. And even if she was a careless mother, Mamoru's words were too harsh on her for no real reason, thing that brought sorrow in her heart.

Mamoru started swimming, agitating in the warm water like he was struggling to get away from God knows what imaginary threat. He was searching for Chibi-Usa. Finally, alarmed by what was happening, Chibi-Usa came out of the water.

- _Dad? What's wrong?_

 _-You get out of the water, right now!_ he screamed at her while grabbing her ear.

- _Ouch! DAD! What's wrong? Let me go!_ Chibi-Usa was in pain and schock, not understanding what was going on with her father.

- _You are not allowed in the water again. EVER! Stop scaring me, stupid kid!_

Usagi, who was watching still petrified the whole scene, suddenly got alert when she realized Mamoru was hurting her daughter. She raised up and ran towards them, screaming his name, screaming to let her daughter go.

- _She's my daughter too and I can educate her too!_ he yelled back at her, his eyes turning red and still not letting go of Chibi-Usa already swollen ear.

And at that moment, Usagi slapped Mamoru's face as hard as she could, thing that made him crash in sand, on his knees. Chibi-Usa hurried and grabbed her mother's leg, cause that was as high as she could reach, burning tears rolling down her cheeks, terrified of what just happened before her eyes. She was too small to understand, she thought she did something wrong, but thruth is not even Usagi knew what actually happened. She just reacted in the frenesy of the moment.

Mamoru was now, also at her wife's feet and apparently crying, which confused the Queen even more.

- _I'm sorry, I... I don't know what came up on me. Chibi-Usa, please come to daddy. I won't hurt you again... I promise... I'm sorry._

He tried to reach for her daughter but Chibi-Usa won't let go of her mother's leg and instead hid behind it, still crying and looking at Mamoru with disbelief. Her daddy never hit her, maybe he raised his voice sometimes when she did something wrong but that was about it. Usagi didn't let him approach her either. She looked at him like he was a monster, someone that was supposed to watch out for the family, for her daughter, just turned into the most terrible thing in the world. The person who she had the most trust in, dissapointed her in just one matter of second. She gave him no mercy, she did not needed excuses though she wanted to know why. Why and what exactly did turned him into that. She looked at him as if he was the most disgusting thing on Earth, she was furious but her face was calm, she was shaking inside but on the outside she was steady as a rock.

- _Honey, I'm sorry... Believe me... I... I really don't know what came up on me._ he begged for her forgiveness in his knees.

- _I think it's not such a good idea to come home for a few days. Here._ she said and threw the keys to his old appartment at his feet, took Chibi-Usa in her arms and went to the car with her, leaving Mamoru on the beach, unable to move.

At that time, he didn't know what was happening with him and neither did Usagi. When those few days passed he eventually came back home and appologized for his behaviour. Those days were perhaps the most important ones in Usagi's transformation. Usagi forgave him, blaming his actions on the stress gathered at work, since at that time he was actually working a lot. After the incident, he gave up on his job since he didn't actually needed it and spent as much time with his family, trying to earn back his trust. Chibi-Usa eventually grew up and forgot about that day at the beach, but Usagi always remembered it in her darkest nightmares.

* * *

- _Mamo-chan..._ Usagi tried to speak as loud as she could but her voice went out as low as a fly.

She remained in the door, looking at him with wide eyes, as if she was not believing. Seeing him awake, breathing normally again and not throughout the tubes, with a slight peachy colour covering his cheeks filled her heart with joy. The others understood that the King was awaken so they approached an watched Usagi finally moving, getting closer to his bed.

- _Usako..._ he smiled at her, while she sat on the chair from where she guarded him every day, without blinking and without taking her eyes off him.

She felt like it has been forever since she saw him smiling and it was the best thing that could've happen to her right now.

- _How do you feel? Are you all right now? Do you need water? Anything?_ she talked quickly, still amazed by the fact she was looking at him.

- _I'm fine, Usako. Can't say the same about you, have you lost weight? Exactly how much time have I been in coma?_ he frowned.

- _A week..._ she spoke more as a whisper.

- _A WEEK?! In only one week you lost that much weight? Usako, what happened to you?_ he couldn't believe what he just heard but he couldn't receive an answer right away since the other sailors walked into the room, greeting the King.

Luckily, they couldn't hear anything from what Usagi and Mamoru talked about, and so they just had to act like nothing happened. After a few minutes spent just saying how glad everyone was that he is out of coma, he felt like he needed to talk.

- _It's so good to have you all here. I'm sure you've been worried about me, some more than others._ he said and grabbed Usagi hand, giving her a loving smile. _And the question that you all probably have inside your head is how did I get here in the first place._

Usagi swallowed in vain. If it was true and he would admit to everyone that he had a drug problem, most likely they would lose their faith in him as a King. Many thoughts were inside her mind, many were about what was going to happen after and many about the fact that she suddenly remembered she also had to tell him something. Something about her relationship with Seiya.

- _I... I have a mental illness._

 _'_ _WHAT?'_ From all the possibilities she thought of, that was surely the most unexpected for Usagi. Everyone remained silent too, listening carefully to what the King was saying.

- _I'm suffering from bipolar disorder. Basically is... something that gives me moods swings and... depression. I tried to keep it secret so that you won't be worried about me... I started treating it a long time ago and things seemed to go pretty well but... recently they turned the other way around. One minute, I was okay. The next, I was unstable as hell, hating everyone for being happy and wanting to kill myself. My psychologist switched the meds to something more powerful and for a while everything was okay again, but the medicamentation was hard to beare, I would have severe headaches and be angry most of the time. No other moods, just anger. I decided it was time to leave Usagi alone and ... distance myself until I would get back to... 'normal'. Meanwhile I realized I stopped loving her the way I used to._

At those words, Usagi felt a tear trying to escape the corner of her eye. Everything started to make sense now, the puzzle was completing piece by piece. Now she understood why he was so agressive, cold, why he cried the night he broke up with her. She understood why he stopped making love with her, not because he was hating her but because she didn't want to hurt her.

- _This... illness prevented me from doing... so many things. I was tired most of the time, I just wanted to sleep, I was even tired of breathing. I was just a pain in the ass for everyone around me. So the best I could do was so distance myself until I'd get better. You still probably don't understand why I collapsed a week ago. I was having a bad seizure. Apparently, distancing was still not enough for me, I started following Usagi..._

Another loud ' _WHAT?'_ in Usagi's head. She understood what happened until then but now everything was confusing again.

- _What do you mean you followed me? Where? Why?_

- _I followed you so many times... at your 'date' with Haruka at the Jazz Cafe, at your walk in the park with Michiru..._

Usagi replayed in her head all those times, remembering that shadow figure that she felt like she was following her, the shadow that she felt threatened by, the shadow that she thought was a new enemy was actually... Mamo-chan?!

 ***USAGI'S FLASHBACK***

- _Ruka._ 'I giggled' _Your nose is bleeding._ 'I said while handing her a piece of paper to whipe it off.'

- _Oh my God, let me go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. Hold on._ 'Haruka quickly ran to the bathroom and managed to stumble by a guy's chair.'

'The guy had black hair and was really close to our table and when she stumbled, he dropped a swear but Haruka didn't even hear him, she was too agitated. Yet for me, his voice sounded familiar. He was staying with his back towards me and talking to another guy, while drinking a beer that reminded me of Mamoru, because it was his favourite one.'

* **END OF FLASHBACK***

Haruka, who managed not to look intimidated by the recall of the event, remembered that meeting too.

* **HARUKA'S FLASHBACK***

In the bathroom, I opened the tap and cleaned myself up, while looking in the mirror, all sweaty. ' _What happened there? Was she about to kiss me? Was I about to let her? What's wrong with me? I'm so pathetic. I don't deserve a Queen. I don't deserve Michiru either. How could I even think about it?'_ I smashed my fist onto the sink. I drank some water and then cooled myself down. ' _I can't do that to Michiru, I have to control myself. I don't even know what came up to me. She's my Queen and I can't possibly have these type of feelings for her. I am supposed to protect her. If I let my feelings go, nothing good can come out of it. I could't bare myself if I would make her suffer.'_ When I went back I wanted to appologize to the guy that I stumbled upon but he wasn't there anymore. ' _Maybe he left'_ I tought and got back to my chair, finding Usagi frowned and with her hands clenched, looking blank at her coffee.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Both Usagi and Haruka looked at each other.

 _-I even followed you at the club that night._

Suddenly Usagi had a flashback of the conversation with Mamoru, the day after the club.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _-Okay. Now tell me, how have you been? Did you found someone?_ Usagi looked at him with hope.

- _Not yet. There might be someone I met at the club yesterday but only time will tell._

 _-Oh you have been to the club yesterday, too? Which one?_

 _-Honestly I don't remember the name but I had pretty much fun. Maybe we should go together some time too. After all, we still rule the kingdom together, Usako._ he said and raised up, holding the Queen's hand as they were about to dance.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

' _Was he talking about me? Did he thought we still have a chance together? Was that why he always looked so sad when we met? What's going on?'_ Usagi's head was a mess.

- _But why?_ she asked not knowing what to think.

Around her everyone was unable to move or speak, they were just processing the information, many not knowing what he was talking about since they didn't see any shadow.

- _I was furious... jealous. I didn't love you but I still wanted you to be only mine. Selfish of me but it was the meds... Because of them I couldn't think clearly no more, not that I would think clearly when I wasn't on meds. There were so many times when I just had to restrain myself from coming at you. I was pleased with only watching you, sometimes I was glad you would find somebody new to love, sometimes I was hypocrite. I never stopped loving you, I just stopped loving you like... a lover._

But Usagi already knew that and she didn't blame him. It was not his fault entirely, she distanced from him too, slowly but surely she stopped loving him like that also.

- _There are so many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how... I don't know how. But maybe... you're gonna be the one that saves me. I need special care... because it seems like I can't control myself anymore. I can't hide it anymore. That day when I collapsed it was really bad... I had the worst migrene... I took a lot of pills even at night and I believe that was what put me down. I'm so sorry... so so sorry for what I've made you go through. I can't imagine what is like from the outside, but belive me... from the inside is already pretty bad._

 _-When did all of this started?_ Usagi asked, trying to place the event in time.

- _It had always been there, my psychologist said that this disorder was most probably transmited by blood, and he was sure that someone in my family had it before me. But since my parents died when I was very young, I didn't know that much about them. It had always been there but once with Chibi-Usa' s birth, things started to get complicated, my inner demons... how I call them... the voices in my head... made me think that I was not good enough and someday you and her will die and I can't do anything about it... Because I'm useless._ a lonely tear rolled down his cheek, making him frown and smash his fists on the bed.

 _-Hey, hey... Look at me. Don't cry._ Usagi whispered trying to comfort him and whipped away his tear. _We'll kill those demons... like we always do. Okay? You're not alone in this, we're all here for you. And Chibi-Usa and I, won't die. We'll live for a really long time and you'll live with us. Everything will get back to normal. I promise._

 _-Usako... You have to promise me you'll get me insitutionalized in a sanatory, where the doctors will take proper care of me. It's bad... really bad. I know you're trying to make me feel better but as it looks right now, there are not that much chances for me to snap out of it. And I'm tired... I'm done trying to fight battles I know I can't win… Please, Usagi, that's the best you can do._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Agh! Yas! There goes the first part of the plot reveal. Honestly, did you expect that turn? My my... what will happen next? Stay with me and read the next chapter - I'll try and post it quicker than I did with this one. Hope this chapter answered to at least some of your questions. Yeah, maybe you found out the plot of the story but stay tuned because another one is prepared. I enjoy writing this story so much and I don't want to end it just now, I hope you all feel the same.

I do believe that by the end of the story you understood that in the beginning and before Usagi would see Mamoru, there were mainly some flashbacks from Mamoru's memory and some explanations on what exactly turned on the switch to his illness.

Tell me your thoughts and also excuse me if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes... I tried and corrected most of them but if there's any left I appologize in advance. Now, there goes the reviews!

 **TropicalRemix:** I guess there is no point in answering that question, since it has been revealed in this chapter but I'm glad you follow the story however. I'm looking forward to your reviews. :)

 **LoreleiJacques:** You don't understand how happy you made me with the fact that you recognized the song! The Hunchback of Notre-Dame is sadly one of the most underrated Disney movie and it's just amazing when people remember it. As to answer your question, I believe you refer to the moment when Haruka saw Michiru with Seiya at the mall, am I right? Haruka never mentioned that she saw them but she didn't have to, since Michiru admitted by herself that she has been to the Mall with Seiya to help him pick up a dress for Usagi. Yes, I guess you skipped that part. :D Finally, I have to say that you are one of the most loyal reader to this story, you've been in this since I posted the first chapter and for that I can't thank you enough. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! :)

 **JuNo-C7:** Yeah, I get why you firstly could believe she was pregnant but it was not the case. She has bulimia because she had been under stress and didn't ask for help to any of her friends. Sad. :( Follow the story and maybe we'll save Usagi from bulimia. The mysterious texter wants that too, apparently. :D By the way, who do you think is texting her?

 **0-0:** This chapter answered your questions just right, right? :D If not, I can at least remind you why Usagi has bulimia: as I said earlier in a response, she has bulimia because she has been under a lot of stress and didn't reach for help. That's just how her body decided to react.

 **Sniperkitty:** Welcome among us! I'm glad you like this story and please remember to review this chapter.

Stay tuned and I'll see you all next chapter! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I had a lack of creativity and basically I couldn't write anything until Sunday this week. I tried so hard with this chapter and is probably poorly written but honestly, this is not exactly the part where I am most excited. That part will come later and you'll have to wait some more but I promise that it won't be disappointing once I get to it. I don't want to say anything more but trust me, it's worth it.

Have a good read!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _I... I don't know, a-are you sure about that?_ Usagi's lips were white.

 _-Please, Usako. It's my only chance of getting better._

 _-Usagi-chan._ it was Rei that put her hand over Usagi's shoulder, moving her head in agreement.

Although Rei was always a little oppressive with the Queen, in moments of need she would help her take the right decision and support her without hesitating. She knew she needed someone to tell her that it's the right thing to do and so that's why she did that.

- _Fine... I will do anything to get you better, Mamo-chan. I'll take care of you, I promise._

In the back, Seiya was watching everything perplex at the begining then slowly understanding the facts himself, as well as the others. Usagi's words hurt him the most, like every breath of her threw nails in his face. In that position it made him feel like he never actually won her completely, like a part of her, whether it was small, was left with Mamoru in the hospital bed. There was no doubt she loved him but she loved Mamoru too, thing that Seiya knew very well and that teared his heart to pieces. He tried so hard, he tried to take care of her, he tried to let her know how much he needed her, he needed her to be fully dedicated to him and him only. But little did he know, Usagi could never dedicate to him completely and not even her was aware of that. Usagi's heart was from the very begining divided into equal parts, each one belonging to all her friends and that, was either her biggest quality or her worst depending on which side you would like to see.

On the one hand, that was what made her such a great Queen, the Queen of the Earth and Moon, of love and justice, a true leader that will guide the humanity into a new and prospere era. In that case, her heart was her biggest quality. On the second hand, she could probably never love someone, dedicate to only one person in what matters her feelings, not completely at least. She never loved Mamoru fully, she probably doesn't love Seiya like that either. And what's left of it it's a creature of solitude. That's right. Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity, future Neo Queen Serenity and the list could go on, that girl in her loving heart is just a lonely creature that will never be good enough for anyone, simply because she can't be selfish enough to love just one person.

After Mamoru was realeased from the hospital, the other sailors left and Seiya along with Usagi drove him to the sanatory. While she was filling up Mamoru's file for Tamazen Sanatorium, him and Seiya were sitting on the waiting chairs, watching Usagi from more than ten feet away.

- _Take care of her for me, would you?_ Mamoru whispered to Seiya so that she won't hear him.

Seiya was startled hearing those words coming from Mamoru as he realized that the King knew about their relationship.

- _How-how did you know? Did she tell you?_

 _-She didn't. But I am not stupid, Seiya. You're the only one here with her now, aren't you? And I've seen the way you look at her and she's looking at you back. I just made the connections._

 _-Oh._

 _-Don't get me wrong, I am not mad, it was just natural that she would fall in love again with someone, and I'm actually glad that it's you. I know you'll be good to her and you won't disappoint me, will you?_

 _-No, of course not._

 _-Good._ Mamoru looked at her for a moment before he spoke again. _She's such a wonderful woman._

 _-She is._

 _-What's happening with her?_

 _-What do you mean?_ Seiya looked worried at him, not being able to understand his question.

- _I believe you see her everyday and yet you failed to notice how she looks?_

 _-I..._ he started blushing in distress. If only Mamoru would know he actually moved with Usagi in his old house so quickly, that would probably make him angry if their relationship announcement didn't.

- _She lost so much weight, her skin is paler, her hair looks sick. Hell, her entire body looks sick._ Mamoru explained.

Seiya started looking at Usagi with different eyes. Mamoru was right, how could he not notice that before? Probably BECAUSE he saw her so often it's what didn't let him aknowledge the fact that she looks like a completely changed person, and also because he considered her beautiful nevertheless. Still if someone wouldn't know better, would say she's anorexic. What made her be like that? Seiya tried to find reasons for why she suddenly became so skinny, he tried to force him into remembering times when he actually seen her eating decently, but he couldn't. ' _When was the last time she actually eat something? How could I've been so stupid? Did she even eat anything since Mamoru got into hospital?'_ Seiya's body started trembling and if he would be alone he would probably punch himself in the face for being so careless with her.

- _So, what happened?_ Mamoru repeated a question that Seiya didn't hear until the second time.

- _I have no idea, but I'll get her to see a doctor as soon as we leave this place._

 _-You better do. You promised you'll take care of her._ the King gave him a look so that Seiya would understand that if he doesn't keep up his word, he would make sure he'll suffer for it.

Mamoru was rather sweet, taking care of Usagi indirectly, however, that was only in his good minds, since he could quickly turn the other way around and have another bad seizure.

While filling up Mamoru's file, Usagi felt her purse vibrating - it was her phone. She reached for it with her left hand, without stopping from writing and repeating his security number so that she won't get it wrong. She unlocked the screen and it was another message from an unknown source.

* * *

 _'_ _You have 1 new message._

 **From: Unknown**

Guess who else needs help. Maybe you?'

* * *

She did not expect that, the message itself didn't freak her out anymore but its content did. Until then, all she received were those 'EAT' messages that could probably be sent by anyone by mistake. This one though, surely wasn't a mistake, but a purpose. She looked back at the two men of her life, questiong whether it was one of them, since that strange shadow turned out to be Mamoru, it could be the case now too. But they were just talking and none of them seemed to be aware of what made Usagi so nervous to the point where she started sweating. Seiya's phone was in her purse, as she remembered just now and Mamoru didn't even have a phone with him since that night Usagi didn't bother to take it from his appartment. So if it wasn't them, and none of the sailors were there, then who was sending those messages? ' _Is it a new enemy? But if it was a new enemy, he wouldn't bother to take care of me like that. No, it's impossible.'_ Usagi thought. A mystery, that's what it was. If she could at least call back that number and see who picked up, but the number was unknown. _'Damn with this new technology.'_

- _The papers are ready and a nurse will be coming to pick you up. I'm going to bring some stuff for you, although they said you won't need that much._ said Usagi as she approached Mamoru.

- _Usako..._ the King cupped her hands carefully and turned his head towards Seiya. _Seiya, would you mind giving us a moment?_

He looked at her lover, making sure that it was okay to leave them alone. She nodded her head so he raised up and walked outside, waiting for her in the car.

- _Usako..._ he repetead her nickname. _Does Chibi-Usa know about me?_

 _-That you were in hospital? Yes, she does. Although she doesn't know why yet, since I only found out today too._

 _-Good. Can you do one last thing for me?_

Usagi looked at him, slightly raising her eyebrow - last time he asked her to do one more thing, he kissed her without waiting for an answer. She loved Mamoru but she didn't want to hide things from Seiya anymore, yet if now he knew about him, he wouldn't dare to do it again, right? So then, what could he possibly be asking now?

- _Don't tell her the truth, not just now. I want to tell her myself._

 _-I don't know, Mamo-chan. It's not right, you know that. She's our daughter and she deserves to know, other than that she has to make sure that she doesn't have it too. Because as you said, it is transmited by blood and I'm pretty sure she has plenty of yours._ she was relieved that his demand wasn't something inappropriate yet it wasn't something she wanted to do either.

 _-Right._ Mamoru sighed and closed his eyes. _You're right. I don't know what came up to me._

 _-It's fine, I get it now. I understand everything._ Usagi lifted his chin using her thumb. _I understand why you acted like that with me, I understand why you stopped touching me, why you didn't want to be close to me anymore. I understand why you were always tired and barely went out on dates with me, I get it. If only..._ she approached his face closer to hers letting her cold breath caress him. _If only you would've told me earlier... I was so worried for you Mamo-chan. When I found you passed out in your appartment I felt like the ground was running away under my feet, I felt like my world was shattering to pieces and my blood was quickly draining out of my body._

 _-I'm sorry, I... I never meant for this to happen._

 _-Did anyone?_

A little moment of silence settled between the ex lovers. There was nothing in the world that could explain what they both felt in that moment. There were uncried tears, trapped inside those once bonded hearts, there was unspoken sadness because no word could rationalize what happened between them and then there was uneasy love, shared by both their souls.

 _-You know... after we broke up... and I-I saw you hanging out with people that were once my rivals in winning your heart._

 _-Rivals?_ questioned Usagi.

- _Mhm._ Mamoru nodded his head.

 _-But I would've never -_

 _-I know._ he took her word. _I know now and I know you stayed loyal to me until the end, but that's what I thought then. And when I saw you with them, with all of them... Seiya, the man/woman from beyond this galaxy... closer to your age and maybe funnier than me... and with the elegant couple that you always admired. Both Michiru and Haruka were my enemies, perhaps because I admired them so much as well. I saw you taking Michiru to a walk in the park, I saw you kissing her neck and though I've always considered you such a delicate woman, I've never thought I'd see you so empowered by making her feel so fragile. A new side of you, indeed._

 _-Where are you trying to get?_

 _-Let me finish. I even saw you at the museum, where I swear that if you would've told her to undress she would've followed the orders without questioning. I saw you with Haruka... and I know you saw me too. She was probably my biggest opponent. With her there was something more than just sexual tension. There were feelings, I see that now. I might be wrong but from what I've seen, there's a war going on inside her heart._

 _-Don't talk like that, Mamo-chan. She would never do anything to hurt Michiru, she would never break her heart._

 _-You're right. But unlike you, she has troubles when it comes to loving two people at the same time._

Usagi tried to open her mouth in protest but not even air came out of her lungs. She knew Mamoru was right about her, she could love so many people at once and sometimes even for her it was hard to sepparate her feelings. Her cheeks turned red, remembering all those times she questioned her feelings for Mamoru, whether it was just about their previous lives and their duties, or a real passionate love. After a few seconds, the King talked again:

- _I've seen you at the club, dancing and luring Seiya, making him crave for you even more than he already did. Although I'm happy it wasn't just a game for you and now you two are together._

Usagi gasped, still unable to say a word especially after hearing Mamoru acknowledging their relationship.

- _Don't be mad on him, he didn't tell me a word. I was the one who figured it out. Still, what I was trying to say is that... Hmm.._

 _-What Mamo-chan?_

 _\- It burns my heart just thinking about you loving someone else, someone who isn't me... But then I have to remind myself that sometimes love is about letting go. I wished you the best of all this world could give but still... It's hard for me to say... I'm jealous of the way... you're happy without me._

In that moment, Usagi started crying phrenetically, as if all her feelings and all her uncried tears broke into one massive fall dedicated to this emotional crisis. She put her head in Mamoru's lap, who was still sitting in the chair, her head was burning hot, pumping blood faster than it ever did before. He caressed her head, running his fingers through her silver locks.

A nurse finally showed up with a wheel chair meant for Mamoru, so he raised up and started walking towards it, removing Usagi who didn't know how to react anymore. The King sat in his wheel chair and gave his Queen one last smile, letting her know it was okay. As the nurse was guiding him to the door, Usagi bursted once again.

- _NO! Wait! Not yet. I'm not ready... I..._ she jumped into his arms and held him tight, not even considering letting him go.

- _It's okay, Usako. You can let go of me now._

 _-I don't want to. Don't go... please. Stay with me._ she begged and brought herself even closer to him.

- _You know you can visit me... twice a month._ he tried to comfort her. There was nothing she could do anymore, he needed to be insitutionalized and her prayers were not enough, not this time. He had to go. She had to let him.

- _It's not enough... Mamo-chan. I will miss you. I don't want to let you go. Please._ she cried so hard, her words could barely be understood thanks to her sobbing.

 _-Look at me._ he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to open her eyes. _I will never forget you... and you'll always be in my mind. From the day that I met you, I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die._ he smiled widely at her.

The Queen knew that she had to do the right thing, but hell with that, she didn't even had time to process everything that happened that day. All of these.. happened so fast. Only a month ago, they were celebrating Chibi-Usa's birthday, everyone was together again like it was the 90's all over again, and they were just a bunch of friends having fun. How did all of this happen? How did her Mamo-chan got sick? Trick question, she knew the answer but she just couldn't believe it.

- _I love you, Usako._ he pressed his lips as hard as he could on her sweaty forehead then turned back in his chair, without looking at her anymore, not wanting to see something that would make him change his mind.

 _-DON'T GO! MAMO-CHAAAAN!_ she fell on her knees, screaming his name but it was already too late.

He was taken to the elevator and he couldn't hear her screams anymore, but maybe it was for the best. She stayed on the floor for a little while longer, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, falling in streams on the Sanatorium's cold floor. It was already dark outside and the lights inside the building were flickering, reminding her of the hospital. Now this was the new place she hated: Tamazen Sanatorium.

- _I love you too.. Mamo-chan._ she finally whispered.

She decided it was time to go home, Seiya was already waiting for a while. She opened the door of the sanatorium and the rain smashed her in the face with a healing flow. The rain was cold, clean and pure, coming revengeful from the dark sky of the night. The wind was strong and powerful, bending the trees and changing the rain's course to which ever direction it was blowing into. Usagi loved the weather. Not one second outside and she was already wet to the bones but she couldn't care less. She let her face feel the rain, leaning her head back and spreading her arms like she had wings. Wings she wished she had, so she could fly away from that place, somewhere nice and peaceful, somewhere where no one knows her name and none of these ever happened.

Suddenly, she felt the rain stop although the sound of it still sung in her ears. She opened her eyes and she saw Seiya holding an umbrella over her.

- _Yuzuki-chan, are you trying to get a cold?_ he asks and kisses her cheek then removes his jacket and throws it over her shoulders to keep her warm.

He didn't know she cried and he surely had no idea about Mamoru and Usagi's moment back in the sanatorium, since the rain washed away her face full of tears. He brought her to the car and placed her on the passenger seat because there was no way he would let her drive that night. As the engine purred under Seiya's demand, he started driving slowly, making sure the rain won't push him into an accident. After a while, she looked in Usagi's direction, who was now covered in a warm blanket, staring outside the window.

- _Are you all right, dear?_ he placed his palm on her wet knee and rubbed it with tender.

Usagi looked at his hand and spoke slowly.

- _Have you ever seen the Hell in someone's eyes and loved it anyway? Because I did. And I fucking live in Hell now._

Seiya felt like his heart have been stung by a milion needles, hearing Usagi's confession to her feelings towards Mamoru. He knew it was just a rethorical question and he felt Usagi's pain and suffering, he understood her perfectly, because in the state she was right now Seiya could see the Hell in her eyes and as she described, he loved her anyway but it was Hell for him. Her words were honest and that's what hurt him the most.

- _Don't worry, Yuzuki-chan. I won't let you down, you'll see, I'll take care of you._ he says and turns his eyes back on the road, biting his lips.

It hurt so much seeing her like that, knowing there was not that much he could do to make her happy. But at least he could take her to a doctor because in that state, she will end up like Mamoru or even worse, dead.

The following day, Seiya woke up Usagi, or at least he tried.

- _Princess..._

Usagi didn't respond. After a rough night of crying and screaming with Seiya trying to calm her, she was more than exhausted. In order to wake her senses, Seiya made her favourite tea with chamomile and milk, a recipe that he learned from when he travelled to England and that once introduced to Usagi, made her love it too. He brought the cup of tea on the nightstand next to her bed and tried to move her.

- _Princess..._

 _-Mhm._

 _-Wake up, I made some tea for you, princess, your favourite._

 _-I'm not a princess. I am a Queen and I demand you to let me sleep._ she says and turns her back to Seiya, covering her head with the blanket.

Seiya chuckled at Usagi's innocence, he loved seeing her acting like that from time to time, it reminded him that there still is a young heart beating inside her body. He removed the blanket off her head and kissed her nose gently.

- _I'm sorry, Queen._ he put an accent on that word, so she can realize his mistake. _As your lover and Starlight Prince, I'am asking you to open your pretty eyes and have a cup of chamomile and milk tea with me, if that's not too much._

 _-Did you say chamomile and milk tea?_ she says as she opens one eye trying to adjust to the light of a new day.

- _I did. But if you would rather sleep than drink it, then I see no reason not to drink it for you._ he says and reaches for the cup.

- _NO!_ she slaps his hand and Seiya withdraws laughing. _I'll have it. It's mine._

 _-Very well, then let's both go and watch the sunrise together, while savoring our heavenly tea, shall we?_ he asks and lifts her up along with her cup of tea, without waiting for her answer.

- _Se-iya!_ she spells his name angrily. _Put me down, I can walk by myself. You'll drop me and I'll spill my tea._ she yells and starts agitating in his beefy arms.

- _Well maybe if you would stop moving, you won't. Don't you trust me?_ he smiles and that seems to calm her down while he is taking her to the balcony that extends out of the bedroom, over the beautiful garden of roses that belongs to the mansion.

He opens the door using his elbow and makes her sit on one of the two chairs, then covers her in a warm puffy blanket while handing her the tea. He sits on the other chair and starts sipping from his cup, while Usagi looks troubled.

- _I see no sunrise and there's too much light to be morning._

 _-You didn't actually think I would wake you up so early, right? It's past twelve at noon, I know you love sunrises but I just wanted you to come enjoy this day with me._ he brings her closer to him with his strong left arm and she rests her head on his shoulder.

He puts down his cup, lifts her up and places her in his lap, he kisses her forehead making her snuggle at his chest in delight. Seiya caresses her face and realize that she is burning hot.

- _Does your head hurt? I think you might have a fever._ he worries.

- _It doesn't, you are the aspirin to my pain._ she looks at him, smiles then kisses his lips.

Usagi's lips were dry and white, but sweet as always, Seiya loved fondling them with his tongue then biting the middle, making blood rush and colour them. He holds her chin so he can subjugate her mouth into a passionate kiss, he takes the blanket and covers both him and her, but mostly her. She throws her hands over his neck and embraces him tightly, while he's making her feel dizzy with his lovely movements. He feels her burning nose and cheeks irradiating heat onto his face so he decides it's time to stop.

- _But seriously, Yuzuki-chan, we have to get you to see a doctor._

At those words Usagi seemed to freak out, but she didn't want to show it so she quickly started acting childish.

- _But I don't wanna go to the doctor, daddy._ she bites her finger trying to play casual but instead she looks naughty. _Mitsuo-chan, don't send me to the doctor._

Seiya looks at her a little surprised by her actions then starts laughing.

- _Ugh, you're so cute, but is pointless. I'm still getting your ass to the doctor and I suggest you behave or I'll be forced to give you a little spank and show you what naughty girls get when they don't listen._ he threatens her using his index finger in accusation.

 _-Am I a naughty girl, daddy?_ she flickers her eyelashes.

 _-Unbelievable. Do you really want to get spanked?_ Seiya is delighted and agitates his hands hopelessly, participating to her act. _I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm not playing, Yuzuki-chan._

 _-Daddy, please._ Usagi suddenly starts liking where this heads to so she continues the foreplay. _I'll do whatever you want._ her voice was hoarse but that only made her even more attractive.

 _-Oh really?Will you... agree into... coming to the doctor?_ he amuses.

- _Noooo._ she fakes crying.

- _But you said you'll do anything, didn't you?_

 _-Anything BUT that, daddy. I will eat my veggies and fruits, my banana, I will drink my milk and go to bed whenever you say, what about that? Is that pleasing you?_ she widens her eyes and opens her mouth so her enchanting breath could charm her lover.

- _It does not. I need you to get some medicines not to eat your veggies, thing which by the way you should do anyway and not as a way of bribery._ he starts getting serious thinking about the fact she actually didn't eat properly in a long time.

 _-You're mean... I'm not going to the doctor._ she turns her back on him and crosses her hands.

- _Then I see no other choice but to spank you until you change your mind._ he says then lays her so that her abdomen is in his lap and her arms and legs are over his knees, touching the ground. _I am not doing this to hurt you, Yuzuki-chan, but to teach you a lesson._

 _-Oh daddy, I love your lessons. But will you let me eat that special lollipop after?_ she turns her head to him and shows no sign of defense.

- _We'll see about that. I have to decide whether you deserve the special lollipop or not. You've been a really naughty girl._ he soothes her while he uses his right hand to slide down her panties, slowly fondling her ass with his thumb.

She skips a deep moan from inside her throat feeling his fingers passing over her labia, under the warm sun of the noon. He holds one of her buttock in his palm, like he is trying to measure how big it is, and happy for him, it is pretty big. He rubbs it gently, lumping her hair inside his other hand's fist and pulling it firmly but not hard enough to hurt her. Seiya smacks her ass once then rubbs it again.

- _Oh._ Usagi starts blushing while she lets herself be dominated by her lover.

- _Does it hurt?_ he asks tenderly.

Games are games but if she would be in distress he would stop doing it, no matter what. Last thing he needed was to hurt her, especially in a playful sexy time.

- _It doesn't._ she bits his lip.

- _Good._ and before he could finish his word, he slaps her buttcheek again then he slightly pinches it.

He fondles her ass, as if was trying to distribute the pressure of his palm, then as he does it his hand slips towards her vagina, where he starts doing circles with his fingers. Seeing her relaxing under his touch and purring with excitement, he slaps her and pulls her hair harder, alternating the pain with the pleasure but still keeping in control the hurting level. Regarding her arched back in his lap, she was moving it along with his playful fingers that returned back to her more private parts. He pushes one finger inside of her but removes it immediately without giving her the satisfaction of enjoying it, since he was, after all, trying to 'torture' her.

She growls in little fury as he slaps her once more then repeating the in-n-out movement from before.

- _Please… more._ she says and tries to reach for his hand so she can guide him to her entrance, but fails miserably as he slaps her hand too.

- _Bad girl! This is your punishment not your reward._ he chuckles and slaps her harder this time, but paying attention not to actually hurt her.

- _Agh. Meanie._ she smiles while he pushes his finger inside of her once more, this time, keeping it for a little longer then doing a spiral as he takes it back. _This is really good._

Seiya lets go of her hair then proceeds into choking her neck, preventing Usagi from moving anymore. He smacks her ass multiple times with hunger and delight, every spank being followed by Usagi's moans. Finally, the results start showing – her ass is turning red, contouring the shape of his palm. He stops for a bit so that he could pay attention to her vagina again, this time bringing two fingers within her juicy feminity. She was really wet so he could play along however he wanted and drive her insane. He started scissoring his fingers on the inside, while his hand was also doing circular movements which made Usagi realize how good he actually was, aside from the normal fuck.

- _Yes… yes, keep going. It feels wonderful. Ahh…_ she says while still being choked by Seiya's other hand.

But then he removes his hand because Usagi's climax was close and he still wanted to punish her a little more, so he slaps her ass again, harder than it ever did before.

- _Did it hurt?_

 _-No… just keep going._ she breaths hardly.

And so he does, he slaps her again and again and again, there must be more than ten times but he didn't keep track anymore. He fondles her ass again, watching it swollen from the pressure of his palms.

- _Now, for the final act… In the name of the Stars, I will punish you._ he imitates Usagi's introduction sequence.

- _What?_ she sounds dizzy, not understanding what exactly he meant by that but couldn't have much time to think, because Seiya fingered her for the last time, with passion and steadyness as he watched her struggling not to scream with all her strenght, thanks to the pleasure she received so generously.

It didn't take that much for her to finish and reach the biggest orgasm of the day, since the whole playing thing got her really excited and wet, and as soon as she was done, she had to ask Seiya to bring her back to bed because at that moment she was as useless as a hot chocolate in a summer day. Seiya responds to her favour gladly and lifts her up to the room then places her gently on the bed, where he snuggles with her.

- _Will you be a nice girl from now on?_ he flickers his eyelashes while Usagi rests on his chest.

- _If that's what I get for being naughty then no, I will never be a nice girl again._ she giggles.

He lets her sleep so she could recover from the 'traumatasing' recent event, and no, not the Mamoru one, although she needed recovery from that too. Seiya didn't move once inch because she was sleeping on him and didn't want to disturb her precious, possibly beautiful dream. She watched her the whole time, kissing her forehead every once in a while and whispering cute things in her ear like ' _You're the puffiest bunny in the world.'_ or ' _I'm so glad your ass belongs to me.'_ Even though his arm got sore, his chest could barely allow him to breath and her hair kept ticking his nose, he endured all of this just so she can be happy in her dream world.

Seiya wasn't sleepy at all so he just let his mind ramble around, thinking about his relationship with Usagi and where it could possibly head to. He started thinking whether it would eventually come to marriage or they will just live as concubines. ' _I want to marry her… more than anything. But what if her last marriage scared her so much that got her into thinking she would never marry anyone again? Maybe I think too much. Anyway right now is not the time, she has too much going on in her life and until everything will be settled and peace would be restored, marriage is the least thing I should think of right now. What I need to focus on is her health. When she wakes up I'll bring her to the doctor, no matter what she says. It's all has been fun and games but she can't continue like that. I wonder why she doesn't want to go, what is she so afraid of?'_

Two hours later, she woke up and started yawning and stretching like a cat all over the bed, but at least he let Seiya out of her trap.

- _Good morning, sunshine._ she smiles with joy but her eyes are still closed.

- _It's not morning, sweety. It's afternoon, don't you remember?_ he laughs.

- _Oh right._ She says as she takes a look at the clock. _It's just three o'clock in the afternoon. I guess I just didn't sleep at noon in a long time and that must be why it got me into thinking it's morning. Silly me._

 _-Yuzuki-chan, can I please talk to you? I'm serious right now._

 _-What is it, Mitsuo-chan?_

 _-You have to come with me and see a doctor. It's for your own good, please understand._

 _-Okay._

 _-I know that you don't want to, but this time I'm really not taking 'no' for an answer. Wait… did you said 'okay'?_

 _-Yeah._ she chukles. _Let's go to the doctor. I know you mean well and maybe it's time for me to get some help too._ she says as she remembers the text message she received while filling up Mamoru's file at the sanatory, and that Seiya had no idea about.

And so they both went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, this time with not sexy time because there was not that much time left of the day. Usagi jumped out the shower, rolled a towel around her body and hair and for once, Seiya looked at her and saw a little light of hope that she will get better. Seiya, who also had a towel rolled over his lower body part, started brushing his teeth while Usagi pourred body cream in her hands, but before she would use it on her actually body, she pressed her hands on Seiya's upper back, leaving white bodycream in the shape of her hands.

- _USAGI!_ Seiya mumbles with his mouth full of toothpaste.

- _You look like an angel._ she laughs and embraces him from behind. _You are my guardian angel._

And at those words Seiya couldn't be mad on her anymore. Indeed the palms on his back made him look like he had little feathery wings that could reasamble and angel. He spit the toothpaste, washed his mouth and turned so he could face Usagi.

- _I am. And I will protect you with any cost._ he says and kisses her sweetly at first, then deepening the kiss using his tongue that moved with hers in a lovely dance.

After they finally got dressed and were ready to go, Usagi grabbed the keys.

- _Let's go._

- _Uh-uh. Under no circumstance I will let you drive. Give me the keys._ Seiya threatens her with his finger and takes the keeys from her hands.

- _But daaaaaddy._

 _-Don't get me started young lady. This time it won't work. Now get in the car._

They drive to doctor Imada's private medical clinic where Seiya learns that Usagi has bulimia and therefore she has to follow an eating schedule and to take various medicamentations. Seiya was determined to make sure that she is taking this thing seriously and won't hide it anymore in the future, since the doctor told them that they made it just in time because Usagi was severaly ill and needed treatment right away. Seiya showed no sign of any other feeling than worry while they were in the doctor's clinic, but once they got back into the car, that's when Hell's gates broke.

- _When did this started, Usagi?_ Seiya was mad but he tried his best not to show it. _When did you stop eating?_ he rarely called her by her name and most of the times, it was when he was pissed off.

 _-I don't know... Like, a week ago?_ she hid her eyes in her palms.

 _-So you haven't eat anything for an entire week?_

 _-I did eat sometimes… but I puke it right away. I… I'm sorry Seiya. I should've told you._ she looked at him with begging eyes.

- _Yeah, you should have. Maybe today you learned something like … NOT to hide things from your boyfriend!_ he yelled at her, which never happened before, but Usagi understood that it was simply because he was worried about her and she realized she did the most stupid thing by hiding from him. _You're not the happy little girl you used to be_. he said after a few minutes of staring outside at the beautiful sunset.

- _I'm not a little girl anymore._ Usagi looked troubled by his words.

- _No you're no more happy._ he said and they both sighed and drove home, without saying anything else.

This time it's for real. Their relationship advanced to a whole new level of trust and it was for their both sake. Usagi made up her mind not to lie to Seiya ever again. And also if the messages would keep appear she would tell him about them too. But let's hope they won't, all this couple needed now was another threat, although beside the fact that the messages were from an unknown number, it was nothing threating – they were actually trying to help Usagi and… it worked. So maybe she should rethink this whole situation… maybe the messages are not meant to scare her, but are actually having good intentions. She never thought about it that way… is this mysterious person an enemy, or a friend? We'll see about that.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** As I said in the beginning, I'm not that happy with how this chapter turned out, but there you go. This was more of a part two to the plot reveal but here comes another one, the one which I am personally the most excited about. Tell me your thoughts about who you think is texting Usagi and what does it want, is it good or bad? Also, I would like to know how do you like the evolution of Seiya's relationship with Usagi and where are they heading to?

TIME FOR REVIEWS!

 **TropicalRemix:** I'm also glad that he received the help he needed and let's hope he gets out of there well! :)

 **Lorelei Jacques:** I don't know if you also spotted but by the end of the chapter, I included some lyrics from Oasis-Wonderwall. I think is pretty fun for my readers to indentify the lyrics and think about where the heck did they heard that before, don't you think? Ha ha. :D As for your loyalty, nevermind the reasons, I'm just happy to have you here with me and read my story. Thank you so much for your compliments, I'm really not that good of a writer but I just love all these characters so much and that's what keeps me going. Hope you'll hear from me sooner this time and… just thank you. :)

 **Guest:** Lol, I give you as much seiusa as I can but I still have to follow the plot so the story makes sense, you know? :D Apparently she received help, let's just see how this goes.

 **B:** I believe you meant that 'wtf?' for the plot revealing? If I'm right then I'm super happy that you didn't expect that. Tell me your thoughts and I'll mare sure to answer you in the next chapter.

 **Anna Lane:** I'd love that too, a threesome between Usagi, Michiru and Haruka but honestly I have something else in mind for this trio and a threesome might not suit this story but hey, I like the way you're thinking. :)

 **LoveInTheBattlefield:** Happy Easter too! I'm sorry I updated this so late but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

 **NikkiBC:** I hope that's a good thing and that the plot was interesting enough. :S As for the crystals, I don't know for sure if in the manga/anime it is mentioned, but at least in my story, they couldn't heal a mental illness such as bipolar disorder and for Usagi, her bulimia started because of her poor mental stability too. I just always thought that the crystals could heal them only physically not mentally and that's why they got sick. Healing both of these types of illness would be too magical, right? :)) Tell me your thoughts and also I'm really happy to have you reading this story.

Don't forget to review and I'll cya next chapter! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I am just building a story based on it. This story is only suited for Mature public and I do not take any responsabilities for those who go further.

 **Author Notes:** Don't forget to review and tell me where I should improve, this being my first Fanfiction ever. And of course, pardon my spelling, I only learn English in school. **Enjoy!**

 **SPOILER:** I have to mention a quick thing, I am using the manga version as a base mostly so Haruka and Usagi's kiss already happened. Okay? Okay!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two months have passed since Usagi got her needed help and since Mamoru got institutionalized into Tamazen Sanatorium. Usagi could only see Mamoru twice a month and even though it wasn't enough for her, she was getting better day by the day with the help of Seiya and her friends. Once she shared her illness with the others, she got the support she needed and things were going well. She gained weight and she was back where she was before Chibi-Usa left for college. A fresh new start we could say. It seemed like Mamoru was also slightly improving and their daughter even got a permission and visited her mother and her father.

The day Chibi-Usa got back from college, everyone was once again reunited since Hotaru and Setsuna tagged along with her. They spent a wonderful evening at the beach, enjoying the last days of summer sun. True, it was the end of September but the climat was happily warm enough for them to have a good time. Slowly but surely though, the leafs started getting yellow, orange and brown, a few even started to fall covering the earth with a rustling carpet.

The mysterious texts stopped shockingly not long after Usagi went to see the doctor. There were though a few more which contained messages very much alike the last one when she realized it wasn't just a coincidence, messages that told her to get help. But she did, so maybe the person who was sending them didn't have a reason to do it anymore. Either way, Usagi felt glad they stopped, but is this how it would all end? We'll see about that.

A day before Chibi-Usa had to go back to college, they all gathered at the Queen's mansion and Usagi managed to get Mamoru out of the sanatorium for a day too and surprised everyone with delight. It trully felt like they relived Chibi-Usa's party three months ago. There was no awkardness between Seiya and Mamoru, although they both saw Usagi naked and kissed her lips. Still, they all got along like the friends they were before that happened.

- _You know what guys?_ said Minako as she pourred some vodka in her cup and balanced on her left foot. _I have a strange feeling of Deja-Vu. Did this happened before or am I starting to have visions like Rei-chan?_ she asked and they all started laughing their ass off.

- _It did, Minako-chan._ giggled Michiru. _Let's just hope no one passes out this time._ she changes the tone in her voice at the recall of the time when Seiya passed out while dancing with Usagi, and when she found the sleeping pill wrap in Haruka's pocket and accused her for what happened to him. Anyhow, she denied that she had any connection with that and the case was left unsolved. _Maybe you should sit here and I'll take this..._ she takes the cup from Minako's hand, preventing her from passing out following how much she drank that day.

- _You're right, Michi-chan. You're such a good sailor._ Minako starts drooling over Michiru's shoulder and huggs her tightly.

Michiru simply laughs and doesn't mind the affection her younger friend shows. She goes to the bathroom to wipe off the drool and soon after she hears the door crack.

- _What was that?_ it was Haruka that was propped against the door with her arms crossed. She didn't seem happy.

- _What was what?_ Michiru asks without looking at her.

- _Don't play fool with me._ her lover starts approaching her. _You know better than anyone what I'm talking about. Why are you still holding onto that? I told you it wasn't me._

 _-I know._

 _-And I have no idea how that wrap got into my pocket._

 _-Yes, I know._

 _-Then why are you still holding onto that?_

 _-I guess the facts are just too obvious to ignore. I do believe when you say it wasn't you, but you would have all the reasons._

 _-Would I?_

 _-Yes. You do have feelings for Usagi and it drives me crazy that you keep denying it. Besides, you always considered Seiya a threat regarding both me and her._

 _-Do you not trust me?_

 _-Would you stop it?! I didn't say anything like that._ Michiru turns her face to Haruka and a slight anger could be sensed in her voice.

- _You didn't have to._ says Haruka and exits the bathroom, leaving Michiru behind with her face turning red.

 _'_ _Should I be worried that she starts developing stronger feelings for Usagi? I thought it was just a silly crush but all these years that passed... it's not me holding onto, it's her. I wouldn't mind if she would share her with me but this stage of denial makes me wonder... It makes me wonder whether she is afraid of losing me towards her or hurting me because she loves her the way she loves me... or more. Up until now I was always by her side and still she can't open up to me, not the way she opens to Usagi. I trully feel like she has something more special with her. Haruka...'_ After a few minutes Michiru got out of the bathroom too, only to find Haruka having a good laugh at the table, next to Usagi. That infuriated her even more.

She was never the jealous type, it was rather Haruka's, not her style, but this time she just couldn't help it. It wasn't just a silly crush anymore, it wasn't like in highschool. They knew each other for so long and Usagi was purely beautiful and desirable, it was just too much to think about.

- _How are you doing with your medicamentation, Koneko-chan?_ asked Haruka as she held Usagi's hands.

' _Her hands... her hands are so soft and so fine, but godamn so cold. It's like she held ice in her hands for too long but there is no sign of redness, so then why? Why is she always so cold?... She has such long and thin fingers, I guess she is a musician like us after all.'_ thought Uranus, forgetting a few moments about Neptune.

- _I'm taking it and so far they didn't seem to trouble me, I'm glad to have you all here to support me honestly._ said Usagi as she smiled to Haruka.

- _Anything_ _for you..._ she kissed the blonde's hand. _My Queen._

 _'_ _Is she trying to make me jealous now? Well two can play this game.'_ she thinks and sits next to Seiya but not without giving Haruka a short glance, making sure that she is watching her. It wasn't her thing, sure she made Haruka jealous before but not for revenge and it felt like something just wasn't right in their relationship. They would always tell each other everything, that's how she found out about Haruka's crush for Usagi in the first place. But now something is strange, they never acted like that and they barely had any fights what so ever but ever since Chibi-Usa's party, Michiru couldn't help but notice that Haruka was slightly changed.

Usagi, on the other hand, never minded her friends getting affectionate towards each other, at least not since she grew up, but Haruka was not sharing her way of thinking. Although she tried her best to keep the conversation going with Usagi, she had her ears listening to Seiya and Michiru. It was even harder for her to concentrate when she was so close to Usagi: her skin, her scent, her hair, everything was attracting her like a magnet. All she wanted to do was hold the Queen in her arms, just for once, not like friends. Like something more. But Michiru was still her true lover, no matter how angry she made her feel.

Haruka's mind started rambling. She thought about what it would have been like if they weren't sailors, if they would be just normal girls living their lives and only thinking about normal stuff. What would it have been like if their destiny wasn't already written, if they could make their own destiny. If she have never met Michiru. _'Did I really just though about that? What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ But if she haven't met Michiru, maybe she would have had a chance with Usagi, just a little taste of her princess' lips, tongue, just once more. Maybe if it wasn't written for Usagi to marry Mamoru and become Queen Serenity, she would gave Haruka a shot. She didn't ask for much, just a little piece of Heaven with her.

The past could not be changed, but the future always could. Of course, there was always that other option, Michiru's idea, although sharing Usagi with her was not only a bad idea but pure madness. On one hand, Haruka wanted Usagi for herself only and on the other hand, she knew this could bring troubles in her relationship with Michiru. She was afraid of the consequences, indeed. But the idea of it simply won't let her go. _'It is a stupid idea and besides, Usako would never accept this when she is in a relationship with someone, she never was that kind of woman.'_

- _I'm going to take some fresh air, Koneko-chan, I'll be right back._

 _-Sure, do your thing._ said Usagi with a peaceful look.

Haruka walked outside the balcony, since this time they held the gathering upstairs in the bigger salon.

' _What am I doing? What am I thinking? These feelings are so strange, I've never felt more powerless than in her presence. She always sucks up all my energy and traps me inside her deep blue eyes. She touches me with her cold hands and my skin is shivering with desire. What is it that makes me want her so bad, that makes me forget about Michiru?'_ Haruka trapped Usagi's touch inside her palm so she could keep the feeling forever. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her sandy blonde hair, when she felt two skinny arms embracing her from behind.

' _Michiru'_ she thought. She was actually glad that she came for her, Haruka didn't like being mad on each other and she was too arrogant to be the first one to make peace. If there was anything that could take her mind off Usagi, it was her lover. They had this thing where they could sit in silence for hours and still understand what's going on in each other's minds. She knew this relationship brought her so far in life and letting it go was not an option. But this time, her embrce felt different, not in a bad way, but something wasn't the same. Michiru let her head rest on Haruka's back and sink their heartbeats at once. She turned around wanting to hold her too, only to find out it wasn't Michiru, but Usagi holding her.

- _Usagi-chan, what are you doing?_ Haruka asked, shocked about her appearance.

- _You looked like you needed a hug, so I came and gave you one._ she smiled with innocence. _What's going on with you two? Did you have a fight with Michiru?_

 _-I uh... we... kind of. More like an argument rather than a fight._

- _Tell me about it._ said Usagi still holding Haruka in her arms.

She did not want to tell her the truth, it would be too much for her to understand, it is already too much for Haruka herself to begin with.

- _Do you remember Chibi-Usa's birthday, right?_

 _-Right._

The dusty blonde was quite surprised how words flied out of her mouth, she didn't even meant to.

 _-You remember when Seiya suddenly fainted while dancing with you, right?_

 _-Right..._ Usagi frowned.

- _So you know... that night, after a little uh... sexy time with Michiru._

Uranus blushed profoundly but somehow she kept talking.

 _-Yes?_ she giggled.

- _I took a shower and while I was in there, she found a wrapping._

 _-A wrapping?_

 _-Yeah... like from a sleeping pill._

She said those words in a breth, to quick you might say, but she felt like she got a stone off her chest.

Usagi did not say anything, it seems like she made the connexions but she just wouldn't say it out loud, she was a smart girl after all. Haruka furred her brows trying to read the blonde's face but no emotion could betray the ice in her eyes. She surprised herself by telling Usagi everything, she didn't even think about it, the words spilled from her mouth just like that. ' _I shouldn't have told her. I'm sure now she thinks too that I'm the one who slipped the pill in Seiya's glass.'_

 _-Go on._ Haruka was surprised. No accusation, no yelling, Usagi didn't even blamed her.

- _And we seemed to have passed that moment but today she brought that up again, making me think that she doesn't really believe me I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't do it._

 _-Well did you?_

 _-No, of course not!_

Usagi exhaled inaudible with relief. She didn't really think that Haruka would have something to do with it but now that she heard her denying it, it was somehow better.

- _Hmm…_ Usagi frowned and looked far in the distance at the sparkling stars. _I wonder then, how did the wrapping got into your pocket if it wasn't you?_

 _-Well…_ Haruka looked stressed as she bit her cheek.

- _You know something?_ the Queen turned her head.

- _I did it to protect someone._

Usagi's face expression was undeniably alarmed at those words. ' _Protect who?'_ she asked herself but nothing came out of her mouth.

- _I kept it secret even from Michiru but I guess now, concidering this turn of events there's no point in doing so._ Usagi still couldn't understand what the taller blonde meant. _I'm sorry, you probably think I'm speaking in tongues._ Haruka smirked at Usagi. _I hid the wrapping in my pocket but I had no idea that what he was doing was actually revealing something else._

 _-He? You mean…?_

 _-Mamoru-san. Yes. You are such a clever girl._ Haruka brushed the smaller blonde's cheek but the smile on her face quickly vanished. _I'm sorry I haven't told you before. I should've stop him then but the truth is I didn't think of it as something more than a silly joke. I never imagined that he would turn out that way. When I found out he was in hospital I felt so guilty for not telling you earlier and up until now, I still hadn't got the chance to._

 _-Haruka…_

 _-I hope I did not disappointed you, my Queen, that was not my plan and if I did, please accept my sincere apologies._ said Haruka as she trapped Usagi's hands inside of hers and did a small bow.

- _Don't be so formal, Ruka, besides it wasn't your fault, you didn't know. In fact nobody did. You haven't disappointed me and you never will, my dear._

Usagi smiled and looked at her with soothing eyes, and they stayed like that for a while, in pure silence. Haruka was calm as the wind that night, the wind that flied across the grass and made it dance. Except for Michiru, there was no one that she could ever stay like that and not say a word but still somehow understand what was going through the person's mind. It was probably one of the fewest times when she could actually see inside Usagi's head, she could actually see what a magnificent soul enhances beside her. Their hands were still together, one cold the other warm, both in perfect harmony.

- _And did you tell her that it wasn't you?_ finally the Queen broke the silence.

- _To who? Michiru?_

 _-Of course her._

 _-Yeah, she said she believes me but still, I would have all the reasons to do it._

 _-Why would she say that?_

 _-Because…_ Haruka stopped. She already talked too much for one night and she wouldn't tell her why anyway.

 _-Because?_

 _-Never mind._

 _-Don't be silly, Ruka-chan. You told me about the wrapping, what else could it be that you can't tell me?_

 _-It's really not that important._

 _-Then tell me._ says Usagi and brings her closer, narrowing her eyes which apparently had a devastating effect on Haruka.

- _She says it's because I'm jealous._

 _-On whom? Seiya? What did he ever done to make you jealous?_ the blonde tilted her head.

Haruka put her hands on Usagi's hips and pressed them over hers, slowly moving one hand to her back. Usagi did not seem to try to oppose her, in fact her body was relaxed and welcomy. She brought her face a few inches away from hers and gently she whispered like a dreamy breeze of summer wind:

- _He danced with you._

The Queen did not let herself be intimidated by such an arousing moment, so she continued:

- _And why exactly, would Sailor Uranus, the strong senshi of the wind, my beloved Haruka, be jealous on someone that is simply just dancing with me?_ she smirked her lips.

 _-My name on your lips sounds terribly good, say it again._ the dusty blonde girl slowly tightened Usagi's hip.

- _Not until you answer me. Why were you jealous?_ she repeated the question as she rubbed her nose against hers.

- _Because he held you like this._ Haruka grabbed her hand and put the other one on her face, caressing the forever cold cheek searching for a bit of rosy colour. _And you touched him like that._ she said and moved her hand from Usagi's neck to her lower back, only with fingers mildly following her spine through her backless grey satine dress.

Usagi not wearing any bra was even more convenient for Haruka as nothing blocked her way to the Queen's icy skin. Her hand almost reaching Usagi's ass although was probably too much for one night so Haruka decided to retrieve her hand, only to bring it back when Usagi muttered with disagreement. Haruka was also braless and since the two women were so close to each other, she could feel Usagi's nipples breaking through her soft dress, touching the taller woman's shirt.

- _I'm still not sure I understand, you were jealous because I touched him like that, and not you?_ Usagi bit her index finger and blinked fast. _Is it because you desire me, because you want to feel me all over you?_

Usagi turned around, pushing her ass over Haruka's pelvic area and arching her back while she smoothly raised her arm touching the dusty blonde's neck. She was aroused by the Queen's movements, indeed she wanted her badly, she wanted to rip off her dress and kiss her like they were the last people on Earth.

Haruka removed Usagi's hair from her shoulder and leaned her head, firstly feeling her ear through the blonde locks with her cheek then heading down, to her white and soft neck.

- _I do._ Uranus exhaled deeply, a hot steam running down Moon's body. _I do want to feel you all over me._

And with that she pressed her lips on her neck, moving, feeling with her lips every inch of perfect porcelain skin, sucking it between them along her vein. She let go one second just to catch her breath, the Queen's scent intoxicating her senses, then she sucked her skin once more, this time harder, while her hands were all over Usagi's abdomen, pinching and grabbing the thin material and only thinking about how she could rip it off in within seconds. Although, she wasn't brave enough to move any higher, to her breasts, or lower, to the part she actually wanted the most, still being able to rationalise what was going on, even though hardly.

Usagi's ass pushing her pelvic area was not that helpful with that, letting her feel the incredible toned, firmed piece of fervor that she had to offer. Usagi was for sure feeling herself that night. She did circles with her ass while her breast kept filling with air and it almost seemed like she wasn't spilling it out, like it was just filling and growing larger and larger. Haruka did not mind that at all, even though she could not sense her nipples touching her shirt anymore, she could for sure see them poking through her dress, and prayed to Gods they would somehow slip out.

With her lips, Haruka moved to Usagi's shoulder and pushed the thin strap so that it would reveal a white shoulder. The strap along with the dress stopped when they met Usagi's harden nipple and got a hang of it.

- _Say my name now._ Haruka blew air over her shoulder.

- _Ruka-chan…_ Usagi exhaled.

- _No, all of it._ she demanded.

- _Tenou Haruka._

 _-Again._

 _-Tenou Haru-..kah._ Usagi whispered again intrerupted by a small ear bite, then she tighten the back of Haruka's neck that she was still holding onto.

Haruka stopped abruptly from everything she was doing and held her breath, Usagi turned around now facing her and looked deeply into her eyes.

 _-What happened? You look troubled._

 _-It's just… I'm still trying to figure out why every brush of your palm…_ says Haruka as she reaches for Usagi's hand, … _feels like you're writing a novel on my skin._

 _-Don't say such words or else you'll break my heart when you leave too._

- _What do you mean, 'too'?_

 _-I don't want you to leave me the way Mamo-chan did. With no explanation, he just left, or at least not with the real explanation._ Usagi put her eyes in the ground then brought them back at Haruka's. _You have Michiru and she has you, you have each other and I... don't belong here._

 _-I won't leave._

 _-Don't make me think that you're in love with me, then smash the door in my face._

 _-Do you really think that I'm PRETENDING to be in love with you?_

 _-I don't know... do you?_ asks Usagi with little tears in her eyes.

- _I'm sorry..._ says Haruka as she distances herself and looks over the balcony.

 _-What for?_ the Queen wipes off her uncried tears.

- _You're always so brave and quiet I forget you are suffering._ Haruka listens to Usagi's small sobbs. _And now here I am, doing you more bad than good, expecting to be loved the same way I love you without thinking about the fact that you still have o learn how to love yourself first._

 _-What was that?_

Haruka bit her tongue, she knew exactly what she just said, what horrible mistake she did by admitting her feelings towards the blonde. ' _STUPID'_ Usagi wasn't dumb, she hard what Haruka said in the middle of her emotional speech.

 _-What was what?_ Haruka tried to seem clueless, though she knew exactly what terrible thing was coming up next.

' _What will I do? What will I do if she says she loves me back? What will I do next? How stupid could I be? It's easier when I don't know her feelings for me but now, if I find out I will never be able to forget. I will destroy my relationship with Michiru, I'll start loving Usagi more, if that was even possible. Oh, God.'_

 _-Ruka-chan. Do you love me?_ asked Usagi with seeming hope in her voice.

 _-Do I love you?_

And then Haruka grabbed Usagi's small face and smashed her lips towards hers into a loving, much desired and forbidden kiss. Haruka wanted to. She wanted to kiss Usagi again ever since their kiss, when they first met as Sailor Soldiers. She kissed her then only to prove her loyalty but she never thought that kiss would ruin her like that, she never thought it would make her want more, crave for her entirely. That's when it all began.

Haruka brought Usagi closer and moved her lips, trying to open them and happily, Usagi wasn't against it. Their tongues met and danced together, transfering sweet juice and exploring each other, so that a little electric shock passed through Haruka's body. Haruka breathed heavily but she did not let go, she sucked Usagi's tongue, then bit her lower lip, trying to make the blood rush and pump it.

This kiss was different, it was honest, she did not have to say anything else. Haruka's hands moved to the back of Usagi's neck and pushed it so that the Queen could not escape the steaming moment, not that she would want to. Usagi was still, with only her mouth stroking the dusty blonde one's, leaving herself completely under her control. She growled with excitement as Haruka put her free hand on her hip and caressed it gently.

' _For fuck's sake. What am I doing? How do I stop? Do I wanna stop?'_ thought Haruka right before she felt another electric shock and a terrible need to grab Usagi's breasts that were rubbing against her. _'I don't. I don't ever want this to stop. I want to kiss her forever, be like that with her forever. There's nothing I wish more. No, crave.'_

 _-I want you._ she whispered with her mouth covered by Usagi's. _I want you._ she said once more.

Haruka took Usagi's hand and placed it on her heart so that she could feel it beating like it never did before. the senshi of the wind was kissing her desperately, like in any second they would break apart and never see each other again. Like the end was near. But it was love, she felt it. Haruka felt it for real now and she was afrad. She loves Usagi but she loves Michiru too. She felt love before in her life but she didn't remember feeling like this, ever. It was love, true love, that made her heart beat like that. ' _True love? No.'_

- _This is not… It's not right. Stop!_ said Haruka as she pushed Usagi away from her.

Usagi was dizzy, she didn't understand what just happened.

 _-I thought… I thought this is what you wanted._ she said trying to get closer to Haruka again.

- _Get away from me._ she pushed her once more and slapped her own forehead with her palm. _'What the fuck did I just… did?'_

 _-Haruka don't._ Usagi was trying not to break down crying.

 _-I'm sorry. I need to go, right now._ said Haruka and rushed outside the balcony, quickly grabbing her jacket and giving a terrifying glance to Michiru that made her understand it was time to go.

 _-Wait, Haruka!_ Usagi tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice, as she watched Michiru politely excuse themselves and wish everyone good night.

She turned around and within a second she saw the elegant couple getting into their car and leaving as fast as they could. Usagi caught a glimpse of Michiru's look that seemed quite forgiving but what she wished for was to see Haruka once more before she left, which could not be done since she avoided Usagi's eyes with all costs.

Usagi bit both of her lips and smashed her teeth towards each other, just so she won't begin to cry. She wiped off her non existent tears once more, before she entered back the grande room. As she enters, Seiya grabbs her by the hand and tells her to follow him while the others keep enjoying the party.

' _Haruka'_ she thinks ' _You said you won't leave. Why did you kiss me, Haruka, if you were going to leave? I told you you'll break my heart if you do so. WHY? Did you want to break my heart, Haruka? Do you even love me? Haruka… '_

They both reach the back yard and Seiya invites her to seat down on the swing, because he needed to tell her something, as he told her in a really deep voice. Usagi started wondering if it had anything to do with Haruka and her being on the balcony for so long. Did he heard them? Even worse, saw them? _'Not possible. He wouldn't be so calm if that would have been the case.'_

 _-There is something really important I have to tell you, that I have just found out about._

Usagi's heart was up in her throat. I have to tell you something would always gave her chills, especiallly now after what she just did. She asked with her voice trembling, still ready to break in crying:

 _-What is it?_

* * *

 **In Haruka and Michiru's car**

Haruka was driving insanely, faster than she ever did before, like she was desperately trying to run away from something.

- _Slow down, Haruka._ said Michiru, worried about her lover.

Haruka was holding the steering wheel with clenched hands, the car's obedient power making the engine purr and roar. Her eyebrows were furred and her eyes were insanly fixed on the road. Her mouth was still and kept under control by her teeth, while her maxillary was steady. There was no music playing, for Haruka the engine's sound was music enough.

- _Baby, would you stop for a moment?_ tried Michiru to sooth Haruka in her calming voice.

And with that, Haruka took an unexpected turn and parcked the car close to some trees, then still without looking at Michiru she removed the ignition key. For a few minutes they just stayed like that, waiting for one of them to break the silence. Michiru knew something really bad happened but she didn't know how, she didn't even knew if she wanted to know.

All these rambling thought kept wandering inside her head. What if it was something so bad it would break them apart? What if her Haruka stopped loving her? ' _Never. We were meant to be together ever since we first existed.'_

 _-I did not stop loving you._

Michiru was taken aback by Haruka's words. This was the closest to ever getting a confirmation to her feelings.

- _But...?_ Michiru's lips were shaking, so were her legs.

- _There are no butts. I will always be by your side, you know that._

The Ocean senshi looked at her hands and narrowed her eyes, thinking about what could have possibly happened.

- _All you need to know is that I will always chose you._ This time Haruka turned her head towards Michiru and grabbed her chin so she would look in her eyes.

Neptune's heart was beating fast, she was pleased to hear that and more, she was glad to know that whatever happened there, it wasn't enough for her lover to run away. They kissed on the lips long, with passion and loyalty, the two things that always bonded this couple. Devotion and sacrifice is what made them so good for each other and what always brought them together.

- _I love you, Ruka._ Michiru spoke without fear, through the fierce kiss.

In that moment, Haruka, although she had her eyes closed, could swear she saw Usagi in front of her, which made a tear roll down her cheek in her memory.

- _I love you too._ she whispered back.

* * *

 **Back at Usagi and Seiya**

 _-What is it?_ she repeated once more.

- _I have… just found out and… it's just so hard for me._

Usagi swallowed her own tongue as she heard those words. _'Nothing good could came out of this.'_

 _-Taiki just got a call from… Space. It is civil war back there and they need back-up. The Queen needs our help._

 _-Does she?_ Usagi knew what Seiya was going to tell her.

' _He is going to leave. He is going to leave me too, just like they all did.'_

 _-What about me? Don't I need your help?_ Usagi had tears on her cheeks but her voice still didn't crack.

- _My angel, you are strong. I know you can be strong for me and get well. You don't need me for this._

- _Why are you so sure about that?_ she was pissed off, she stood up and almost spit as she asked that question.

- _Because you always are._ Seiya's voice was calm but something sorrowfull could be sensed in it. _You always keep your head up and defeat the enemies even if the enemy is something that lies inside of you now, I know you can do it._ Seiya also stands up and tries to touch her back but she distances herself. _I know you may never forgive me for this and I'm not asking you to, but please! All I'm asking for is this thing, stay strong for me._

Usagi turned and now she was facing Seiya. Her tears were burning hot and so was her body, her legs and arms were shacking uncontrollably and her fists were clenched. It broke Seiya's heart to see her like that, but it had to be done. His planet was going to be destroyed, his people were fighting and this was his primal duty before anything else.

- _I loved my time here with you but now… it's time for me to go._

 _-But you said… You said you will always be here for me. And that I am the only thing that you need. Can't they.._ Usagi's voice was breaking in sobbs. _Can't they fight alone, Taiki and Yaten? Can't you stay here with me, forever? You said this is what you wanted!_ she screamed at him.

- _And I still want that but they are at full power only when we are together. You more than anyone, you must know what is like to have to keep your duties._

 _-What about your duty towards me? What about protecting me?_ Usagi had blood in her palms from her nails pressed against her skin.

- _Yuzuki-chan…_ he tried to hold her once more but she took a step back again.

 _-Don't call me that! Don't you fucking call me like that ever again! I'm not your moon. If you can leave it means you can live without me, so I'M NOT YOUR MOON! The Earth can't survive without the Moon so if you leave and you can still breathe without me then don't call me your fucking MOON! Cause I'm not your Moon! I'm not…_ she crushed at his feet and fell on her knees in the grass. _I'm not your moon._

Seiya didn't say anything anymore, he just sat down beside her and she let him hold her tight. She needed that, she just wouldn't accept it. She cried for what it seemed like hours, although only one had passed. She felt like her heart was ripped off her chest and trowned in a pile of spines, like everything she ever knew shattered into pieces right before her eyes. By the time she ended up crying, Seiya's shirt was all soaked in her tears. She kissed him on the lips and he felt her wet nose against his cheek. She was sweet but broken, oh so broken.

- _When do you leave?_ she finally asked through hiccups.

- _Early in the morning and… your sailors said they will come and help us as well._

 _-Did they?_ Usagi brushed her cheek. _Does this mean that I… can come too? You know I could fight by your side. I could.. I could.._ her voice was shaking again, ready to cry some more.

- _You know you can't leave this planet, you have to protect it – this is your duty, princess. And at least here I know you're safe, if you'd come with me I would always have to worry about you getting hurt. Understand.. it is better this way._

 _-So is this…_ she sobbs… _the end of us?_

 _-My darling, I will never forget you, I promise. I will love you forever and you'll always be in my mind._ he says and kisses her dearly on her forehead.

They stand up and reunite in a warming and loving embrace, both now crying on each other's shoulders as they look up and admire the starry sky. This was the end of them, but not of their love, as it will always be written somewhere far in the destiny's book of stars. Their love will always be remembered among the Gods and worshiped as it brought happiness inside the Queen of the Earth and Moon's heart, and it was beautiful for how long it lasted.

The Queen lifted her eyes up in the sky for one last time and tried to smile.

 _-Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Author Notes:** Sheesh! That was some chapter, am I right? Heh, it took me so long to write it both because I had exams to take care of and also because I wanted this chapter to be perfect. This, my fellas, is what I was talking about when I said there's a new plot coming! Hope you won't figure it out, cause then where's the fun? Well, time for your last reviews!

 **Lorelei Jacques:** Haiii! I gave you some more lyrics to figure out. ;;) I hope you liked this chapter and have no worries cause from now on I am entering my summer break and I can write all day and all night! Can't wait to read your review! (and don't get me started on that threesome. But I just want this fanfic to be as realistic as possible so you know, threesomes are preeeety complicated, he he) Have a nice day!

 **OoKaira-samaoO:** Well well, since you are a HarUsa fan then this chapter is for you. Hope I didn't break your heart at the end too much, but fasten your seatbelt cause the feels are coming! Ha ha. :D Make sure to review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I always love to read them.

 **Luffy19:** I remember you explained to me in private what you meant by that and I understood. Sadly, I really can't start doing as you told me right now, because it's like the middle of this fanfic and it would be awkard to change styles. I used this type of writing because it is what I am used to in my country. Hopefully, I can at least tell you how to figure out who is talking what. ' - ': I use this at the beginning of someone's direct speech and their words are written in Italics. When the writing is normal, those words belong to me, the narrator, and not the characters. Also, when there are italics written inside of apostrophes but without ' - ' then it's their thoughts. If you still don't understand, review this chapter and I'll make sure to try and explain it to you again. Hugs! :D

 **Puffgirl1952 the 2** **nd** **:** Glad you liked it! Keep with the good work yourself!

 **LoveInTheBattleField:** I have to appologize again but I promise you this time I won't be late. I'm starting my summer break so we good, right? Can't wait to read your review!

 **trusca. denisa:** Hiiiii! Thank you so much for your appreciation. I'm sorry if I disappoint you but I would like to stay anonymous. Although stick around and we'll have some great time together, you as a reader and me as a writer. Hope you liked this chapter and I sure will give you more! Kisses!

Sooooo, I guess I'll cya next time. Probably it will take around two weeks for me to write it, only because I got to the part I loved the most and I want everything to be perfect. Don't forget to review, have a nice day, y'all! 3


End file.
